Of Wisdom and Cunning
by cat.cruz93
Summary: Kyoko Ootori knew she wasn't normal, not in the least. but she didn't expect her mother to betray the family, her father to spiral and her life to change so suddenly, or to meet Albus Potter by dumping a love potion on him. But now she's a Hogwarts and surprises are around every corner. she just hopes you enjoy the ride. Next Gen Crossover fic. ASP/OC read and review?
1. Chapter 1

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Chapter one**_

_***two months ago***_

"_And remember little one, they are the most important family in Britain, get close to them and stay close. Learn as much as you can about that school, too. It doesn't seem normal….so secluded and selective. Understood? Write your father every week and don't hesitate to call us should you feel threatened." Grandfather said smiling down at me in that weird creepy way he did. _

_ "Father leave Kyoko alone. You will not be turning this once in a lifetime opportunity into another business deal. Have fun Love, don't listen to that crazy old man, you make friends with the people you want to make friends with." Father patted my head and gave me a little kiss. I smiled and walked to my room and sighed. _

_ "If only Mother was here…then I'd know who to listen too." I muttered sadly as I flopped down on my massive bed. "why did you leave Mother?" I asked quietly staring at the picture of me Father and Mother smiling around my eight birthday cake, Uncle Tamaki had taken the picture and then seven years later taken Mother. Father still cries about it although he'd never speak of it if you asked him. _

_***present day***_

"Bye Daddy!" a young teen yelled to her father from the train doors, a tall lean man with shaggy hair and glasses , like my father, chuckled and waved to her.

"See ya at Christmas Lily-Love! James, Albus watch out for your sister!" the man yelled at two identical looking boys, one was slightly taller than the other and wore glasses like his father.

"No Problem! She's the one I can see twenty four seven, it's Al you should worry about Dad!" the taller boy, I'm going to assume is James, yelled back playfully ruffling the shorter boy's hair.

"Yes Dad I will, JAMES STOP! Bye Uncle Ron! Don't worry I'll watch Rosie and Hugo too!" the younger boy, Al, yelled to a red haired man that looked like Uncle Hikaru and a curly haired brunette woman who reminded me of Mother. They smiled and waved at him. I felt a pair of hands rest on my shoulders, I looked up to see Uncle Kaoru smiling down at me.

"You ready, munchkin?" he asked playfully, I nodded, my dark eyes wider than normal. I pushed up my designer glasses and straightened my clothes.

"Stop fidgeting, you look adorable your demon-ship." Uncle Hikaru teased, lightly tugging on my high and long dark chocolate colored ponytail. I sent him my family's signature death glare. He stopped tugging. "Seriously you look stellar. You're an Ootori how can you not?"

"Munchkin what's wrong?" Uncle Kaoru asked when I didn't smile or reply.

"Why isn't Father here? Or Aunt Fuyumi? They promised they'd come and see me off!" I said sadly, "Oh if you see Mother or Tamaki tell them…I never want to see them again." And with that I strolled up to the train in a manner reminisce of Father. When Mother left she broke Father, he cries a lot now and rarely speaks, she also left a broken hearted Uncle and his twin hell bent on revenge and angry, and then there's me, she betrayed me, abandoned me, left me to pick up the mess of a man she left behind. In a sense Uncle Kaoru and Auntie Fuyumi kind of took over the role of mother for me, Uncle Hikaru steps in as my Father when Father can't or won't. So I have two sets of parents almost.

"Kyoko! Darling wait! Sweetie I'm so sorry, I came as soon as I could." I turned when my name was called only to collide with Father's chest, his arms wrapped around me in a protective hold. I looked up at him to see tears in his obsidian eyes, the same deep dark eyes I inherited. "I love you, be good, do your best and make lots of friends okay?" he kissed me on the forehead. "Goodbye, little angel." He whispered. I hugged him fiercely and fought back a sob.

"I love you too, and I will. Goodbye…Daddy." I said shakily. He kissed my hair and hummed softly.

"Go, or you'll miss the train, Love, write me." He said pushing me on the train.

"I will, I love you!" I yelled as the train pulled away leaving my Father looking utterly alone.

_***Post train-ride***_

"Hey there, Cutie. The name is James Sirius Potter, Jamie for short, may I ask what your lovely name is?" the taller dark haired boy from the station asked, he reminded me of Tamaki a bit. I rolled my eyes and kept walking toward my destination, the headmaster's office….if I could find it. "Looking for something?" the boy, Jamie as he called himself, asked in a more serious tone.

"Um, yes, the headmaster's office?" I asked looking around for a sign. He chuckled.

"Alright, then, follow me, what's your name by the way?" he said leading down an exquisitely long corridor.

"Kyoko Ootori." I replied sharply, not making eye contact. I, instead, studied the portraits, they moved and smiled and winked at me. I jumped back then merely pushed my glasses up my nose and kept walking.

"Yeah they do that, don't mind 'em" Jamie said casually.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I replied still not looking at him.

"You're one of those types, are you? Huh, okay." Jamie said stopping in front of a statue. "Harry Potter" he muttered and the statue leaped aside and a row of stairs appeared, "You take those up, there should be a door right across the way, knock, he'll let you know when he's ready for you to enter." And then Jamie left, I quickly climbed to stairs and knocked on the door, waiting for my presence to be acknowledged.

"Ms. Ootori? Yes come in, come in." a fairly young looking man said. I smiled my business smile and sat in a chair in front of the grand desk he was behind. The man described how the school functioned and what was expected of me. And then he plopped a disgusting old floppy hat on my head. I gasped as voice entered my mind.

_"Miss Ootori, I've been expecting you for some time. Quite intelligent….on both sides of your family, equally level headed it appears. Ravenclaw seems to be a good- but what is this? Undeniable drive, a need to succeed and prove…someone…wrong?"_

"That would be my Grandfather, the vile man."

_"Slytherin may be your home then….hmm decisions….you inherited that from your Father? The need to out shine?"_

"That is correct."

_ "You maybe my toughest decision in a long time…..the last one like you was the former head mistress. I leave the choice up to you, but remember, you must choose your home wisely, for you can only have this choice once." _

"Well? What did he say?" the Headmaster asked pulling the hat up to see my face.

"I have to choose…." I replied thoughtfully.

"Between?" he asked again.

"Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

'Wise and Cunning, an odd mix…..well, which one sounds more appealing?"

"Cunning is more instinctual, Wisdom comes to me intuitively. Both, to be honest, Sir." I answered looking up at him, my eyes boring in to his soul, "Which would you recommend?" I tilted my head in a mock innocence manner. Father would have been proud. I'm settling my sorting like the business empress he raised me to be. I smiled "sweetly" if that's what it could be called.

"Ravenclaw would suite you better, judging by your natural ability to excel in academics. But judging by your familial background and the way you were raised Slytherin is going to feel more comfortable to you." He frowned, "I understand, now, why the hat had a hard time sorting."

"Can I participate in classes and things without a house?" I asked, losing my patience.

"Yes but over time, you will need a place to stay."

"A week." I offered, "When the week is over I will have my decision."

"One week. Come to me next week and I will get your room and arrangements for the house you choose."

"Thank you headmaster." And with that I left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_******Hello my readers, how are you all fairing? Happy Thanksgiving! and here's a little story about my favorite OHSHC paring and the next gen of Harry Potter, i know the time frame is kinda weird between these two stories, hence Kyoko Ootori, she's the little connector. but i will be switching between her and Kyoya, not like every other chapter but just as often i as i think i need to, most of it will center around her though. let me know what you think. kay? **_

_**Disclaimer : i do not own Ouran or Harry Potter. **_

_**Chapter two**_

Kyoya's Pov

_Just a Dream, I'll wake up and this will all be over….hah! who am I kidding? _ Life has been a living hell since….that day…._Don't think about it, it never happened. _ I closed my eyes and pinched my nose. _"you failed me again. I thought finally you had done something right with your life. You had a wife and a daughter and now what do you have? You married for love instead of money and look where you are now."_ A felt a tear slip down my cheek, "No, Dammit!" I hissed at myself wiping off the offending liquid. I scowled at my hand then proceeded into the board room.

"Oh good you finally joined us." Father sneered. I merely nodded dejectedly and sat at my place on the board table. My pocket vibrated, I discretely pulled it out to see who it was_. Tamaki? Why is he of all people calling me? _I flipped my phone closed and paid attention to the meeting again. Fifteen minutes later, my phone vibrates again. _Tamaki again? Damn him, _"Excuse me." I stood up and answered the ever needy, back stabbing….you get the point. "What?!" I snarled into the receiver .

"….Haruhi….she needs you…."he squeaked back.

"Oh, now she needs me? What were you not smart enough for her or did she just need someone _Colder_." I hissed.

"She's….sick, Kyoya please…." Tamaki sounded tearful, not that I cared, he cried a lot.

"Take her to a hospital, that's why they exist."

"Mon Ami she doesn't have long, the Doctor said maybe a day or two."

"Wha-what? Why? What's wrong?" I asked feeling the blood leaving my face, my world spun momentarily.

"…an inoperable brain tumor, she….asked for you." Tamaki explained. More tears slide down my face.

"Give me ten minutes." And with that I hung up. "TACHIBANA! WARM UP THE CAR!" I bellowed. I needed to see her one last time.

"Where do you think you are going, young man?" Father appeared in the door way of the board room.

"She's dying."

"You have a company meeting to be attending."

"MY WIFE is DYING!"

"The Commoner?"

"HARUHI is not a commoner."

"You mean the woman who broke your hear? Do I need to remind of what position this puts you in? you will never inherit the company at this rate young man!"

"DO I need to remind YOU that I own Ootori Group. You do not. Goodbye ." and with that I stormed out of mansion.

"Where to Kyoya-sama?" my phone buzzed

"Ootori number three…" I looked down at the phone and raised an eyebrow, "Huh..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Okay so i'm just warning you Kyoya might get a little Ooc, but you'd be out of character too if your entire world crashed down around you. myabe not right away but in later chapters he'll start to be a little less refined. anyway Rnr Enjoy guys, Happy holidays!**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Ouran or Harry Potter**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Kyouya's POV_

This was the third longest car ride of my entire life, but this time I wasn't excited or nervous, I was just sad. My heart ached at the thought of seeing her…Haruhi, again. I hadn't thought or spoken that name in one entire year. The tears were falling fast now, I pulled out my cell phone and stared at speed dial three, she was going to hate me for calling about her mother, the woman she hated to the most, but she needed to know.

***Ring, Ring, Ring….* **the phone kept ringing, "Pick up, Little Angel, Pick up, Please." I whispered, ***"Hey it's Kyoko, I'm probably helping my father or studying for classes or just sleeping, in which case I suggest you hang up now, any way leave a message, although I'll never return it."***I smirked at her bluntness, it was the perfect mix of myself and her mother, just like the day she was born.

_*Flashback*_

_I paced nervously outside the hospital room, this was the same hospital I was born in. I had known the doctors my entire life, this was my hospital after all, I trusted them, so why was I so nervous? Just for a moment Haruhi and a small child's screams were harmonized then Haruhi was silent and on went the small child's. "Ootori-sama, there is a small complication." A young nurse stepped out of the delivery room, I looked up, my heart pounding. "Your wife, she's alive…but-"_

_ "But? What is it! What is wrong with Haruhi?" I cried shaking the woman. _

_ "she lost more blood than normal in this procedure. She's fine, resting now in comatose like state." My brain registered nothing more than the word "comatose" and I fell to the floor in a blind panic, suddenly the room was spinning and I felt nauseous. Our official wedding was in two months, and the woman I loved might not even be awake for it. Thin arms caught me and gently guided me to the floor, my face collided with a well-dressed chest that smelled like Calvin Klein cologne, Kaoru Hitachiin tightened his arms around me and supported my head with his hand and shoulder and began to rock me back and forth. _

_ "This is how you'll calm your little angel when she cries." He said softly in my ear. "Because your little angel still needs her guardian to show her how to get her wings." He turned to face someone. "Kyoya look…" I lifted my head and looked at in the direction he was pointing. The nurse had returned with a small pink bundle in her arms. I stood up and held my arms out to the tiny bundle. The nurse smiled and gently placed the small being in my arms. _

_ "Ootori-sama, meet your baby girl." _

_ "Hello, little angel…hello, I'm your daddy." The baby opened her eyes and looked up at me. _

_*End of Flash back*_

I choked back a sob, and closed the phone. "Kyoya-sama?" Tachibana asked looking back at me. "What is wrong?" he asked pulling into the hospital parking lot. The man was like a father to me, I bit my tongue and looked away a moment. "Kyoya?"

"Not now….she needs me. " and then I got out of limo.

*_Flashback* _

_I sat nervously in the limo as we pulled into view of the Fujioka residence and gave a shuddered breath and looked out at the commoner street, it brought none of the calming relief that I was seeking. "Kyoya-sama? We are here." I moved to open the door and froze. "Kyoya" _

_ "Why am I doing this? I-I can't do this, I'm not Tamaki, for goodness sake! I don't just run away and elope. Tach-"_

_ "Do you love her?" I froze again. _

_ "Excuse me?" I turned to look at him, my anger obvious. _

_ "Do you love her? If you do, you can do this, if you don't…then I will take you home right now." Tachibana gave me a the same gaze he gave me on the first day of school, back in kindergarden, it was the gaze that dared me to give up right now and act a coward and run like Tamaki would. Tamaki would talk about running away to elope like his father but he never would….I'm not Tamaki, I am Kyoya Ootori, and I am not a coward. "Kyoya?" Tachibana asked as I opened the door. _

_ "Not now….she needs me" _

_*End of Flashback*_

I entered the hospital and everyone stopped, "Where's my wife?" I asked the nearest attendant. No one answered. "Where. . WIFE?!" the hospital jumped back to life.

"Follow me, Ootori-sama." A young male nurse led me down the cancer wing of the hospital. "H-here is her room, Sir, I'm sorry about the tardiness, would you like any coffee or-"

"Shut up. "

"Yes, Sir, let us know if you require anything-"

"SHUT UP!" I turned and entered the room, and my breath caught in my throat. Haruhi's limp form lay still on the pale hospital sheets, her shoulder length chocolate hair was loose and splayed out around her small impish face which was pale and sunken in, her large caramel eyes were closed and held dark shadows. The wrapping around her head did nothing for her deathly complexion. She was thinner and more fragile looking than when she was in high school. I moved to hold her when I saw _That_ blonde sitting in the corner.

"Hello, Kyo-"

"Don't-don't you dare. You have no right-"

"Kyo…ya?" I froze and turned to face her again.

"Haruhi?" she tilted her head toward me, I ran towards her.

"Hi…"

"Hi…" I chuckled and kissed her forehead, "How do you feel?" I stroked her head.

"Tired…water…" I poured her a cup and came over and helped her drink.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you…Kyoko? Where is she?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Yeah you're getting two chapters, But it's my birthday so i figure, why not, enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Kyoko's POV

Potions is like Chemistry, easy. Hello my family is full of Doctors and men with PhDs this is nothing, I come from a long line of genius'. Hardest potion to make my arse, as these British folk happen to say it, Amoriarta is a simple concoction of unheard of ingredients, oh and need I also remind you that my mother and the house chef got into many an argument over who was making food, when I was younger, Father and I always found those quite humorous. While I inherited both my father's genius and my mother's exquisite skill for running a kitchen single handedly while fighting a case in court at the same time, I also inherited the worst of my parents as well, Mother's sharp tongue with Father's quick temper, Father's sleeping habits and Mother's (ugh this is the worst) clumsiness.

"Here you go professor, all done just like you asked." I said setting the little flask down gently on his desk.

"Thank you dear, now why don't you go clean up your station." The elderly man, who I forgot the name of at the moment, smiled creepily at me as I turned around to go sit down, when suddenly I slammed into the body of a tall lean teenage boy. He had shaggy black hair and shinning green eyes, the twinkled when he smiled apologetically at me.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. Oh now I need a new….Hello, there. What's your name, beautiful?"

"Well it's certainly not beautiful, and apparently matching cheesy pickup lines run in your family, tell me is that how your sister greets strangers as well?" The boy simply stared at me like I was God's gift to men.

"POTTER, hold on." The tubby old man stood up and waddled quickly to a cupboard and produced some small vile and came back over to us. "Open up boy." The boy obliged and the liquid in the vile was slid down his throat.

"Merlin! That was nasty professor! What just happened? And who are you?" The boy asked, the dull light gone from his eyes.

"Now that you are in your right mind, my name if Kyoko Ootori, you must be Albus Potter, I met your brother my first day. He's a bit…."

"Over confident, a prat, a flirt, a perve?"

"I was going to say over zealous. But those work too." I giggled, then froze and closed my eyes with a frown, "Please tell me I didn't just do that."

"Yes, girls giggle it happens."

"I don't, I'm not a giggly person."

"Scorpius, take Master Potter to the hospital wing please." A blonde boy stood up and made his way over to Albus.

"Let's go, Mate."

"Oh it's okay, I have to go up there to get my books anyway." I said looping my arm with his and leading him away from the blonde.

"Why are your books up in the Hospital Wing?" Albus asked looking down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"It's were I sleep."

"Weren't you sorted?"

"Technically yes, but the hat could decide between Ravenclaw and Slytherin so I have to choose by the end of the week which house I'd prefer to be in."

"You're a Hat Stall? Do you know how rare that is? There's only about four or five in the entire world! You, my friend are an anomaly even by wizard standards. That is, if you'll consider me your friend. Sorry about earlier by the way…. I must have acted like total git." Albus said quickly, blushing slightly. I smiled coyly.

"It was nothing but amusing, your brother already tried so I wasn't as horrified as you'd think I'd be." I replied running a hand over my ponytail. Albus and I froze when we heard girls yelling from the Hospital Wing entrance.

"I can't believe you Lily! You are always trying to take him from me!"

_"I trusted you, opened up to you!" _

"_Kyoya, honey I'm sorry…"_

"Rose, you bore him. At least I try to be exciting!" I closed my eyes to tune it out.

_"GET OUT!"_

_ "Kyoya, listen to me."_

_ "Baby, Please…"_

_ "GO! No leave her,"_

_ "But-"_

_ "She's the heir, she's can't leave, Haruhi." _

_ "I'll see you soon-"_

_ "DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" _

"Make them stop please." I whispered.

"Rose, Lily, Shut up!" Albus yelled suddenly, his arm wrapped around me protectively. The girls stopped yelling and gaped at us.

"Who is this, Alby?" the smaller red haired girl asked, a smirk firmly placed on her petite little face, she reminded me of a close friend back in Japan. "Your girlfriend?" Albus stiffened a little but kept his arm around me.

"Her name, is Kyoko and she is my friend, not that this is any of your business Lilikins." The girl flinched at the nick name.

"I hate it when you two call me that! And you know it!"

"But you don't mind at all when Scorp or Teddy does." Rose said intercepting the conversation.

"Enough out of you! Maybe you need to learn how to take a hint!"

"SHUT UP, for the last time, shouldn't you two be in class anyway?" Albus asked ending the fight before it began.

"Why aren't you in class, mister high and mighty?" Lily snapped at her brother.

"I had a potion spilled on me and Kyoko needed to get her books, so we came together. Got a problem with that?" Lily stopped talking and walked to her class, Rose raised an eyebrow before heading to her own class. "Hey, are you okay?" Albus asked turning me to face him. I nodded, placing my glasses just so, so the tears weren't visible.

"It's just…hard, being here, so far away from my father." I lied when I could I trust my voice again.

"I bet, your home being so far away and all. I miss my parents and we live on the same continent. What's your home like? If you don't mind me asking." Albus said walking toward me with a clean uniform shirt on. I scooped up my books and met him halfway.

"I live in a mansion, with my father, and grandfather. My father is the CEO of a very powerful medical equipment supplier company, the most trusted in Japan. My mother is a famous civil justices Lawyer. I went to a very prestigious Academy, the same one my parents went to." I said, leaving the details up to his imagination. "That was before everything changed though." I said quietly, hoping he didn't hear me.

"Your mother doesn't live with you and your father?" Albus asked tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"They've been…." I stopped, I wasn't telling him about that. I hardly know him. "Never mind."

"Okay, let's head back to class. Slughorn might get suspicious. Wouldn't want to ruin our good standing with the potions master would we?" Albus teased and held out his arm. "To class, my lady?"

"Why, thank you kind sir, and yes to class." I replied looping my arm around his and together we marched off.

_*Flashback* _

_A door slammed, I looked up from my calculus text book. "What was that?" Father's voice was dangerously soft. "Haruhi, what was that?" _

_ "We were just talking." _

_ "Really? That definitely did not look like talking to me." _

_ "Kyoya, please, try to understand…." _

_ "You want me to try to understand? Then, by all means, explain! Explain to me why it is that Kyoko glares at her uncle, my best friend, whenever he comes over. Explain to me why every single time you "work late at the office" you aren't home until four or five in the morning, why do you smell like Tamaki every time you come home. Haruhi, what the hell is going on?!" Father's voice cracked with emotion. I cracked open my bedroom door and watched what was unfolding in the hallway. Father had his glasses off, his hand covered his face, his hair mussed slightly. Mother was leaning on a wall, her hair was hanging in her face, a hand covering her mouth. _

_ "You've been gone so much-"_

_ "So this is my fault?" _

_ "No, I-"_

_ "Then what is going on?"_

_ "Shut up for a second!" Father froze, his dark eyes wide, tears glistening in them. "Thank you, it started with a storm, Kyoko was at the Hitachiins with Mai and Ryko, you were out of town on a business trip. I was alone…and, Tamaki knew that so he came over to keep me company and things just sort of started. I'm sorry, it never should have happened, I was out there ending it. He kissed me, I-"_

_ "Did nothing to stop it, no, don't lie to me, Haruhi I was out there for five minutes before you pushed him off." Father whispered, his eyes bore into the top of Mother's head. _

_ "Kyoya…"_

_ "I have work to do." Father turned away and entered his office, Mother grabbed his arm. He turned back, anger in his eyes. "What?" _

_ "it's over, it will never happen again. Please believe me." Father sighed and pulled his arm out of Mother's grasp. _

_ "Go to bed I'll be there soon." _

_*End of Flashback* _

"And that is how you play quidditch." Albus said, his eyes glittering, I giggled.

"I guess I'll have to watch you play some time." I said as he opened the door for me.

"I guess so…our first game is in November." He said pulling out a chair for me as we sat down at his table with Scorpius and Rose. "Oh this is my cousin Rose Weasely and my best mate, Scorpius Malfoy. Guys this is Kyoko Ootori."

"We met earlier, hi." Rose said not looking up from her homework. Scorpius merely waved.

"Rose is in Ravenclaw and Scorp and I are in Slytherin. So now you got friends in both houses." Albus said with a cheeky smile. Scorpius looked confused, Rose looked awestruck.

"You're a hat stall?" I nodded smirking my family's signature I'm better than you, suck it up, smirk. Now Scorpius looked dumb founded.

"No way, that's impossible!"

"Nope, she really is."

"Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Oh, Rosie she's dangerous." Scorpius said, Rose nodded, her face slightly paler than before.

"You guys, knock it off, you're scaring her." Albus said.

"I'm fine," I stopped, my phone buzzed, I had a missed phone call. _Must be the twins or Mai, _I thought putting my phone back in my robe pocket as the class started.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**yeah for long chapters! merry Christmas everyone! enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Kyoko's POV_

_Father, _

_ Hogwarts is interesting, not my favorite, but it's slowly starting to feel like home. Obviously, not quite like home since you are not here, but I'm fitting in better. I've made friends with a boy named Albus Potter, he's funny and nice, he's also in my grade and can help when I feel like I'm falling behind. The team system they have at this school is different than the one at Ouran. You aren't classed by your wealth, you're classed based on your personality, how you naturally approach a situation and how you were raised and the culture you grew up in. Anyway, I was given a choice between two of the four teams. Ravenclaw, the team for the wise, quick witted was one, the other was Slytherin, a team for the determined and cunning folk. I must decide between the two by the end of the week, so I'm asking for your opinion. My headmaster thinks that you are of the Slytherin mindset I have inherited, and that I inherited my quick witted nature from Mother, personally I see a little bit of both in the two of you. So, which house (the term they use for teams here) do you think is best suited for me? I would ask Mother, but seeing as I haven't spoken to her in the last year, I feel like you'd understand me better. _

_ Oh, and Father, how are you? You aren't over working yourself and getting adequate amounts of sleep and eating like a human, not like a robot? Take care of yourself, or I'll ask the twins and Fuyumi to put you on suicide watch. I love you, take care. _

_Your little Angel_

_Kyoko_

"There, I hope he hasn't killed himself yet." I muttered after sealing the letter and sending it off with one of the school's owls.

"Kyo!" Albus yelled from the ground below the owl keep. "There's a letter for you it was dropped at our table."

"I'll be right down." I yelled back, as I carefully walked down the slick staircase.

"Here. We didn't open it, but Scorp being the way he is almost did, luckily I got it away from him before he did." Albus said handing me a small envelope. I opened it and read it carefully.

_Kyoko,_

_ My darling, how are you? I feel as if I haven't seen you in years. Honey I have something I need to tell you. I haven't told your father because I know he'd worry beyond belief, and probably get himself horribly sick. I'm telling you because I know you'll handle it accordingly. Kyoko, I'm dying of brain cancer. The doctors in France say I could be dead before the year is out. I just wanted you to know, I never meant to hurt you, or your father. Kyoya was the world to me back in high school, he still is, I miss him almost as much as he misses me. What your Uncle and I did was a mistake and was never meant to happen. I love you both dearly and hope to see you one last time. Give your father a kiss for me. _

_All my love,_

_Haruhi Ootori_

"Kyoko? Hey what's wrong?" Albus asked wiping a tear from my cheek. I leaned into him. "Hey, whatever it is I'm sure it'll be okay-"

"My mother is dying of brain cancer….and I'm here. Father is probably worried sick and there is nothing I can do about it. Does that sound okay to you?" I snapped stepping back to glare at him. Albus' green eyes were wide with worry and remorse. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you…" I said ducking my head so he wouldn't see the new tears that had formed.

"No, you have every right to be upset, that is a very hard thing to deal with. I'm here for you okay? If you need anything you let me know, I want to help." Albus said pulling my face up to meet his bright eyes, his thumbs wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why are you in Slytherin? Every other Slytherin I've met is cold and cruel. You aren't, you're warm and kind. Very humble and giving. Why are you so different?" I asked leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked back up to the castle.

"I'm different because I was raised to accept everyone, no matter who they were, or what house they belonged in, if they were wizard or muggle. I'm in Slytherin because, I'm the middle child, I have middle child syndrome, I have a hard time dealing with the fact that James is our family's golden boy, and Lily is the apple of Mum and Dad's eye, I'm just kinda there. I look like Dad, act like Dad, think like Mum. I'm kinda the Harry Potter doppelganger, sometimes my teachers call me his Slytherin clone. I want to be different, better, I guess and Gryffindor would have been following my father's footsteps Minus the Voldemort and the constant struggle to survive until I graduated obviously but yeah, so I was sorted into Slytherin, because I don't want to be remembered as the Son that mimicked his dad. I want to do my own thing. You know?" he asked looking down at me. I nodded understanding.

"Well don't you two look cozy, don't you think so, Rox?" James asked leaning in the school's vast entryway. A dark skinned girl smirked, her reddish brown hair pulled into a high side ponytail, the spring like curls reminding me of Einstein.

"Shove it James. Leave us alone." Albus snapped. I stepped behind Albus slightly to get out of James' line of vision. "Right now is not the best time to tease her okay?"

"Oh, Alby, we just wanted to welcome her properly. Didn't we James?" Roxanne Weasely asked. Her brown eyes glowing with a mischievous light.

"Roxy don't." Albus warned.

"Whatcha gonna do Alby?" Roxy teased descending to stairs. I was directly behind Albus now. _Not again, please, not again._ I silently prayed.

"Roxanne stop, seriously." Albus growled, his eyes were alight with a dangerous fire. Roxanne lunged for my arm and I spun around.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said very seriously.

"Or what? You gonna cry to your rich daddy?"

"Don't bring my father in to this. Just leave me alone. Please, DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shrieked as Roxanne made another attempt to grab me. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Suddenly Roxanne was fifteen feet away and bleeding profusely.

"Bloody hell! What did your girlfriend do?" James asked running to their cousin's aid.

"I'm sorry, I don't-it just-I'm sorry, it was an accident." I said as Albus' arms wrapped around me and grasped my hands holding me tightly to him.

"Shush, Calm down, you need to calm down." Albus whispered in my ear as I sobbed.

_*Flashback*_

_ "You really are a remarkable young woman, Kyoko, I'm sure your parents are quite proud." Sensei said leaning over me. I struggled to get away, but his firm grip held me in place. "and beautiful too_, _small but not to small, and your beautiful dark eyes-"_

_ "I got them from my father…" I said struggling still, "and if you don't let me go I'll make sure his are the last eyes you ever see, you Perve!" I warned. The man chuckled. _

_ "Enticing, but that mouth of yours is not something I'm particularly fond of." He moved to gag me when I screamed. _

_ "GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT! UNCLE TAMAKI!" the man flew backwards falling out of the fifth story window. I leaped up to see what had become of him, his body lay broken and battered on the concrete floor below. _

_ "Kyoko, my dear what's wrong?" Uncle Tamaki asked as he entered the class room. He looked slightly disheveled, most likely from running up here. I motioned for him to join me at the window. "Oh, Kyoko, what happened?" _

_ "I killed him, he was going to rape me." I said with no emotion. He shuddered._

_ "You sound so much like Kyoya when you talk like that." He said looking down at the former Calculus teacher. "Wait, did you just say he was going to rape you?" I nodded. "Oh, honey, come to my office we'll call your father." _

_*A week later*_

_ "Did you hear?"_

_ "Yeah and then he fell.."_

_ "I heard Ootori-san was involved…" _

_ I ducked my head and kept walking, I neared the well known double doors and stopped. "Why did I come to school today?" I muttered. I opened one of the doors and slipped in unnoticed. I sat on the couch Father sat on so many years ago, and laid down. "Why did I let it happen? How did it happen, one second he was there the next second…." I felt a tear trickle down my face as the images flickered through my mind's eye. I sat up shaking my head, and pulled out my cell phone. I pressed speed dial one and waited for him to pick up. _

_ "Father, I don't want to go to Ouran anymore…" I said defeatedly into the phone. "Okay, yes I understand. See you then." I hung up the phone and walked quickly to Uncle Tamaki's office. _

_ "Miss, the Chairman is in a meeting." the secretary said kindly. _

_ "I figured as much, I'm just here to wait for my father."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"It's happening again, I can't…I need my father…" I sobbed as Albus turned me into his chest and held me. "I just want to go home…why does this always happen to me?"

"Hush, Love it's okay, it'll be okay, it was just a little accidental magic it happens. You just need to learn how to control it. Which is why you're here. Besides Rox will be fine, Madame Pompfry will fix her right up. Bloody hell James!" Albus' arms tightened around me when something prodded my back, I turned slightly to see a wand poised at me.

"Please, understand…it was an accident. I didn't mean-"

"Save it. What are you? Huh? A veela? Is that it, it is isn't it. Oh, Dad's gonna love you. An unregistered veela. Good job Al, you might just prove yourself useful yet." James sneered, Albus growled at him.

"Jamie, put it away. She hasn't done anything wrong, her magic is like a frayed wire right now. Just uncontrolled energy, sparking and spitting every once and a while. She's not killing anyone." Albus said, trying to calm the situation at hand.

"Accidental magic is not that powerful, she's not human, at least not entirely. I'm gonna subdue her so Dad and Aunt Hermione can deal with her accordingly." James said his eyes dark and angry.

"It wasn't my fault, you two provoked me, please, I didn't want to harm anyone." I cried holding Albus closer.

"Yeah just like that muggle teacher provoked you?" James asked. I was dumbstruck, there was no way he could have known. "You were there weren't you? If I remember correctly it was at your old school, the new teacher fell out of a fifth floor window, but the way his body turned up it looked like he was hit by a bus. The creep had a special interest in a young girl in his third hour class, that's what the tabloid said. I forget the girl's…oh-Ootori? Yeah that's gotta be it. And then strangely enough little Kyoko Ootori shows up here three months later, a transfer from Ouran Academy, just like the girl in the tabloid. Tell me you don't find that strange, Alby." James said with a horrid smirk. I felt my legs give out from underneath me, Albus caught me and held me closer. "I bet the department of mysteries can't wait to get their hands on you."

"Leave. Her. Alone. James." Albus hissed.

"Or what?" James asked, stepping closer. I buried my face in Albus' chest. "What are you gonna do? Dad's on his way, I just sent him a patronus. He'll be here in the next hour, I guarantee it. You have no way to stop me." James flicked his wrist and muttered something under his breathe.

"JAMES NO!" Albus yelled and my world fell black.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**So new year's is coming up, so if you have nothing better to do...you could read this. read, review, enjoy!**_

_**P.s. This is where Kyoya will start getting a little Ooc, it's not intentional it just happened. and remember if you were going through this you'd get a little out character too. **_

_**Chapter 6**_

_*Tap tap* _a smallish beak pecked on the window of Ootori Hospital number 3 as three people slumbered deeply in the hospital room. A blonde man half sat and half lay in the uncomfortable hospital chair in the farthest corner of the room, a woman lay in the hospital bed, her head wrapped expertisely in a bandage to protect the exposed muscle underneath, and the third person, her ex-husband lay curled around the hospital bed in the most uncomfortable manor, his dark hair splayed across the woman's lap, his hand clutching hers tightly, his glasses askew on the bed between them. A young nurse entered the room to check on the patient as she had been doing all night, the owl tapped again, when the nurse looked up she screamed. The blonde man tumbled out of his chair sputtering awake and jumping to his feet in a hasty type fashion, one would say he is not the most dignified of beings in the room. the woman's eyes flickered open before falling once more into a deep drug-induced sleep. The man at her side snapped his head up and glared at the poor nurse. He grumbled darkly about incompetent high blood pressure beings before readjusting and falling asleep once more. "What is it my dear?" the blonde man asked after firmly apologizing for his former friend's temper. "What has frightened so badly that you felt the need to scream in such a way?" his blue eyes gorged her soul.

"The owl at the window, it startled me is all, let me go shoo it away before Ootori-sama knows of it's presence." The nurse moved towards the window.

"Don't." the pair froze and looked over at the bed, "The owl has a letter, bring it to me." Growled the dark haired man from the bedside, the nurse nodded and did as instructed, too afraid to insist otherwise.

"Kyoya, you're awake." The blonde man said with a hopeful smile.

"Shut up, Suoh, give me the letter." Kyoya Ootori growled, taking the letter rather forcefully out of the young woman's hand. "Leave us." He ordered.

"But sir-"

"I will have your head and your job if you just keep standing there, now leave." He barked, the nurse quickly left the room.

"Who is it from?" Suoh, as the blonde man was called, asked trying to read it over Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya snatched it away.

"Did I not just tell you to shut up? Besides it's none of your business any way." Kyoya snapped as he kept reading.

"Why because it's from Kyoko, and you two have a special Daddy-daughter bond, that I'll never have?" the blonde asked, his blue eyes welling with tears. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Tamaki shut up. Maybe this wouldn't be a problem if you decided you'd make a move before we graduated and you left for France." Kyoya said, his tone dangerously low. "What time is it any way?" he wondered aloud idly.

"About four a.m. Why?" Tamaki said looking wearily at the woman in the bed. Kyoya groaned as he stretched, his muscles popping and cracking from over use, having been stretched around the bed awkwardly.

"I don't know how anyone does this. Waking up at this time of day is ridiculous." Kyoya managed to say through a yawn.

"You did with Kyoko didn't you?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya shook his head.

"I watched her at night, Haruhi took care of her in the morning." Kyoya explained as he stroked his ex-wife's long brown hair. She smiled and turned toward him in her sleep. Kyoya smiled in return although he knew she couldn't see it with her eyes closed.

"What did the letter say?" Tamaki asked, trying to not show his jealously pouring in to his features. Kyoya shrugged and absent-mindedly kept stroking her hair. Tamaki fought to keep his cool, that he didn't understand, how did Kyoya managed to keep it all locked up for so long?

"She was just updating me on her new school and how she's fitting in, she also was checking up on me. Hmm, her mother raised her too well." Kyoya replied humor in his dark eyes a small loving smirk on his face. Tamaki felt as if he was going to snap, even now, Kyoya seemed perfectly at ease around Haruhi, all the tenseness around his shoulders was gone. Something he could never seem to achieve back in high school or even now, Kyoya always managed to seem tense and high strung, but not now. Now he was simply tired, very tired. "What's wrong Tamaki, you are uncharacteristically quiet today." Kyoya asked turning to face Tamaki, he stopped, shocked at the sight before him. Tamaki, sweet, mild mannered, heart on his sleeve, everyone before himself Tamaki, looked ready to kill, who? Kyoya didn't know, but he had a feeling he'd find out very soon, if not in the next second. "Tamaki?" he asked again.

"How does she do it? Keep you so calm. I kept you in line, yes, but she….she kept you calm, quilled your temper fast than it was lit. Even now, when she's ripped your heart out and stomped all over it, you still are calm and happy. She nearly destroyed you and your heart and you still cater to her every need?" Tamaki spat, his crème colored cheeks tinged pink in anger. "Are you not angered?"

"Not with her no, with you? Yes, you took advantage of my trust in you and the knowledge of her phobia, and the fact that I was out, that my daughter was out. You broke my heart not Haruhi. She acknowledged what had happened that was wrong and why, she also attempted to make sure it never happened again, but you just could-" Kyoya stopped when Haruhi stirred. "I'll leave the conversation to rest there, this hardly the time or the place to sort this out."

"mmm, Kyo…ya?" Haruhi's eyes fluttered open to gaze up at him, "Morning…" she smiled and shuffled around in her bed.

"Good morning, dear, how are you feeling?" Kyoya asked stroking her cheek.

"I have a…head ache," she squinted and blinked, "it's harder to see than normal."

"That's probably a side effect of the medication though." Kyoya said sadness filling his eyes. Tamaki swallowed loudly behind them.

"I'm getting breakfast, do you two want anything?" Tamaki asked.

"My usual Tamaki." Haruhi said, "Black coffee for Kyoya…. Right? That's what you want?" Haruhi's gaze turned back to Kyoya.

"Yes, that's fine." Kyoya said clutching Haruhi's hand. Tamaki left the room.

"Where is Kyoko, Kyoya? Why is she not here?" Haruhi asked, her eyes shining fiercely.

"She wished to study abroad, she's in England currently, from what I understand she's enjoying herself there." Kyoya replied kissing her forehead lightly. Haruhi nodded, her eyes growing foggy. Kyoya bit his lip. _How do I make this better, I promised I'd solve all of her unsolvable problems and here I am sitting, waiting for her to die….there must be some way to save her._ He thought tears welling in his eyes once more. _No, not now, she needs you to be strong now. Kyoko needs you to be strong._ He blinked once, twice, three times before the tears subsided. Haruhi reached up.

"It's okay, you can cry if you need to. I know it must kill you to see me like this, but honestly I'm happy I get to see you just a little while longer." Haruhi whispered, her hand cupping his face he leaned into it, eyes closed. He kissed her palm.

"Haruhi…." He whispered the name with so much pain. Haruhi blinked back her own tears.

"I'm sorry, you know. I never meant for it to happen." She said he voice growing weaker.

"You need rest, shush, I'll be here when you wake." Kyoya said laying a singular finger on her pale and cracked lips. "I promise."

"Will you sing to me like you did Kyoko when she was smaller?" Haruhi asked, Kyoya nodded.

"What would you like me to sing?" he asked scooping her up and laying her on his chest as he snuggled in behind her.

"The lullaby, the one that…."

"I don't know , Haruhi, I don't think I even remember it." Kyoya said as she nuzzled against him.

"Please….for me?" she asked her voice weaker still. She rolled on to her side and nuzzled further, trying to find that spot she always fell asleep in. she found it, right above his heart, a slow steady beat, she breathed in deeply.

"hmm, You are my sunshine my only sunshine…you make me happy when skies are grey." Kyoya sang as he stroked her hair. He took a shaky breath, "You never know, dear, how much I love you…." A tear slide down his cheek. "Please don't take my sunshine away….."

"Again, please?" Haruhi asked, her eyes closed a sad smile on her face.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey, you'll never know dear…how much…." Kyoya stopped and looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. "I love you…please don't take my sunshine away…." He spoke the last lyric as more tears slid down his face. "Haruhi…" he whispered as he kissed her head.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_Kyoko's POV_

"_What the hell? Haruhi, I thought you said it was over!" Father yelled, a vein visibly throbbing in his forehead. Mother looked as shocked as Father obviously felt. _

_ "I-I thought it was, I don't remember….Kyoya I think something is wrong…"Mother said, her eyes wide with terror. _

_ "Damn right, you lied to me, not once but twice!"_

_ "Kyoya please, hear us out." _

_ "Shut up, Suoh!" Father growled. _

_ "No not that, Kyoya I can't remember…anything of yesterday." Mother said leaning against the wall as if the world was spinning. "I can't breathe." _

_ "Can someone tell me, how long this affair has been going on? Anyone?" Father said pinching his nose, trying to regain control of his temper. _

_ "S-"_

_ "Haruhi, don't…" Tamaki warned. _

_ "No please, wife, tell me, how long?" Father said venom dripping with every word. _

_ "Six months." Mother said, looking down at her hands. Tamaki flinched when Father moved. Father chuckled darkly. _

_ "You have the balls to sleep with my wife, and yet here you stand flinching at my every move. Take it like a man Tamaki! Oh, wait, you're still a boy aren't you, still need Grandmother and Daddy dearest to back you up, don't you? All talk and no show, that's what you are, the boy who cried wolf. A liar and a back stabber." Father snarled. _

_ "How dare you!" _

_ "Kyoya! It was an accident-"_

_ "Fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, shame on you, you fool me a third time, someone in this family needs some serious mental readjustments." _

_ "Still bitter and cold, that's the Kyoya I know-"_

_ "I trusted you! Be friended you, helped you run-no correction, I single-handedly ran that damned club, just because you dreamed it into existence. You were my best man, Tamaki…you know what go, just go, I'm done get out of my house." He looked so defeated so alone. _

_ "Father," I ran to his side and hugged him. Mother made her way over._

_ "No, you too. I….just go Haruhi." He said pushing her away. _

_ "Come along dear-"_

_ "Leave her." Father ordered. _

_ "See ya at school tomorrow Munchkin." Tamaki moved to hug me. _

_ "Don't touch my daughter!" Father snarled, both Mother and Tamaki jumped back as Father wrapped me in a death hold. Mother looked pained and determined._

_ "Legally I'm allowed to take her with me." _

_ "Haruhi, she's the only heir to the Ootori Group empire. You'd lose the custody battle." Tamaki said grabbing her shoulder. _

_ " I. said. Get. Out." _

"MOTHER NO!" I sat up quickly on an unfamiliar bed.

"Hey, you're okay, everything will be fine." A older male voice said, I looked in the direction of the oddly familiar voice and I saw a man who was identical and completely different from Albus. "Kyoko, right? I'm Harry, I've heard a lot about you from all three of my kids, but Al specifically. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He had an oddly reassuring smile, like someone you just knew you could trust. His green eyes, similar to Albus', twinkled in a fatherly manor, the corner of his eyes crinkled only slightly betraying his age. His hair was shorter than either of his sons but just as stark black as the two of them. His face held perfectly circular spectacles, something you don't really see everyday. And then right under the part in his perfectly messy bangs was a tiny barely there lightning bolt shaped scar.

"You're…him…the really famous wizard…" I said breathlessly. He chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Yeah that would be me. Darling, can you tell be what you remember from last night?" Harry asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Um, not really, I remember Roxanne coming towards me and then James was really close and then nothing." I said, thinking hard, trying to grasp what happened to me the night before.

"What was Roxanne doing exactly, do you remember that?" Harry asked, his eyes looked wide with worry.

_"We just gonna welcome her properly, aren't we James?" _

"Something about "welcoming me properly?" she got really close I told her to back off and then suddenly she was far away and James and Albus were yelling and…" I closed my eyes and covered my head with my hands, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Alright, it's okay, just calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." Harry said soothingly, rubbing my back.

"James said that a department wanted to get it's hands on me." I whispered.

"The boy doesn't know what he's talking about. Kyoko, we do need to make sure you aren't a threat, we're gonna do some blood work then we'll send you right back to Hogwarts okay?" Harry said, a small encouraging smile gracing his angular face.

"I-is Albus here?" I asked, Harry nodded.

"Hold on," he stood up and walked to the door of the room, "ALBUS!" he yelled down the hall way, I heard footsteps quickly ascend some stairs, it wasn't long before Albus entered the room, looking a tad bit worried.

"Yeah, Dad what is it? Oh, hey you're up." He quickly coming to my bedside. "I've been worried sick about you, James really did a number you. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" he asked looking only a slight bit more relieved than before. Harry chuckled from the door, "What?" Albus asked his father.

"Lily and Jamie weren't kidding, I'll be right back." Harry left the room with a knowing grin on his face. I giggled slightly.

"What?" Albus looked thoroughly confused now.

"You remind me of Father, he acts the same way when I'm sick." I said.

"Oh..hehe…yeah I'm a worrier." He said a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Albus, where am i?" I asked not recognizing the room I was in.

"Um, Dad came and got you after James knocked you out and took you here, our house in downtown London. Dad let me come with, he figured you'd feel safer with me here. It's close to the ministry and not far from the train station either." Albus explained rather quickly. "Hey are you hungry? Mum just made lunch. And I don't know why, but she's anxious to meet you."

"Mmm, is that what that smell is? I haven't had a homemade meal since Mother left." I said swinging my legs over the side of the bed. Then I realized I was not wearing the clothes I was wearing yesterday. I had a pair of shorts on under an oversized green and silver quidditch jersey that fell about mid-thigh, "Number three?" I asked

"My number, it's my jersey from two years ago, Mum couldn't find anything smaller. And she figured you wouldn't want to wear something of Lily's. She reckons you're a bit of a tom boy." Albus replied already half way out of the room. "Can't your dad cook?" he asked stopping at the door.

"He's never needed too, although I assume he can cook a few simple things. He grew up in a house where all he had to do was ring a bell and his meal was brought to his bedside." I said quickly joining Albus at the door. "He had a family cook, we still do although, it's not the same as Mother's cooking. Father will agree, he actually ran into the house some nights when I was younger just to have dinner. He'd skip thousands of meetings to eat something Mother made." I sighed and looked down to the entry room as we descended some rather ancient stairs. I looked up at the wall to admire some of the decorations when I realized…I wasn't staring at stuffed deer heads I nearly cried. "Albus…?"

"What? Oh, yeah, Dad tried to get rid of those before we were born, but they don't come off the walls…neither does that." He pointed and whispered as we passed a curtain. "Don't wake her, whatever you do." Albus warned as we turned and descended another set of stairs. "Mum?"

"Yes, dear, I'm in here." A kind, raspy voice said. It was definitely female but it sounded as though she had a perpetually sore throat. We entered the kitchen and there stood a taller, more trim and definitely fitter version of Lily with brighter red hair and many more freckles. "Oh Hello, there, I'm Ginny, Alby's mum, you must be there young woman who has got him in a tizzy. He's been fretting about you since you lot arrived. You know he's only shown this much worry over Rose and Lily. Consider yourself lucky lass." Ginny Potter said with a wink. Albus groaned and plopped down at the large table in the middle of the room. "What's your name again Love?" Ginny asked as she turned back to the stove.

"Kyoko Ootori, I'm a transfer student from Japan." I said pleasantly. Albus looked bewildered. Harry entered the room with a teasing smirk. "Harry-san." I said acknowledging his presence.

"Oh there you are, I was beginning to think you went back to the office already." Ginny said embracing her husband. "She's a pretty one." Ginny muttered to Harry. Harry chuckled and nodded.

"I'm beginning to think Albus knows that as well." Harry replied quietly.

"Albus, what's behind the curtain in the entry hall?" I asked sitting down. Albus looked up from a crack in the table's face that he was studying rather vigorously.

"Oh, Mrs. Black, Sirius Black's Mother." He said simply, I tilted my head confused. "James' name sake was my dad's god father. He was the last living male black. When he died my dad was named the owner of the Black empire, being this house and every galleon to the name and Kreature, the house elf that sometimes brings Scor and I food when we study, and a motorbike." Albus explained, now scratching at the crack he was previously studying. "She's not a nice woman. Hates anything less than a pure." He said absently.

"Albus…" Ginny warned.

"I'm just explaining, Mum, it's the truth anyway." Albus whined laying his head on the table in defeat.

"A pure what?" I asked thoroughly confused now. Harry chuckled a twinkle in his bright eyes.

"Magic in our world is based on blood, the purer the blood is the more magic it has. So muggle born wizards and witches have what is considered to be magical blood in the dirtiest form. The 'Pure' as Albus so gently put it, are a very uppity race of wizards. They believe that anyone who fraternizes with lower blood statuses that are of pure blood status to be the enemy and should there for be exterminated. They are referred to as Blood traitors to the Pure. My Father was considered a Blood traitor by marrying my mother, a muggle born witch. My wife's family was considered that way as well. I am what they would call a half blood, half muggle born half pure blood. Does this make a little more sense?" Harry asked sitting down at the table with Albus and I.

"What would I be considered? Muggle born?" I asked as a plate full of western food was placed in front of me.

"Well see that's why you are here instead of at school, Love. The ministry doesn't know what to make of you. Your magical abilities are so strong but so wild, especially for your age. Eat up dearie you look thin." Ginny said motioning to my plate. I smiled and took a bite. "So…Kyoko, what is home like? What does your Father do? Is he a wizard? And your mother is she a witch? Or are they muggles? Do you have any siblings? Cousins?"

"Mum!" Albus snapped.

"Gin, let the girl eat." Harry said

"It's fine, both my parents are non-magical. My father is the CEO of a powerful medical corporation, I'm an only child. I have cousins, both biological and not biological. My mother is a lawyer. But my parents are separated for the time being…" I said the last part quietly. Harry's eyes turned sad, Ginny looked confused. Albus bit his lip and played with his food.

"Darling, I'm so sorry, that must be very hard on you…" Ginny said. "Taking care of your father at such a young age-"

"My mother raised herself…her mother died when she was very young. There's nothing wrong, both my parents handle stress very well, as do I." I replied coldly. Ginny looked stunned, Harry's gaze sharpened and Albus looked up at his parents with an accusatory glare.

"Come on, let's go, Kyo." Albus said grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs. He opened a door and rummaged around for a second. "Here, they should fit." He handed me a pair of Hitachiin jeans. I snorted. "What?" he asked glaring at the jeans.

"My Uncle Kaoru designed those….I guess it makes sense though." I said, fitting the urge to giggle again, I couldn't hide the smirk that slipped on to my face though.

"What is so funny?" Albus snapped, his green eyes glowing under his long dark bangs.

"You would like Father, I think Father would like you too." I replied taking the jeans and walking to my room. I slipped them on and walked back out and right into Albus. "Oh, this is familiar isn't?" I asked giggling and looking up at him. Albus chuckled and tossed me over his shoulder. "Albus Severus Potter, you put me down right now!" I squealed as he carried me down the stairs and out the door


	8. Chapter 8

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Sorry it took so long guys, i posted two this time though. any way let me know what you think **_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Albus where are we?" I asked as Albus set me down outside of pub of sorts.

"This is the leaky cauldron. But we won't be staying long, we're just going through the back. Hey Hannah!" Albus said to a kind friendly looking woman, who merely smiled and waved at us. "We are going to my Uncle's shop for a bit…it's a nice distraction." Albus said grabbing my hand and leading me to the back of the pub. He led me in to an alley way and opened up a door that was not there before. The door opened to a brighter, more charming alley way. Some people were milling about in the streets. Albus smirked and led me into the alley way. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, the shopping center of the wizarding world." He said, I looked around, it seemed a bit dingy but then again coming from upper class Japan, everything about England seemed dingy.

"Hmm, what's that store there?" I asked pointing to a large statue of a man robotically tipping his tall purple and orange top hat at us sitting outside a large colorful store front.

"That is the very store I was telling you about. Weasely Wizard Wheezes, my Uncle George's shop." Albus said playfully, he swung me on to his back, I latched on as he ran toward the statue.

"A-ha-Albus Potter, why do you always end up carrying me places?" I asked through a giggle.

"Because you are so easy to carry." He laughed back as the store's door swung open.

"ALBY POTTER WHY AREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL!" a male voice bellowed from behind the counter. Suddenly a ginger head appeared with a smirk that would have reminded me of uncle Kaoru. "And you are?" he asked.

" Kyoko Ootori…" I replied as I slide to the floor.

"George Weasely, pleasure to meet you Love." The man said with a flirtatious wink. "FRED GET THIS GIRL SOMETHING TO EAT SHE LOOKS FAMISHED!" George bellowed over his shoulder. I shot Albus a questioning look. Albus merely smiled. _Must be a family trait, We must always feed the guest_ I thought smirking at the idea of Father meeting them. Suddenly a boy with dark brown eyes and bright red hair and freckles galore appeared in a doorway in the back. He looked a tad bit bewildered.

"Dad the potion ain't workin'" the boys said, his eyes widened when he saw me. "Woah….H-hi I'm Fred Weasely Jr." he said a tad shakily with a sheepish smile. I smiled and shook his hand as he neared us.

"Hi, Kyoko Ootori." I said, the boy blushed slightly. Albus stiffened next to me. This boy was muscular, more so than James or Albus, he had a carefree air about him that crackled with energy and mischief, I couldn't help but smile around him. _Maybe this is how Father felt about Tamaki, before the fight…._ I wondered momentarily.

"Fred, food." George ordered. Fred jumped and nodded and ran up a set of stairs I hadn't noticed until now. "You'll have to excuse him, he's awkward around ladies, especially real pretty ones." George said winking again.

"He can talk to Rox and Lily just fine." A woman said appearing from behind a shelf, she had dark skin and long dark hair and brown eyes. She looked like Roxanne. "Hello, Love, I'm Angelina, George's wife."

"Y-you're Roxanne's parents?" I asked, suddenly nervous, Albus' arm wrapped around my shoulders comfortingly. Angelina's eyes narrowed, George merely looked curious, although he had a weird glint his fiercely blue eyes.

"Yes we are…" Angelina replied slowly, and with a slight edge, "What about it?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Fred reappeared with a sandwich of sorts, he looked worried. I bit my lip and played with the tips of my hair.

"I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to happen…. I felt threatened so I defended myself. I never meant to-"

"Kyo stop." Albus said, giving me a look that said he'd explain later.

"What are you talking about?" Angelina looked pissed now.

"It was a little roe, Mum it was nothing. Roxy was merely staking her claim." Fred said quickly, looking completely calm all of a sudden. _How did he know, when they didn't? _I wondered as I pressed myself closer to Albus for protection. George broke in to an uneasy smile.

"Love, would you mind helping me with this potion, Freddy can't get it to work." George said leading his wife back to the room Fred previously appeared from.

" 'M sorry, Mum's a bit protective of Roxy. Don't know why though, my little sister is as fierce as they come." Fred said handing me the sandwich. "It's just ham and cheese, but it should do for now." He said with a small smile. Albus stiffened again. I smiled in return before shooting Albus a questioning look. "So you're from Japan? What's it like there?" Fred asked.

"Very different from here, it's more high tech and cleaner." I replied with a gracious smile. "At least the part of Japan I grew up in."

` "Oh….do you miss them? Your parents?" Fred asked sheepishly.

"My father? Everyday…My mother? I don't know anymore…" I replied leaning against Albus. I was engulfed in the smell of used leather, old books, and peppermint as he wrapped his other arm around me and held me against him. He pressed his face into my hair.

"It's okay, I've got you." Albus murmured. I felt tears prick my eyes, I blinked the little watery devils away. _"it's okay Little Angel, I'm here.."_

_ "And Mother? Is she here?" _

I swallowed and willed the memory away. I pushed up my glasses and shrugged Albus off. "I'm fine, what's that shop?" I asked pointing to a little store with brooms and a quidditch uniform in the store window, even though I could already guess what it was, but as Father often said, Might as well humor the poor fools. Albus looked a little upset at my little show of independence.

"Oh, that's Quality Quidditch Merchandise." Fred said, "You wanna go check it out?" he asked, his eyes glinting excitedly. I nodded, Albus followed us as we walked out of the Joke shop. "Hey Um, Kyoko? Are you and Alby a thing? Or is he just being weird?" Fred asked looking slightly nervous in the direction of his cousin.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I stated, cautiously.

"Well, I guess I was just wondering, because he's being awfully protective of you don't you think? I mean, you're pretty and everything, so I can see why he would be protective, but he appears to be under the impression that it's his job to protect you while you are here….you know?" Fred said really fast, like Tamaki when he's nervous or excited. "I'm thinking, he might have feelings for you…"

"Well, he is my best friend, a side from my cousins and Father. It's natural for him to feel something, and be protective of me when he deems a situation unsafe for me. But he's not over stepping any boundaries, I'm not uncomfortable or anything." I replied coolly.

"So…you two are a thing then?" Fred asked sadly, as if I just killed his pet fish.

"I never said that, don't misconstrued my words Weasely, I merely saying he knows things about my past that no one else knows and has every right to be somewhat protective." I snapped and turning sharply away from him. _Calm down, he meant no harm Kyoko, you are letting his hormones effect you._ I chastised myself. I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned to see Albus smirking at Fred darkly.

"And that would be why she is a Slytherin, Fred." Albus said smugly as the older boy recovered from shock.

"Really? I could have sworn I saw a flash of Ravenclaw there, maybe some Gryffindor with that temper though." Fred taunted back, Albus' cheeks tinged pink.

"Slytherins have a temper too you know." Albus said darkly.

"I believe you, 'course you inherited that emotional monstrosity from your Dad." Fred said rather rudely.

"Watch it, Weasely." Albus' tone was dangerously low.

"Just speaking the truth-"

"Thin ice, Fredrick, thin ice" Albus snapped, I huffed and walked quickly to the sports shop. "Kyoko! Wait up!" Albus yelled following me quickly. "Are you upset with me?" he asked as we entered the store.

"No, merely annoyed. Why?" I reply idly wondering around the store, looking at the uniforms and running my hand over the brooms. Albus put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"I pissed you off somehow and I want to fix it. Tell me what I did that made you so upset." He said, his green eyes dark and clouded. I shook my head.

"It's nothing."

"One second you are leaning on me and ready to cry and the next second you're mad at me and the rest of the world and storming about like everyone is your enemy. I get that you miss them, him, her, everyone over there. I understand that you are feeling lost and alone. But I'm here, okay, I wanna help you feel at least less lost, and more at home here. It's scary, I understand. please let me be here for you, okay?" Albus said, he gave a timid smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away."_

_ "Again, again Daddy!" _

I nodded and went back to idly searching the store. A little gold ball glinted in the sunlight that streamed through the sky light. "Albus what is this?" I asked looking at the small thing with heightened interest.

"That, milady is what us wizard folk call a snitch. It's the little ball that I, the seeker of the quidditch team, chase around and the game doesn't end until this little guy is caught. It's named after the snidget, a small golden feathered bird that was the original "snitch" during the beginnings of quidditch." Albus explained excitedly as he tapped a button of sorts on the ball and suddenly two wings appeared and fluttered in a rather hurried pace. The ball itself didn't move which disappointed me greatly. I frowned at the ball.

"It's not moving…" I stated lamely.

"Well, Love that's because it's charmed to stay put. Can't have little kiddies chasing it around and getting hurt now can we?" Albus asked with a small teasing smirk. I giggled.

"There you go sounding like Father again." I said with a childish smile. He grabbed me around the waist and tickled me. "Ha! Albus!" I protested.

"What was that, little one? Who is this Albus character?" Albus teased taking on a deep fatherly tone.

"Oh no one Father, just a boy I met in boarding school." I said in a high pitched voice, trying not giggle.

"Is that how you introduce your friends, Oh, just a silly boy I met in England...no one really special." Albus mimicked in a horrible interpretation of myself. He started tickling me again. "Tell me about him Kyoko, he must be someone special for you to remember him so easily when I tickle you."

"He's silly, and athletic, charming. He's very smart for his age, and…" I stopped myself, _W-what am I saying? _I thought, confused by some of the things I said about him.

"And?" Albus said in the fatherly tone. "What else, popkin?" he asked, I wrinkled my nose.

"Popkin? My Father has never called me that." I said, Albus looked momentarily confused.

"Really? Well surely your dad has some strange nickname for you. At least I thought most rich people had odd nicknames for their children." Albus said, looking a little down trodden.

"Well…he does…but…" I started looking down at my hands shyly.

"But it's a private nickname? Something special between you and him?" Albus asked, pulling me into his chest. "My mum has one for me too. I understand if you don't want to tell me."

"Little Angel." I murmured into his shoulder , ducking my face away so he wouldn't hear me.

"What? What did you say?" Albus asked ducking his head down close to mine.

"Little Angel, that's what Father calls me, because I gave him hope." I said quietly.

"Hope for what?"

"I don't know, just hope in general I guess." I replied leaning on him. _Too dependent, you are being to dependent, Ootoris do not behave this way._ I scolded myself while pushing away and strolling back out the door. "I want to go back, please?" I said standing in the door way my head turned in Albus' direction. He didn't respond but merely grabbed my hand and led me back to his home.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Soo sorry i haven't updated in a while, i got really busy for a while there, so two chapters, maybe three? let me know what you think. **_

_**i do not own OHSHC nor do i own Harry Potter. **_

_**Chapter 9**_

_Meanwhile in Japan:_

"_Daddy, Daddy look!" the small jubilant girl leaped into Kyoya's waiting arms._

_ "What do you have for me now, Angel?" he asked as the small girl snuggled in his lap. She held up a picture that she had drawn that day in class. "Oh beautiful, is that Mommy? And Daddy?" _

_ "Yep and there's me and that's Uncle Tamaki, and there's Uncle Hika and Uncle Kao. And there's Aunt Fuyumi." The girl said excitedly. _

_ "Well then who is this person right here?" Kyoya asked pointing to a darker smallish sized shape that he assumed was person._

_ "That's my friend, she won't tell me her name though, but she sometimes comes to school with me." Kyoko said animatedly. _

_ "Only sometimes? Why not all the time?" Kyoya asked getting worried. _

_ "She says she can't, her mommy won't let her." Kyoko replied simply, looking a little sad. _

_ "Well, where did you meet her?" _

_ "At the park when Mommy took me to the park." The five year old said through a yawn. _

_ "Sounds like nap time to me." Haruhi said appearing in the doorway of Kyoya's home office. Kyoko pouted and slumped in Kyoya's lap. "Come on Kiki, lets go, Daddy's got work to do." Haruhi said with a wink in Kyoya's direction, he sent her a silent thank you in return. Kyoko reluctantly got off her father's lap and followed Haruhi out of the room. "So, how's work so far." Haruhi said reappearing fifteen minutes later in his doorway. _

_ "Hmph."Kyoya replied staring down the mass of paper on his desk. _

_ "Funny, Kyoko said the same thing about her favorite story book when I offered to read it to her. This temper appears to be a familial trait, or you two are just extremely bored." Haruhi teased as she came around the desk to kiss him on the cheek. Kyoya frowned and grabbed a file from the stack. To his surprise it was the picture his daughter drew. _

_ "Haruhi, what do you know about our Daughter's "Friend"." Kyoya asked pointing to the dark mass in the corner of the page…._

"Kyoya!" the dark haired man jumped and nearly dropped the person who snuggled in his arms. He turned to glare at the intruder. Tamaki had returned holding a bag full of what appeared to be food and a tray of cups. "What are you doing?" he asked his blue eyes wide with unbelief.

"Sleeping with my wife. Is there a problem?" he asked the blonde, sending the man the trade mark glare. The blonde's eyes changed from unbelief to anger.

"Your ex-wife." Tamaki corrected. Kyoya visibly flinched and held Haruhi tighter, like a small child not willing to give up his favorite toy. Haruhi turned her head and stretched.

"Boys there is no point in fighting now. I need you both, end of story." Haruhi said sitting up from between Kyoya's legs. "Food, Tamaki." She ordered holding out her hand. Tamaki begrudgingly handed her the bag of food and plopped down in the chair Kyoya had previously occupied not to long ago. "Here, you, eat." She said shoving a strawberry into Kyoya's mouth, Kyoya frowned at her but ate it anyway. "Here's your breakfast Tamaki." She handed him a warm package as she munched on her own. "So I have this new case, but I can't seem to get anywhere with it." Haruhi said, Kyoya smirked at her back-handed way of asking for help.

"Why don't you tell us about it." He offered. She smiled and leaned on his chest.

"Haruhi-"

"Don't." _let her think she has a case, a sense of normalcy will help everyone right now. _he finished the warning in his mind, hoping Tamaki caught the memo.

"Kyoya you know this stuff is classified…"She trailed off waiting for him to convince her otherwise. "Doctor-Patient confidentiality."

"Are you a Doctor?" he asked, Haruhi shook her head, "A patient, then?" again she shook her head and then giggled.

"You ironic-"

"What?" Kyoya interrupted leaning closer to her face. She blushed and swatted at his face. Tamaki fidgeted in his chair. "Finish the phrase, Haruhi." Kyoya encouraged.

"You masterfully ironic bastard." She finished and stuck out her tongue. Kyoya chuckled quietly.

"Adjectives, impressive." He said as she stuck her tongue out again. "Careful, you might not get that tongue back." He teased kissing her nose. Tamaki fidgeted more in the background.

"Ah hem. I'm still here you know." Tamaki said, "I mean your playful banter is really entertaining and all, but Kyoya, that's my girlfriend you are flirting with." Kyoya rolled his eyes and turned to face Tamaki.

"It's funny how now, when I've already been married to her, slept with her and had a kid with her; you decide that it's time for you to make a move. You didn't seem to mind when she was single and I openly flirted with her during the host club, or any other time we all got together. Tamaki you didn't even care about the beach house her freshman year. And you didn't really fight hard for her when I stole that dance from you. But now, as if for some reason you deemed her affection for you worthy of your time when it wasn't before, you want to throw a three year old worthy temper tantrum when we throw around a casual banter. Yes there was flirting involved, but how can't there be? We were married, and still hold some affection for each other." Tamaki froze at this, Kyoya smirked knowing he hit that bull's eye head on. Tamaki looked at Haruhi with wide questioning eyes.

"I-is that true?" he asked.

"Well where do you think Kyoko came from?" Haruhi asked teasingly, thinking he was asking about the whole remark not the one part. Kyoya fought the urge to chuckle at her still apparent oblivious nature. Tamaki looked outraged. "Oh, you mean the-oh okay, yeah kinda." _And the bluntness as well, that's gotta sting._ Kyoya thought with a mocking smirk. _Wait, kinda? What does she mean?_

"Only kinda?" now it was Tamaki's turn to smirk, although it wasn't nearly as effective as his former friend's, he was still quite proud he could smirk at Kyoya.

"I-I don't know, I'm not used to men just fighting over me. I love you both." Haruhi looked sadly down at her hands. "This is so hard, I don't even know how it happened, it just did. One second Tamaki nothing more than a brother to me and then the next second we were kissing. And it's not like I remember all of what led up to that, I don't, I just know that suddenly I wasn't feeling as safe as I had before I blacked out."

"You were unconscious the entire time?" Tamaki looked thoroughly upset and confused now. Kyoya's eyebrows knit together. "But you were talking and…"

"Appeared conscious?" Tamaki nodded, "But you don't remember a thing?" Kyoya clarified, looking at Haruhi. She nodded as well.

"It was Kyoko's birthday…I hadn't been feeling well for some reason, everything was just off." Haruhi mumbled as she leaned on Kyoya again. Kyoya looked just as confused as Tamaki. "Mm…" Haruhi groaned holding her head and shutting her eyes tight.

"Darling?"

"Haruhi, Mon Amour."

"Don't over work yourself, it'll be okay, just relax." Kyoya soothed, readjusting her in his lap. A nurse ran in a checked Haruhi's vitals.

"She needs rest, I'm going to ask you two to leave-"

"No you are going to get my brother in here and changed to her current doctor….understood, Nurse?" Kyoya ordered his eyes dark and threatening. The nurse blanched and nodded before quickly exiting the room. "Thank you." He growled as she left. Haruhi moved to sit up but was pushed back down, she opened her eyes to see Tamaki's hand holding her in place, shocking all three of the room's occupants.

"Just don't sit up….wouldn't want you getting unnaturally sick now would we?" Tamaki asked shakily. "Am I right?" he looked at Kyoya for conformation. Kyoya nodded still looking stunned.

"Just lay still for a bit, Haruhi." Kyoya said, the nurse came back in looking scared for her life. "Why isn't my brother with you?" Kyoya barked, the Nurse flinched.

"W-which brother would y-you prefer, O-Ootori-sama?" the nurse asked.

"Akito-Niisan please." Kyoya looked more annoyed the longer the nurse stood there, "Well?"

"Y-yes sir, r-right away." The nurse squeaked as she ran out the room again. Kyoya rolled his eyes. Tamaki gave him an understanding smile, Haruhi giggled from his chest. Kyoya looked down at her with a questioning glint in his eyes.

"The Shadow King has spoken." Haruhi said in a demanding voice, bringing her fist up for emphasis. "Now obey, or die." She giggled out. Kyoya chuckled while Tamaki merely looked confused.

"Shadow King?" the blonde asked.

"It's a nickname the Twins and I dubbed him my freshman year. He figured it out about half way through the year. And I don't know…it's just a joke now." Haruhi said nonchalantly. Tamaki nodded, his indigo eyes dull with an odd sadness.

"Kyoya! And Haruhi, haven't seen your pretty little face in a while, Tamaki how are you?" Akito Ootori said as he entered the room. "So, Haruhi, you've got a fatal brain tumor that's inoperable ….technically you should be dead right now and yet….you are alive with nothing more than a headache and slight nausea and maybe some dizziness. Either this is a medical miracle or France was way off in their diagnostic. While both are plausible, one more likely than the other I'm afraid, do you mind if we preform another CAT-scan? Just to be certain." He looked over her records and charts. Haruhi shuffled slightly, Kyoya looked apprehensive and Tamaki looked somewhat outraged at the jab to his home country.

"Um sure…." Haruhi said looking sheepishly at her former Brother in law. "When do we start." She asked. Akito chuckled.

"Ever the eager one aren't you?" Haruhi blushed at this.

"Only when I want it over with already." She replied bluntly. Akito looked stunned, Kyoya chuckled lightly. "And your little word games don't fool me Nii-san, I was married to Kyoya for eighteen years and I was his friend for about five years prior to that, I'm fluent in Ootori." Kyoya ducked behind Haruhi's head to keep his laughter somewhat contained. Akito only appeared more stunned as she kept talking. Tamaki did nothing to hide his laughter as the middle Ootori boy's facial expression changed from surprise to absolute shock. "And being a host club member, I know an ill-attempted flirt when I see one." Both Kyoya and Tamaki were in tears at this comment, Akito's face wasn't quite sure what emotion it should betray at this moment it time, instead it froze at somewhere between hilarity and anger. "So…how about that CAT-scan?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Chapter 10 **_

_Father, _

_ How are you? And Mother? How is she? Yes I know that she is sick, I received a letter from her shortly after I sent you the last one, explaining everything. I am well, although confused and frustrated. Boys in high school are annoying. Albus, my good friend, introduced me to his parents and a cousin, along with his Aunt and Uncle, they run an odd little shop in an underground shopping center. But Albus got very protective of me when his cousin, Fred, flirted with me. The boy is three years older than Albus and I, preposterous I know. Then they started fighting in a street, I stopped it before it escalated beyond words, it was still quite angering. I understand why they were behaving that way…but is it really that nessicary. Father, sometimes I wish I were a boy, just so the petty fighting over my heart is less existent. The work is significantly less than it was at Ouran but it's harder and some of the homework takes longer. Potions is so far my easiest subject, the practical homework assignments take days, sometimes weeks to complete but they are fun and messy. I turned Albus' hair green the other day, what a sight that was. As always I miss you and love you dearly. _

_Your little angel,_

_Kyoko. `_

"Come on it's time to go, Love!" Albus yelled, running up to me, his green eyes bright with excitement, Scorpius ran up behind him. Both dressed in matching green turtle necks, sliver bands across their biceps and upper chest cavities, their pants were a stormy grey color, they had mahogany colored boots and gauntlets and shin guards.

"I'll be down shortly." I replied with a small smile. Albus frowned but nodded. Scorpius' reaction was different, though.

"What you aren't gonna wish your boy good luck? Maybe a little good luck kiss?" Scorpius asked raising a dainty nearly invisible eyebrow, a teasing smirk lighting up his aristocratic features. I furrowed my brow, narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips. I slowly stood with a grace that resembled that of a cobra poised for a strike. Albus paled while Scorpius crossed his arms in an attempt at looking masculine.

"One, he is not my boy, two, who are you to command my every action and emotion, three, the only kiss I'll be giving anyone, will be my foot kissing your European butt back to your spolit princely paradise. Understood Malfoy?" I asked stepping up closer to him, our faces inches apart. "Now I've got a letter to send." And with that I stormed out of the great hall and up to the Owlry Tower.

"That could have gone better don't you think?" James asked as he strolled up behind me. "What exactly happened back there? Did Albus hurt you? I'll kill him if he did." James said his eyes flashing with a strange fierceness. I sniggered.

"It wasn't Al it was Scorpius and I've handled it thank you. Why aren't you down at the pitch, that's where everyone else is, besides aren't you like the "King of Quidditch" or something? Shouldn't you be sitting on your thrown?" I asked turning sharply to look at him, it was hard to be menacing, considering he was a foot and a half taller than me. I raised an eyebrow, pushed up my glasses and crossed my arms in a very Father-like manner. James smirked in response.

"What are you mocking me now?" James asked walking up a few steps ahead of me. He held a hand out to me. I grabbed it as he aided me up the slippery stairs. "No one has ever decided to use what I'm good at against me. Impressive Ootori, but can you keep them coming, is the question."

"I'm full of surprises, Potter, it's my job to keep you on your toes." I said with a classic Ootori level smirk. I tossed my long hair over my shoulder and played with a singular braid, emerald and silver ribbons threaded in with the sleek black strands. "But really, why did you follow me up here?" I peaked up at him over the rim of my glasses, James fidgeted with his own.

"I'm sending a letter to Mum, and Fred." James said holding up two envelopes a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh, a Momma's boy are we?" I asked teasingly. I plucked the envelopes out of his hand and ran to the other side of the tower. James' arms wrapped around me waist and pulled me to him. "Getting handsy? I don't believe you've even bought me dinner yet." I said as I looked up at him. James raised an eyebrow and tightened his grip, he also smelled like leather, it might have been a family trait, but it had a more tangy, almost metallic scent mixed in with it, I fidgeted nervously, it smelled almost like blood.

"Was that a challenge?" he asked, his head suddenly closer than it was before, my breath caught, "Was it, Ootori?" he whispered seductively, his lips inches away from my own. I swallowed and debated my chances of getting caught up here by some poor student, or worse a teacher. "Kyoko…." James breathed, I shivered as it brushed my ear, my heart rate rising, _Something isn't right here_.

"MERLIN'S BEARD, JAMES SIRIUS YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE THE POOR GIRLS THAT AREN'T IN OUR FAMILY ALONE CAN YOU?!" the little spit fire known as Lily screeched as she appeared in the tower doorway. James' jaw clenched as he released me. "Kyo, Alby's looking for ya. Down by the stands, I told him I'd send you there if I found you." James's hand squeezed my abdominal muscles before snatching his letters back.

"OW!" I yelped and glared at him, Lily's brown eyes narrowed dangerously, she then grabbed my arm and led me down the stairs rather quickly. I looked at the younger girl questioningly.

"Just find Alby, he's worrying himself into a tizzy." Lily said pushing me toward the pitch, she looked nervously over her shoulder. I followed suite and saw James staring down at me with a sort of possessive set to his otherwise very calm face. "Go on! Go!" Lily yelled as I picked up pace and sprinted toward the pitch.

"Bloody hell!" Albus said as he crushed me to him, his scent over whelming my senses calming me down again. He now had donned an emerald and silver t-shirt styled cloak over the turtle neck. I smiled and hugged him back just as fiercely. "I thought I wouldn't get you see before the match." He kissed my head. "Are you okay, you seem panicked."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good Luck, have fun." I whispered into his chest. He smiled and held me a little tighter.

"I will, Love, just for you." He kissed my head again. I smiled and looked up at him.

"You'd better get out there, how else do you expect to catch the snitch?" I teased slapping his shoulder playfully. He smirked and ran into the locker rooms.

"You two looked oddly cozy, there. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were dating him." Rosie said behind me, causing me slight alarm. I turned to face her. "What exactly happened when you two were at Grimmauld Place, anyway?"

"We are just friends, Rose nothing is going on." I said slowly, _Denial, first trick of the trade, make it smooth and simple. No one can see through you that way._ I reminded myself. "I've only known you all for three months. Honestly how can anything bloom out of that?" _Half-truths and word play, second trick of the trade, state well known facts to cover any loop holes they might see through, emotional reactions must be kept to a minimum. _"If there is any emotional connection here it's only passing. As my best friend he's bound to play a little cozily with me." I said casually, "I mean it's not like you and Scorpius don't play around a little bit." Rose blushed and looked away, I smirked. _Level the field, third trick of the trade, point out flaws in their game play that equal your own. After all to an Ootori, the world is but a playground._ "Is there something blooming there that shouldn't be Rose?" I asked stepping closer, _Trick of the trade number four, intimidation, it forces the opponent to comply to your wish, turning the odds in your favor. _

"I-I don't know what you are taking about. S-Malfoy is nothing more than a bother to me. You of all people should know that." Rose sputtered, her freckled face bright red. I coolly raised an eyebrow.

"Good then we've come to an understanding, you leave me and my relationship with Albus alone, and I will tell no one that should otherwise know, about you and Scorpius. How does that sound?" _Hook, line, sinker…_ Rose looked at me wide eyed. I smiled slowly. "Well? Do we have a deal, Rose?" I asked again.

"Y-yes."

"Good. I'm going to the game care to join me?" I asked turning back to the stands. Rose quickly looped her arm with my own and we headed up to the stands.

"Hey what was James doing? I mean when he followed you out of the Hall?" Rose asked, "He's not one for following girls around."

"He just wanted to make sure I wasn't mad at him or Albus. That's all. Oh look!" I said pointing down to the pitch where Slytherin and Hufflepuff had lined up in the center of the field. Scorpius and the Hufflepuff captain shook hands and the players were in the air. Albus zipped around the pitch stopping just above Rose and I, his line of vision sorely focused on the game in front of him. "What is he doing?" I asked Rose as she watched Scorpius with rapt attention.

"Al? he's scoping for the snitch, it's a tactic Uncle Harry used, James does it too. What they do is they make a single circuit around the pitch before perching in an ideal location depending on the set of the sun. The sun tends to catch the snitch in a glint when they spot the glint they fly in the direction they see it move. I suppose Grandfather Potter used the tactic as well, because it appears instinctual, they don't learn it it's just what they do." Rose explained her eyes never leaving the blur of blonde and emerald.

"Is that how Al explained it to you?" I asked doubting she learned it from watching her cousins and Uncle play.

"What? No, Mum did, to Dad actual, I merely over heard." Rose explained absently.

"Al has seen something, look he's moving." I said excitedly as Albus zipped straight past us.

"I BELIEVE ALBY POTTER HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" the announcer said over the intercom. Albus ducked around players and dived away from bludgers.

"Come on Al!" Scorpius yelled from his current position. The Slytherins had erupted in chants.

"ALBY ALBY ALBY!"

"POTTER, YOU CAN DO IT"

"COME ON ALBUS GET THE SNITCH!"

"Albus come on." I muttered as I strained to see over an obnoxiously tall fifth year's shoulder. I saw Albus fly overhead, then he stopped and scoped for a moment before diving, directly at me, then I became aware of the buzzing sound next to my head, I ducked as Albus' arm shot out and snatch the creature out the air. He smiled and winked at me.

"Thanks, Love." He mouthed as he flew back up into the air. "Oi! Turner, looking for this?" he yelled mockingly to the Hufflepuff seeker. The yellow and black clad boy hung his head and flew back to his locker rooms.

"POTTER'S GOT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS 300 TO 50! SORRY PUFFS MAYBE NEXT TIME!" the commentator said in the mic. I ran down to the field where Slytherin was congratulating the team. Albus saw me and ran towards hoisting me up so that my legs wrapped around his waist.

"You were marvelous out there." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well I had my good luck charm watching out for me…." He teased kissing my nose.

"I'll have to thank her, then won't I?" I asked as he set me down. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I guess so….hey uh, good luck charm?" I looked up at him momentarily confused, "You going to the celebratory party to night? It'll be fun." He leaned closer, "or we could study instead." He whispered in my ear. I giggled and push him back.

"Good Luck charm isn't in at the moment, but I'll be happy to give her the message." I said sliding out of his hold. Albus pouted playfully.

"Please, I think you'd really have fun. We don't party like the Gryffindors, but we still have a lot of fun. Kyoko, I'd really like to see you there." Albus said as we waked toward the locker rooms.

"I'll think about it. Now go take a shower, you stink." I said. Albus stuck out his tongue and ran into the locker rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Chapter 11**_

The music boomed out from the dungeons as I neared them. _Here it goes_. I thought as I spoke the dungeon password and the hidden door swung open. "OI! Ootori, you ready?" a boy I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting bellowed from his spot on couch. I gave him a polite albeit forced smile and scoped for Albus and Scorpius. I felt a hand wrap around my waist and pull me down ward. I smacked the hand and stood up quickly.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry I had lost you." Albus said his hand resting gently on the small of my back. "Is the bloke bothering you?" Albus asked eyeing the boy with a sort of malice in those emerald orbs. The boy coward slightly in the couch, underclassmen girls around him looked unimpressed with his sudden scared demeanor. A couple of them even batted their eyes at Albus instead of turning their attentions to the boy they sat with.

"No, he's just not sure of where he stands in comparison to me." I replied and leaned into Albus slightly. I smirked at the boy with an air of superiority and intellect. I looked down my nose at him, "Common boy, lets hope you learn your place." I sneered daintily. Albus smirked and led me away.

"What did you mean by that? 'Common Boy'?" Albus asked as he handed me a glass.

"Just that, he is merely a common boy. He means to show dominance over me, when he has nothing to dominate me with. He is placing himself in a position that he doesn't have in my life." I said nonchalantly, studying the cup in my hand, "What is this?" I asked. Albus looked into the cup like he had forgotten what he just handed me.

"Oh, it's just butter beer, it's nothing to bad. Try it." He encouraged. I sipped it tentatively and smiled as the warmth spread through me. "See, it's not that bad." He said, "Um…do you have someone in that position…o-or want a specific person there?" Albus asked, red tinting his cheeks. I sipped the drink again.

"Mm…not at the moment." I said catching a little foam that missed my mouth on my finger. Albus reached out and stoked my single braid, fingering the ribbons laced with in.

"Not even, back in Japan? There's no one waiting for you to return?" Albus stepped a little closer, his eyes still glued to my braid, not meeting my own. "Other than your family obviously, but….."

"But? No I don't have any one waiting for me to return only to marry me, and hide me away from you all. Father wasn't one to contain me or hide me away from the world, in fact he always made sure I was present for business meetings, and when I was younger I even traveled with him, he told me his father did the same for him and his brothers when they were growing up, so why would he neglect me the same experience? He never planned to marry me off, he holds any man who dares enter my life to a standard, so far no business owner or heir to a wealthy business has managed to surpass Father's expectation." I explained gently taking a hold of his hand.

"Well maybe…." Albus now looked at our interlocked hands, " You know what , we aren't gonna talk about this now. We are gonna have fun, because I think you and I deserve a little fun." He grabbed another cup and motioned to mine, "Lets dance." He lead me out to the dance floor and pulled me closer to him. He lightly place one hand on my waist and grasped my other in his, he slowly swayed with me.

"Isn't the rhythm a little fast for this?" I asked, laughing lightly. Albus chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"Mm, maybe….but I prefer slow dancing….." Albus hummed in my ear. "Oh, here's a slow song." He said gently spinning me out and then pulling me back in, closer than before. "You look beautiful." Albus sighed contently as his grip on my waist tightened a little. I looked down at myself, not quite registering what he meant. I wore a long sleeve Kelley green t-shirt, that in my opinion washed me out, and grey skinny jeans and all black saddle shoe ankle boot heels.

"How so?" I asked.

"What do you mean? You've got these rain cloud grey eyes that lure people in, this gorgeous and….soft, dark chocolate hair, I could run my fingers through it all day, and your little smirk and slightly up turned nose, Merlin their adorable….by the way, I love green and grey on you." Albus said, leaning his forehead against mine. I took a shuddering breathe.

"Al-Albus, are you drunk?" I asked tentatively, Albus smiled and nudged my nose with his own.

"Only a little." He replied and clutched me closer, my chest was pressed against his now. "Is that a problem?" he asked opening his previously closed eyes. "Am I scaring you Love?" the fierceness in his gaze pierced my own.

"Well it's just you never behave this way, are you sure you aren't totally slammed?" I asked as he turned us and kept us swaying. Albus was suddenly a little but more stiff than before.

"I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? I honestly didn't mean too." He said a light blush tingeing his cheeks.

_ "Father?" I asked opening my bedroom door at the sound of someone moving down the hall. "Grand Father? Who is there? Hello?" a hand clammed over my mouth. _

_ " 's just me, go back to bed, Kyo." Father slurred pushing me back in to my bedroom. _

_ "Father, You need to go back to bed. I don't have anything to worry about in the morning. You have a company to run. Go to bed." _

_ "Can't sleep, she's not there…." He whined. I took his hand and lead him back to his room. Once I made sure he was in bed I sat down at the foot of the bed. _

_ "I need you dad…." I whispered. _

_ "I'm sorry, I'm a horrible man…." Father croaked. "You must hate me, you can go with your mother if you prefer." _

_ "Father?! Why would I ever….." I asked shocked. "Fine." I snapped and stood up. _

_ "No! I'm sorry, just please-don't leave…."Father sat up and grabbed my arm. I gave him a small smile. _

_ "Lay back down." I ordered, he complied, not letting go of my wrist. "I won't leave any time soon." I promised. _

_ "You are…my sunshine….my only sunshine, you make me happy…when skies are grey_…"

_ "I'll never know Dad, how much you love me, I won't take your sunshine away….go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Love you." I said kissing him on the forehead. He smiled at me with half lidded eyes. _

_ "I love you too, Angel." He murmured. _

"No Albus it's just…it reminds me…..of the bad times." I said looking away from Albus.

"Oh….." he stopped dancing and place both hands my shoulders. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"No, I need a distraction, distract me." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him against me. Albus swallowed and he eyes wide with surprise. I leaned my head against his chest right at the base of his throat. His hands moved to rest on my hips. He rested his head against my own. "I need you…your strength…"

"Then I'll be your strength…."he whispered, I closed my eyes and smiled, his scent calming me back down.

_ "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away…." _

_***the next day***_

For some reason my bed consisted of a thin strip of furniture and a warm something pressed against my back. I opened my eyes to see Albus' face near my own, his angular features relaxed and softer looking, his thin dark eyebrows furrowed, his light pink lips pursed like his was concentrated. His shaggy hair was splayed and messier looking than normal. I tentatively reach out and stroked his cheek. "I don't think I'm the only one who is beautiful between the two of us, Albus." I whispered, I felt his powerful arm wrap tightly around my waist. He smiled through his slumber.

"Hmm…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"Thank you…." I whispered and nuzzled his chest and closed my eyes.

"Did you say something, Love?" Albus asked sleepily, the arm I had been using as a pillow came up and held his head. "Merlin, what happened last night?" he asked squinting around the room.

"I believe you won the match, and then got drunk, flirted with me, danced with me, and then we fell asleep." I recited. Albus' eyes widened and looked down at me, a deep blush covering his cheeks. "On a couch, it appears." I looked down at the couch we were laying on.

"I…. I flirted with you? Oh merlin….." I kissed his cheek. He blushed, "I'm really sorry. That's really unlike me. Even when I am drunk, I'm not a flirty person that's Jamie's forte, not mine."

"But…you are really good at it." I said with a playful smile. Albus smiled as well and held me tighter. "You said I looked beautiful, with that gaudy green shirt and my favorite and very well worn skinny jeans and my old ankle boots. Personally, emerald looks better than Kelley green on me." Albus gently tugged on my braid that was still woven into my hair.

"I do prefer the emerald, but seriously, I love your jeans." His hand slide to my hip and a tiny bit lower, I grabbed his wrist stopping the movement.

"Don't, Father would kill you if he found out. Ever." I said in a low tone, "And I'm getting the feeling you are still somewhat drunk." I said starting to sit up.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry. I was just kidding." Albus said. His hand slide up my waist to hold me down. I narrowed my eyes. "Stay. Please?"

"What about Scorpius? And Rose? What will your team mates say?" I asked pulling out my braid and ribbons. Albus chuckled. "What?" I asked

"When did asking you to stay here become _Baby it's cold outside_?" I gave him a dead panned look. "You know "I really can't stay, Baby it's cold outside, I've got to go away, Baby it's cold outside…." Nothing? Really you've never heard that song?" Albus looked confused and disappointed. Just then Rose entered the common room with Scorpius in toe. "Oh! Rosie, do you have your mp3? Kyoko's never heard _Baby it's cold outside_." Rose nodded and pulled out the ancient looking music player. I scrunched my nose at the sight of it. Rose scrolled through her music until she found the song.

"What?" she snapped when she saw my expression, Scorpius snickered behind her.

"I've just decided what I'm getting you for Christmas." I replied, still eyeing the contraption in her hands. "What color?" I asked Rose looked confused. "For your Ipod."

"Oh! Well you've given away the surprise but…green." She said blushing.

"I haven't told you what kind I'm getting you. And if you couldn't guess it than you are really….uh daft?" I looked at Albus for reassurance, he smiled and nodded, "for a Ravenclaw." Rose's face got a darker shade of red. "So this song?" I offered before we lost her to some tangent.

"Right sorry. Here it is." She said handing me the mp3 device, I still eyed it warily, like it might explode if I hit play. Luckily I didn't have to, Albus did it for me.

"You can take the boy out of Gryffindor but not the Gryffindor out of the boy apparently." I remarked.

"Just listen." He said.

_**"I really can't stay"**_

_** "Baby it's cold outside." **_

_** "I've got to go away." **_

_** "Baby its cold outside." **_

_** "This evening has been-"**_

_** "Been hoping that you dropped in"**_

_** "So very nice."**_

_** "I'll take your hands their just like ice!"**_

_** "My Mother will start to worry.."**_

_** "Beautiful what's your hurry?"**_

_** "Father will be pacing the floor…"**_

_** "Listen to that fire place roar." **_

_** "So really I'd better scurry…"**_

_** "Beautiful please don't hurry!"**_

_** "Well, maybe just a half a drink more…"**_

_** "Put some music on while I pour." **_

_** "the neighbors might think…" **_

_** "Baby it's bad out there."**_

_** "Say, what's in this drink?" **_

_** " No cabs to be had out there." **_

_** "I wish I knew how…"**_

_** "Your eyes are like starlight now." **_

_** "to break the spell." **_

_** "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." **_

_** "I ought to say no no no sir-"**_

_** "Mind if I move in closer?" **_

_** "At least I can say that I tried…"**_

_** "What's the sense in hurting my pride?" **_

_** "I really can't stay…"**_

_** "Baby don't hold out…"**_

_** "Aah but it's cold outside!" **_

At some point Albus sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head my shoulder. "What do you think, Love?"

"It's rather suggestive don't you think?" I replied bluntly, Albus looked momentarily confused before my words sunk in.

"I guess it does." He said, "Huh, never thought of it that way before."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**so i'm really excited for this chapter, it was the hardest for me to write, for lots of reasons, please tell me what you think. **_

_**Chapter 12**_

"Oi, Ootori!" I turned toward the voice and came face to face with a very out of breath James Potter. "Hey um, I was wondering…if you uh…would like to go to Hogsmeade with me, this Saturday. You know since you and Alby missed Halloween and all. Alby's bound to be busy, keeping Rose and Scorp in line and away from each other, following Uncle Ron's orders mind you. So I figured I'd take it upon myself to show you around the quaint little village, maybe buy you some candy or help you with Christmas shopping. It's really all up to you, so?"

"Um, sure why not. I'm not busy, I finished all my homework for the next week and a half….i've studied for that test on Wednesday….."I mumbled thinking through my list of things needing to be done. "Yeah I'll go with you." I replied noting that my schedule was surprisingly empty this coming weekend. James beamed and hugged me. I was immediately squished into his muscular chest. "Um…Jamie…I can't breathe…." I gasped. He let go.

"Right sorry, it's just….i haven't had the best of luck getting well….anyone to go with me since Roxy has gotten all weirdly protective of me, and Culpepper is playing hard to get over there." James glared at a strawberry blonde girl with bright blue eyes, she turned up her nose and looked the other way. "Merlin, what is her problem?!" James snarled. I stepped back worried at what he might do physically to express his frustration. "Why do girls do that?" he asked, looking back me now. "You're a girl…."

"Yes, I am, you've got great recognition skill there Potter." I replied sarcastically. He huffed and scowled.

"What I mean is, why is it that you girls do that? It's aggravating." He asked setting his jaw.

"We behave that way for one of two reasons. Either you seriously creep her out and she's letting you know in the worst possible way or she really likes you and wants to see how far she can push you and what your temper is like…so far if it's that latter, you are failing. I'd chase after her instead of hugging the life out of the cute Japanese transfer if I were you."

"Why?" he looked confused now.

"Because then you'll be sending a very mixed signal, we are familiar with each other, and it may be harmless for us, but for her it's saying "I think she's cooler than you and therefore you aren't worth my time anymore." Does that make sense?" James nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, it makes sense." James said looking down at his shoes. "But you're still going with me on Saturday right?" he looked at me hopefully.

"Sure, Potter-sempai." I said snickering, "You should probably get to class."

"And you shouldn't?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Besides, Love, I've got a free period."

"As do I, I was actually heading to the Library, to get started on my potions essay." I said starting to walk away. James stepped up beside me.

"Then you won't mind if I join you? Alby said that wasn't due for another week or so…" James said looking confused. I smirked at him.

"He also said that if I did it now my Ravenclaw would start showing and the rest of our house would get suspicious. But Father raised me to stay on top of the class, and if that means being the Slytherin with the most intellect then so be it." I said with an uppity air. James chuckled and place his arm across my shoulders.

"So what's your dad like?" James asked as we walked through the halls of Hogwarts. "You talk about him all the time, but you never really go into detail. Is he strict? Or lenient? Does he have a lot of hoops you have to jump through? Is he a nice guy?"

"I know he loves me, and I'd say he's nice, he's just hard to understand, only four people actually get what he's thinking or trying to say most of the time. My Mother, Tamaki, Aunt Fuyumi and myself." I said quietly watching the floor beneath me.

"Is he secretive?"

"Mother says he's less so now. I don't believe her , Father rarely tells me anything, and when I ask him, he talks around what I'm actually looking for. Although Mother says he has good reason for that." I looked out the window as we neared the Library.

"But?" James tucked a few stray hairs that fell out of my messy bun behind my ear.

"I can't understand why, I think he just likes to irk me." I replied. I looked back up at him and his eyes looked darker than normal. "Is something wrong?" James blinked and suddenly the darkness was gone and his eyes were back to their normal bright allure.

"No, why?" he asked.

"You just looked upset for a moment there. Is there something bothering you?" I pressed lightly, hoping he'd open up a little bit. James frowned and looked around like he was lost.

"How did we get here?" he asked.

"We walked….are you sure you are feeling okay?" I asked reaching out to touch James' forehead, suddenly the darkness was back and James grabbed my hand, a sickeningly sinister smile came over his features.

"Oh, I'm just fine…but I'm not so sure about you…." I cried out as my back hit the wall….

*****_**meanwhile in Japan***_

"Kyoya…." Haruhi's wide brown eyes gazed up at me from the Cat-scan bed as she rolled out slowly. Tamaki fidgeted next to me. I sighed and raised an eyebrow at her;_ This damn glass is in my way._ I thought angrily. "Come here." She said quietly. I swallowed, _why was she so weak all of a sudden? She was fine moments before_, I rushed to her side.

"Nii-san!" I yelled over my shoulder. Haruhi's eye lids fluttered, Tamaki stepped up behind me.

"Haruhi? Love, what is it?" Tamaki asked.

"My daughter, a boy….they're in trouble…." She gasped, "It-it's coming back…Kyoya save her, she's in danger…" then the love of my life closed her eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no! Haruhi, you can't do this to me, Baby wake up! Please…." A tear slid down my cheek as my voice cracked. "AKITO! GET IN HERE NOW PLEASE!" I bellowed over my shoulder, "Come on, babe, I need you, wake up. You can't die on me, I won't let you…" I whimpered as a nurse shoved me out of the way, Tamaki's arm wrapped around my shoulder. "No, no, not now…"

"Hush, Mon Ami, hush." Tamaki said pulling me to him.

"Not now, not again, I won't let her leave again…." I mumbled numbly as tears streamed steadily down my cheeks.

"Ootori-sama, Suou-san we are going to have to ask you to leave, the waiting room is open down the hall." A nurse asked patiently.

"No, I'm not leav-"

"Kyoya go! Your Hysteria is helping no one, especially not Haruhi. Wait outside." Akito snapped, I scowled. "Go."

"Fine." I said.

"You sound like a spoiled preteen." Tamaki chastised. I glared at him.

"Shut up." I hissed, he chuckled and pulled me outside the room and down the hall, Haruhi rolling the opposite direction.

*****_**Back in England***_

"HELP, SOME ONE PLEASE-" I was cut off by James' large hand covering my mouth, my eyes widened as he pressed my head against the wall.

"Come on, Love, there's classes going on." He chastised as he pressed his body tightly to mine, I whimpered. "No, no, none of that Sweetness. I don't like my girls crying during this." He pulled me away from the wall and threw me against it again, my head knocking against it harder this time, my world spun as blood trickled down my scalp. He hoisted me up and pulled my legs around his waist.

"James stop, please-"

"What did I say? There are classes going on, no talking." He said covering my mouth again, he wanted to play that way then fine. I gave him my best upper cut, hitting him squarely in the jaw, his mouth clammed shut and his eyes watered momentarily. "You are playing with fire, Little one." He purred nuzzling my ear. I pushed him away and tried to get down and away from him, he grabbed my waist and pulled me back. "Not so fast Love, we haven't even started yet." I wiggled to get free but his other arm clutched my shoulder tightly. "NO! my toys don't fight back." He said forcefully turning me around, I struggled again, "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" he bellowed his hand connecting with my face, my vision swam again as more blood trickled down my face. He grabbed my hair and moved to slam my head against the wall again, I had to stop him before I momentarily blacked out.

"James…" I said quietly, my voice was slurred and weak. "Godric would be disappointed…w-wouldn't you say?" he stopped his eyes clouded over in thought. He let go of me, I sank to the ground and wiped the blood from my face. "This isn't how you are supposed to treat women, I'm a woman, James….Prongs and Padfoot wouldn't be proud, would they?"

"No…." he said sadly, the brightness returning to his eyes slowly. I sat up a little straighter and tried to gather the strength to stand.

"And what about your father? Harry-san raised you better th-" my air way was suddenly constricted. "J-James?" I gasped as he lifted my quickly growing limp body into the air.

"You know nothing of the Hell I go through, don't you ever-!" Darkness quickly swallowed my vision.

"JAMIE LET HER GO!" I heard Albus yell from somewhere in the distance. James' hand left my throat, air suddenly filled my lungs, I coughed and gagged. I opened my eyes slightly to see James on the ground underneath his brother. It wasn't until now that I saw how powerful Albus truly was.

"Kyoko?" Rose's face entered my line of vision. "Hey how are you? Can you sit up for me?" she asked softly as she pulled my bangs back from my face. I slowly pushed myself up but the subtle movement proved to be too much, my vision swam and I fell against her shoulder. "Oh bloody hell. Scorpy, come here. Will you pick her up, I think she might have a head injury." Rose said as I meditated on my breathing, trying to keep my breakfast in my stomach. Suddenly I was lifted by a strong pair of arms into the air, I rest my head against a clean smelling shoulder.

"What the F*** were you thinking James Sirius Potter?! You could have seriously hurt her." Albus bellowed from somewhere behind me.

"Maybe I wanted too." I heard James chuckle sickly. I cringed and clung to Scorpius tighter.

"It'll be ok Kyo, everything will be fine." He whispered into my hair.

"Contain him, I tell Neville to call your dad." Rose ordered.

"Stupefy. Petrufectus Totalum." Albus hissed, I heard James fall still. Rose ran past us.

"Professor Longbottom! Professor!" she yelled as Scorpius gingerly carried me up to the hospital wing.

"Oi, Pompfry, I got an injured student, she could have been raped, I'm not sure." Scorpius said as he gently laid me on a hospital wing bed.

"Oh , Miss Ootori, what happened you?" she asked as she waved her wand over my face, I felt the cut James had inflicted on me close right up. I kept my mouth closed and looked away. _"Do not admit weakness, Kyoko." _

_ "But Daddy does…"_

_ "That is because your father is weak young one." _

_ "Father, please, humility is not a weakness-"_

_ "Quiet, Kyoya." _

_ "Yes Father…." _

"Miss Ootori, can I have a look at your head?" I nodded once and regretted it. I closed my eyes to end the dizzy spell. "There, she has lost a fair amount of blood, and according to my diagnostic she's untouched anywhere else, I'm going to have her stay the rest of the day to monitor her." I turned to see Albus standing in the door way behind his father, more so than ever they looked oddly identical in their matching floor length black cloaks.

"Harry-san!" I croaked, I struggled with the over whelming urge to run to him. "Where's my father?" I asked as he came to me instead and pulled me to him. Tears sprung in my eyes, I bit my lip to keep the sobs at bay.

"I've sent him an owl he should be getting it shortly and be arriving shortly after that." He said softly. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked cautiously. I wiped my eyes and nodded against his chest. Yes the leather smell was definitely a family trait, although Harry-san smelled like leather, fire wood smoke and lots of old parchment.

"We were just talking, he was walking with me to the library, then he started acting weird, when I asked him if he was feeling okay, he snapped out of it and asked where we were, I repeated my question and then…" I broke off unable to continue as images of what had happened moments before clouded my mind. I bit my lip as the tears over flowed and fell. " I was so scared…I tried to fight him off, but-but he was too strong." Harry-san pulled me to him again as I cried.

"It's alright, you'll be okay sweet heart. I've got you, everything is fine now." he soothed stroking my hair lightly so as not disturb my freshly healed wound. I closed my eyes and sucked in a shuttering breath. "Albus come here, will you? Can you watch her while go check on your brother?" he asked quietly, "Thank you." I felt Albus take Harry-san's position only his hold was little less fatherly but comforting all the same.

"You okay, Angel?" Albus asked, knowing it would help somewhat. I shook my head as he readjusted me into a more comfortable position for both of us. "Just sleep, Love, I'll be here when you wake up." Albus whispered as he pulled some covers up over me and laid me down on the bed again.

_***Japan***_

"Kyoya, look…there's an owl staring at you." Tamaki said quietly, he gently shrugged the shoulder I was currently dosing on. I sat up and blinked a couple of times before pulling my glasses on. I stood and opened the window the bird sat at. "What does the letter say?" Tamaki asked as I pulled the letter off the bird's leg, and opened the small scroll.

_Mr. Ootori, _

_ My name is Harry Potter, Head Auror of the department of protection in the Ministry of Magic. It does me no pleasure to inform you that your daughter has been recently attacked by a dark magic creature of sorts, she currently being held in the Hogwarts Infirmary under observation, all of her minor injuries are being dealt with as we speak. Kyoko is regrettably undergoing some mental trauma of the affair. The Ministry is currently dealing with the Harasser and the dark creature. She would appreciate it greatly if you came up and visited her sometime soon. I've taken the liberty of asking the head of house to give her about a week off in case you are unable to arrive today. My son Albus is watching over her and keeping her company until the time of your arrival. And I will be around the school for the next couple of days in case you would like to talk to me directly about the actions you would like to take against the harasser. Again, I'm greatly sorry that I have to inform of this tragic news. I hope we can meet soon. _

_Head Auror,_

_Harry J. Potter_

I swallowed and felt the blood drain out of my face. _My daughter was in danger?_ _I'm a horrible father, I've haven't thought about her in….months…._ I clenched my fist and suppressed my anger. If Haruhi had been awake she would have killed me. "Kyoya….?" I flinched, _Just my luck, she would wake up right then_. I swallowed again and turned to face her, her fragile form striking an ache through my heart.

"Yes?" I asked coming to stand next to her bed.

"Sit...down…" she said weakly. I did so, unable to disobey her in this state. Tamaki's eyes bored into my back, I ignored him. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" she very weakly attempted to reach for my hand. I gently placed my hand on her's. I placed a gentle finger on her lips.

"Hush. You have nothing to be sorry for, all is forgiven." I said quietly. She smiled and kissed my finger tip.

"Come closer….please?" I moved closer to her and leaned down to hear her better. "I-I made a mistake….I never should have hurt you like that…a-and you were a wonderful husband and father…I missed you so much….your witty jokes and your secretive smile, and the way your face lit up when you were proud of me….or Kyoko…" I smiled as tears filled my eyes. "You always looked so handsome when you sat all poised behind your desk, with your classes…off…and your hair ruffled like you had been sleeping." I leaned closer to her, stared deepily into her big brown eyes, "I always….liked your hair better when it was messy…." She reached up and ruffled my hair, then cupped my face. "You look thin…and very tired…have you been taking care of yourself?" I chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Yes Haru, I have. Your daughter and my sister have both been very keen on that front." I said, she suddenly held my face fiercely with both hands, her eyes suddenly full of fear. "Haru?" I asked softly, "What is it?"

"You know…..I-I love y-you right? With all my heart?" she asked choking on her own words, tears in her beautiful eyes. I nodded swallowing back my own tears. "Will you kiss me? One last time?" I blinked the tears filling my eyes now. "P-please?" I nodded and kissed her fiercely, at first she kissed back just as fiercely, but then she weakened, I softened the kiss, she grew colder, her lips limp against my own, her hold on my face was limp as well. _No, no, no Haruhi, no_. I thought as my kiss turned gentle and the tears flowed freely. I pulled back and clenched my teeth.

"Haruhi…..why?" I gasped through a sob, "NO! Haruhi…..no…..no…" I kissed her again, hoping that maybe it was a fluke, a figment of my imagination, she didn't respond. "Haruhi, please! No, not now, please." I sobbed into her hair. I held her limp body against me. "I…love you too, Baby, I love you too…" I whispered kissing her head. I looked down at her left hand, what I saw astounded me and brought more tears to my eyes, her wedding ring was sitting elegantly on her ring finger, I slipped it off and put it in my pocket.

"I didn't get to say goodbye….." Tamaki whimpered behind me. I set my jaw and turned to face him.

"Shut up Tamaki, we wouldn't be in this mess if you had just left her alone." I snarled.

"Oh, so it's my fault she's dead?" he asked viciously.

"It is curious that she got so horribly sick after she left me and moved in with you-"

"The doctors said it was stress and guilt over the divorce that you filed for!"

"And yet a year later here she is, dying of a brain tumor that your French idiots you call doctors "didn't see" during the diagnostic! You know during her checkups that she got when she was married to me, indicated that she never had cancer or tumors, she goes to France and suddenly she has one! Funny how that works. You know, Ranka was right not to trust you with her. She was with you officially for a couple of months and suddenly she's horribly sick. She was in perfect health when she left me and now the woman I fought my father for is dead, all thanks to you, you royal screw up! I nearly gave up my life for her, Tamaki, I worked my ass off to get into her good graces, I took my mask off for her and you….you….stole her from me!"

"I stole her from you? You stole her from me, you lying backstabbing-"

"I TRUSTED YOU! I CALLED YOU MY BEST FRIEND, LET MY WALLS DOWN FOR YOU, I CALLED YOU MY BROTHER SUOH! You were my best man…." I put my face in my hands, sobs racked my body.

"I fell in love with her first, and you knew too. You watched it happen, but you just couldn't keep your greedy little hands away from such a priceless gem, oh no, you needed that lawyer on your side didn't you. And what better way to get her than marry her into the family? You selfish pathetic man, you never deserved such a queen of a woman, and you know it. When she called you out to be the lowly scumbag you are you just couldn't take it, something about her attracted you, she calls out once and instantly you were addicted. She humbled you and you loved it, the challenged she had created for you. You wanted her instant wit and brain, you craved her blunt little tongue. Because you knew, if you were ever caught between a rock and a hard place with some client, she'd fish you out immediately. The only thing she gained from this relationship with you was a free ride to college. You're a leech, you just suck and suck and suck until the person is bone dry of assets for Ootori Group, that's how Yoshio raised you isn't it. To be a blood sucker? No wonder she died kissing you, you probably sucked the life out of her-" my fist connected with his face. Tamaki stumbled back holding his jaw. His eyes wide in anger and hatred.

"Damn it, Tamaki! I waited an entire year for you to make a move, but no, you had to play house with her, pretend she was your daughter and I was you wife, do you know how demeaning that is? Honestly did you even think about how that pet name of yours would affect me? And Haruhi, did you think that maybe she didn't want to pretend she was your daughter, she was attracted to you…until you decided she was your "daughter". Your maturity level fell several notches in her book so she waited it out, hoping it was just a phase, but then it kept going, on and on until it finally grated on her nerves and she gave up waiting for you and moved on. She wanted a man, and didn't have time to wait for you to wake up and decide you were going to grow up finally. She wasn't going to fall for a boy." I growled. Tamaki's eyes flashed.

"That was low, Ootori." Tamaki hissed.

"But nessicary."

"Because you know what is nessicary and what isn't, right?" Tamaki got into my face.

"Step back please."

"Why, because you are nervous? Having a hard time controlling your temper?"

"Step back."

"You don't scare me, Ootori. I've seen your worst, you'll do nothing I haven't seen before-" I threw another punch, knocking him down . "Mm, that stings, but I've felt worse. Go ahead hit me again, I know you want too. Come on, sink low, do it, Haruhi's not here to chastise you now. why not?"

I growled and walked back to Haruhi's side. "No, she would hate me. I can't do that to her memory."

"You sap! Boo hoo, woe is me, my ex-wife just died and my best friend hates me, blah blah blah, shut up Kyoya, no one cares, not even your daughter. Why do you think she left?" I bit my lip and closed my eyes. "She hates you, you gave up on her, you stopped living. You spiraled, leaving her behind, so she left, moved on, because her Daddy didn't love her anymore."

_ "I won't take you sunshine away, Love you Daddy." _

_ "Love you too, Angel." _

"Liar, you know nothing about my relationship with my daughter." I snarled, my eyes piercing his fierce blue gaze. "You know NOTHING about having a child! Yes our lives were dark for a time, but I was there for her when she needed me. You don't know what means to hear your own daughter state in the most heartbroken way that her mother isn't coming home, to see her look at you with pain and worry when you wake up on your desk and half a bottle of whiskey is sitting next you. You don't how it feels to hear her say in the sweetest…softest voice, 'this is my Daddy and I love him.' Don't you dare try to tell me you know what _my_ daughter feels when it comes to me, don't try to convince _me_ that _my_ daughter hates _me_. She is nothing to you, but a student who felt unsafe at your school and left. Kyoko is my little girl and I will do everything in my power to protect her and cherish her and keep her happy. Attempting to cause a rift there is not only foolish but impossible. Give up now while you can you insolent child!" I yelled, Tamaki flinched visibly. "Now leave, before I have you permanently removed." I growled, Tamaki looked like he wanted to say more but thought better of it before leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Chapter 13**_

"_Father? You are home quite early, we weren't expecting you home until the fifth. Why are-" _

_ "Where's your mother?" _

_ "I don't really know I just got home five minutes before you, I haven't really seen anyone except my driver…why?" he pushed through me, going into the house. _

_ "Because I have a feeling, HARUHI!" he yelled up the stairs. I heard a thump somewhere near their bedroom. "Damn, I knew this would happen." He muttered and ran up the stairs. I followed him confused and scared. _

_ "Father, I've passed my mid-terms with flying colors, my teacher says I can skip the rest of the year if I so choose. What do you think Father? Should I keep-" I flinched as he slammed open a door, he growled and kept walking, "G-going with this year or skip to next?" I flinched again as another door slammed open. "Father are you listening to me?" BANG! "FATHER!" I yelled, he stopped to face me. "I'm sorry, y-you wouldn't respond…." I said quietly looking down ashamed that I raised my voice. _

_ "We will discuss it later, when I'm of an even temper." He growled and turned sharply and continued his vigorous pace down the hall. BANG! I flinched. "There you are, I was beginning to wonder where you would have found to hide that I don't know of, um, where is he?" Father asked stopping outside the room five doors down, the master. Father walked into the room. "Haruhi, where is he?" he growled. I ran to the door but stopped outside. Mother sat on her bed, poised and ready for a fight, apparently she knew he was coming home. _

_ "Don't know what you are talking about Kyoya." Mother replied, her eyes defyingly staring him down. _

_ "You never have been able to lie to me, Haru." Father snickered darkly. "Where is he?" _

_ "There's no point-"_

_ "Tamaki don't!" _

_ "Tamaki? Tamaki? Tamaki Suoh? My best friend?" Father bellowed, "You were sleeping with my best friend?!" Father's voice broke. He fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Mother was at his side in a second. "N-no don't touch me." He warned. _

_ "Father?" I ran into the room, he winced and held his chest tightly. _

"FATHER!" I sat up in my bed, shaking and covered in sweat.

"Angel, it's okay, I'm here." A familiar arm wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest.

"Daddy…." I whispered nuzzling closer.

"Hi, Baby. Are you okay? The letter from Mr. Potter said you were injured, and tramatized. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked, I looked up him. He looked very tired and worn out, there was a hollowness in his gaze that I had never seen before .

"Are you okay? You look horrible." I asked staring up at him.

"I'm fine, you were the one who was injured. What happened?" he asked more forcefully. I tucked my head under his and hugged him tightly.

"I….don't want to talk about it. I lived through it and relived it already, I don't want to go through it again, please?" I asked, "Have you talked to Harry-san?" I asked as he stroked my hair and rubbed my back. He kissed my head and pulled me closer.

"Yes, but only shortly, he was very tired and wanted to get some sleep so I let him, we'll be talking more in the morning. How are you physically?" he asked me.

"Good, just very worn out." I sighed and closed my eyes. "How is Mother? Is she better?"

"She's in a better place….than before…" he said, his voice sounded sad and broken.

"What…..What do you mean?" I asked my voice growing panicked. He closed his eyes and turned away. "Father, what happened? Father answer me! Daddy!" I yelled as he stood up. I saw his shoulder's shake. He let out a small barely audible whimper. "Daddy?" I asked slowly standing up from the bed. I wrapped my arms around myself as the chill of the night air shot through Albus' old jersey. He turned his head to look out the window, tears glistening in the moon light. I pressed my face into his back and hugged him from behind. "Mother died…didn't she?" I asked slowly, letting the words wash over me. Father turned around and hugged me back, burying his face in my hair. He chuckled despite everything. "What? How are you laughing, Mother is dead." I said glaring up at him.

"You use the same shampoo, your thought process is the same as hers, hah…you are just as blunt as well." He said, a small smile graced his worn features, tears glinting in his timber wolf grey eyes. "I've never noticed that before…you two are so similar, everyone has always told me "Oh Your daughter is so much like you." Except for Father, he always chuckled when you stared up at him curiously like Haruhi did to everyone. You behave like her so much. You know, Akito once asked me if I had cloned you and decided you were to be female instead of male." He asked chuckling.

"I remember that, because shortly after Mother proved him wrong by telling him every detail of the nearly twenty-four hour labor." I giggled shuddering at the memory, Father shuddered as well. I closed my eyes and smiled. Moments like this with him were rare, Mother had always told me to cherish them deeply because he doesn't totally let down his guard often.

"A. S. Potter….? Who is this, Kyoko?" Father asked looking at the back of my jersey. My eyes shot open wide, a small blush covered my cheeks.

"Oh, ahem, that's my friend Albus. He let me barrow it when the ministry wanted to figure out why I kept throwing people when I felt threatened. Harry-san, his father, had me go to their house to make sure I didn't pose a threat to other students and his mother gave me some clothes to use and this was among them. I sort of kept it." I said quickly, my cheeks reddening more, _why am I so embarrassed, Al and I are just friends….right?_

"Other students? Kyoko did you hurt someone else?" Father's eyes board into my own. I swallowed nervously.

"it was an accident and besides I'm more controlled now, I didn't kill James-sempai-"

"James-sempai…the boy who attacked you I presume?" he raised an eyebrow curiously, _Shit_. I mentally chastised, _I'm in for it now_. I didn't let that show on my face though, I pulled away from my father and walked back to my bed running a hand through my long hair. "Kyoko, answer me." Father ordered. I maintained avoiding eye contact as I sat down on my bed.

"Yes that was the boy, Albus' big brother." I replied coolly.

"You are familiar with him…." Father stated his voice low.

"Less so than Albus but yes, I am familiar with him." I replied darkly.

"Interesting…." Father hummed, "Go to sleep, I'm going to see to something." He ordered walking away. I flopped back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"How?" I asked no one in particular. I heard a creak and sat up. "Hello? Is someone there?" I saw Scorpius appear out of the shadows. "Oh…why aren't you in bed?"

"it's not just me." He said looking behind himself, "Rosie's here too." Suddenly my red haired Ravenclaw's head appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Anyway we came to see how you were since Albus went to bed about four hours ago. Who was that man? He looked very angry and had a very evil smirk on his face as he walked by, did he hurt you? Albus will kill me if he did and I did nothing about it."

"Was he fairly tall, ruffled back hair? Glasses that caught a glare even when there is no glare to catch? Well dressed, very uppity in the way he holds himself? Looked like he was in dire need of sleep?" I asked laughing as Scorpius nodded.

"He looked like a younger Asian version of the Monopoly man….is that it?" Scorpius turned to Rose, Rose nodded. I laughed hardily before responding.

"Y-ahem-yes that was my father, no he didn't hurt me. That's an interesting description, I'll have to tell him that when he gets back." I said containing my laughter. Scorpius looked confused. "What?"

"Why is that so funny?" he asked, looking as if he missed out on a joke, which he did.

"My Father is a very powerful business man back in Japan, he kind of played Monopoly to get where he is today. He's very good at the board game as well." I said reminiscing my childhood, " I never could beat him at his own game." I said idly. Rose laughed as well, Scorpius smirked in understanding.

"He must be a very smart man to be able to when the muggle game so often." Rose said, admiration glimmering in her bright blue eyes. I nodded.

"Indeed, Father excelled in mathematics, seven languages and debate as well as many other language arts. Many find it hard to argue with him, he always whens. He reads people very easily, bodily language is something he's good at, technically it's the eighth language he is fluent in. He can tell you are lying before you even open your mouth to spill the lie. There was only ever one person he couldn't see through a hundred percent of the time and that was my mother. Hmm, their arguments would go on for ages and ages. Mother spinning words and painting verbal pictures around Father, and," I smiled and closed my eyes slowly, "Heh, Father, he would combat every idea, complaint, every word of Mother's with his own creative word spinning and verbal art. It was like watching a game of cat and mouse, but neither knew which was the cat and which was the mouse. I loved it….I miss it….dearly….." I mumbled the last portion, a tear escaped my eye and slid slowly down my cheek. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and another brush the tear away. I opened my eyes to see Albus standing in front of me with a smile on his face. The early morning sun making his eyes glow neon green, his black hair, a reddish brown with the pale light. "Al-Albus?" my voice sounded breathless.

"Morning, Love." Albus said, his voice deep and ruff, like he just woke up, sending a pleasant chill down my spine. "How was your sleep?" he asked, I leaned into him. The hand on my shoulder came up to my neck, his thumb ghostly tracing the outline of my jaw bone, tilting my head up to his, his head closed in on mine our lips inches apart.

"You must be the Albus I've heard to so much about." My father's cool voice shattered the intensity of the moment. Albus turned sharply around, his cheeks instantly tinged pink.

"F-father, I didn't see you there." I said shakily and quickly stood between him and Albus. "How long have you been there, standing in the door way?" I asked, my eyes wide. Father's smirk intensified, his eyes dark and narrowed as he eyed Albus sharply.

"Long enough…." He answered idly, his head tilted as he walked closer, reminding me of a wolf. "Sixteen?"

"Yes, sir." Albus said, his eyes smartly following Father.

"You are quite tall for a sixteen year old boy, very mature as well. Decent looking, proper….well mannered….brought up in a higher class home….and ambitious. I like you…a lot…..do you have a sense of humor?" Father asked, "Clearly you must, your smirk lines and smile patterns are those of a carefree young man, a happy young man. But, something has been bothering you….something only a few people know about…..the shadows….am I right?" Father tilted his head in the opposite direction. "You're sick of them but afraid to step out of them…afraid you'll let someone down, afraid you'll step on toes, afraid you'll offend your brother, your father, your uncles, cousins. Afraid that the world will hate you if you branch off and do something your brother won't do, something your father didn't do. Believe me, I know the feeling, I've been there before." He said, the manipulative sneer, the cold distance gone now. Albus swallowed, his eyes wide, his shoulders taunt, his jaw set. "Don't feel threatened, I'm trying to mentor you Potter-san, pay attention. Your anger and loathing is only natural, I felt it myself quite a bit around your age, I snapped and yelled, fought and destroyed many hearts of both men and women. My closest friends and my wife, may she rest in peace, were terrified of me. I can help you overcome you restlessness. Think on that, your father and I have discussed you and my daughter getting together more in the future, in fact we have been invited to your home this coming holiday break. Tell me your thoughts then." Father turned to look at me instead now. "I fear I must return to Japan, Angel, I will see you in December." He held his arms open, motioning for me to hug him. "I love you, never forget that Little One, My Little Angel. Be good, have fun." He murmured transitioning into Japanese so Albus wouldn't understand. He kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

"Goodbye Father!" I called after him. He waved as he turned to go down the hall.

"Your dad is weird…" Scorpius said, making both Albus and I jump, Rose snickered.

"But he's so handsome, Score, Merlin….I'd bet thirty galleons he was a sexy devil when he was in school. So smooth and posh, Bloody Hell, I think I might faint." Rose squeaked as she stared after my father, her cheeks red like she had a fever. Albus rolled his eyes and Scorpius looked ready to puke or kill some one I'm not sure which. "Does your dad work out, his bum looks amazing…." Rose asked, I scoffed and shook my head. "He doesn't? Bummer, I'd love to see him sweaty…."

"No, he does, I'm just astounded you would be so uncouth as to say such a thing to your friend about her father." Rose's interest peaked when I said he did.

"What does he do?" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Kick boxing…since high school, it helps him relieve anger and stress. He stopped after he got married, saw no reason for when he and Mother could just have spats instead," I narrowed my eyes when I saw Scorpius whisper something in Albus' ear earning a mischievous smirk from the latter I slowly sat down on my bed, "but after the divorce he picked it back up again." This time I heard what Scorpius said.

"Three guesses why…" both boys snickered. I sent a glare in their direction, Rose got lost in thought about something I didn't want to try to think about.

"Dirty, simple minded boys." I muttered as I stretched. Scorpius wolf whistled. I glared at him darkly. "Do you ever think about anything else?" I asked as Rose joined me on the bed, a ruby red eyebrow daintily raised as if mocking the blonde. "Oh and Rose, I want you to know, Father specifically wears clothing that distracts you, it's how he makes business deals. He is fully aware the affect his dress pants have on shaping him and of the affect the shape of his body has on you as an, and don't get offended it's also the general populace of the cliental he works with, air headed teenage girl with uncontained hormones." Rose frowned and looked down at her hands.

"What a beautiful man…" I turned to see Madame Pompfry staring out the door with a look of awe on her face.

"And the uncontained hormones of older woman as well, it appears." Rose giggled with me as Madame Pompfry gradually came to the realization that we were laughing at her.

"May I go? I'm feeling much better really." I said looking at the enraged woman. She nodded and stalked away. I smiled and stood up, Albus wrapped his arms around me and held me to him as I attempted to run in order to get some casual day clothes to change into. "Alby! Let me get some real clothes on…besides there are a few things I'd rather not show to a boy who isn't my husband." I teased as he lifted me up bridal style, luckily my legs were away from Scorpius' preying eyes.

"Let me take thee, fair dame, to a safe location for thee to get clothed in." Albus said in a brave, gallant voice. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Oh why thank thee kind knight for thy chivalrous act of protecting my honor and maiden hood." I replied in an equally cheesy octave raised voice, my voice taking on an airy effect. Albus smirked and winked at me.

"Go on, Love, I shall stand guard against beastly men with preying eyes, craving thy feminine features. Be quick, though, my stance cannot hold against but more than two of such animals. And, fair maiden, I'd loathe to see thy maiden hood vanquished because of my failures." He said gracefully setting me down behind a curtain and taking holding stance with his back to me outside of the curtain. I giggled and pulled on a pair of Hitachiin jeans that Father brought me, a rather edgy low cut lavender colored v-neck tee, my favorite black cardigan that I mistakenly left at home, a lavender scarf that faded into a beautiful cream color and my cream canvas tennis shoes to match. My uncles would love me, I looked a model for their fall line. I sighed and pulled my into a low side ponytail and pushed on my glasses. I stepped out from behind the curtain, Albus mock gasped, "But thee art more naked than before!" he teased scooping me up again and carrying back to our friends. "A scandal! Brother a scandal I tell thee! Maidens are running amuck scantily clad! Lookth at this one, she weareth male trousers and shirts, Maiden where art thy dresses and pretty shalls?" I smacked him as Scorpius and Rose howled with laughter. I smiled as well, feeling as if the world were back to normal, that is until Harry-san walked in.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Chapter 14**_

It had been about four weeks since that fateful day, James had been pulled out of Hogwarts for the remainder of the year, Minister's orders. And here I was setting foot on the front stoop of a place I thought of not too long ago as a safe place, now I was fully aware of the fact that he was here, my comfort zone immediately got surprisingly smaller as a result. I stared at the ominous door while Father and Tachibana got the bags from the taxi. We had just been to the airport to pick Father up after his flight touched down, the Potter children had been home for only a few minutes. I heard Lily's shrieks of excitement from inside the house and Ginny bellowing up to the boys and Harry.

"They're here! They're here!"

"HARRY, JAMIE, AL, THE OOTORIS ARE HERE!" there was a loud cascading of footsteps as I imagined them all running down the stairs to greet us. The door swung open, Ginny in the forefront a welcoming motherly smile on her freckled face, Harry just behind her, his kind eyes twinkling as he smiled at us, Lily poking around the side of her mother and father, she waved excitedly at me, James' smiled but it didn't reach his hallow, guarded eyes, my stomach flipped at the sight of him, and then Albus, he looked rumpled like he just rolled out of bed, his eyes twinkled just like his father's but with a more intimate sort of glow, I blushed and bashfully looked away. "Well don't just stand there, silly you'll catch a cold, or worse, death. Get in here." Ginny ordered pulling me into a tight hug, I swallowed, allowing her to hold on to me just a bit longer, this would be the closest I'd ever get to a mother's hug again. She let go and gave me a look that said we'd be talking later and turned to greet my father and the family body guard. Lily squeezed me and ran my bag up to her room.

"I hope you know, you'll be in my room for the holiday." Lily cheered from the top of the staircase. I smiled and nodded.

"Hello." James said before walking into a parlor time room and shutting the door. I was tempted to follow but before I could make up my mind, Albus' strong arm wrapped tightly around my waist and pulled me against his body.

"Mm, I missed you…" he breathed, a shiver went down my spine as he kissed my hair.

"I was gone for fifteen minutes-"

"That was fifteen minutes to long." He said turning me around and kissing my nose while simultaneously pushing my glasses up my nose with his own.

"you've gotten quite skilled at that." I giggled as Father moved past Albus' parents.

"I hope this newly acquired skill is something appropriate." Father teased, his voice dropping into a faux threatening tone. Albus stepped back from me immediately, Ginny's cheeks suddenly had a red hue come over them, Harry snickered behind his hand. Father smirked at the reaction and held out his hand. "Nice to see you again, Albus, have you thought anymore on what we disgust in the Infirmary?" Albus chuckled nervously.

"Yes, I have, I know I want to be a healer, but not just for wizard folk. Kyoko said that your family works in the Muggle medical fields?" he countered as he shook my father's hand. "I have a weird interest in helping the Muggle folk too, I was wondering if you had an ideas as to how I could do both." Father raised an eyebrow and widened his eyes in surprise, his business man smirk appeared slowly on his face.

"Interesting idea….combining your knowledge of both fields for the better of humanity…." He said crossing his arms, "I'll have to ponder that a while." He said pushing up his glasses, I fought back a bark of laughter as I was reminded of what Scorpius had said about him that day. "Kyoko?"

"Monopoly Man…." I giggled as a smirk appeared on Albus' face. Father's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"My best mate, Scorpius, he was asking who you were and Kyoko asked for a description and Scorpius described you as Mr. Monopoly but younger and Asian. And Rosie thinks you are…..um, quite….fit…" Albus said, biting his lip, keeping his laughter at bay, I snorted in a very unOotori like manner, a giggle escaped Albus at that.

"As does Madame Pompfry…." I managed to say around my laughter, Albus was having a much harder time than me keeping his laughter at bay. Albus' parents were wide eyed, their mouths hung slack at this news, before Harry let out a loud bark of laughter, catching his poor wife off guard, then she started laughing too. My father merely stood there trying to comprehend what we just told him. A full-fledged smile appeared on his face as understanding dawned on him. All his tiredness and hollowness disappeared in that instant, for a moment he was my Daddy again.

_ My high pitched squeals filled the air as he scooped my up, I was four years old, he tossed me into the air and caught me again, I laughed loudly, as he kissed my belly, my nose, my lips with little pecks. "Kyoya! If I didn't know better I'd say you were scaring her." Mother called from their bedroom balcony. I shrieked in delight as he tossed me again. _

_ "Our daughter just has very loud shriek." _

_ "Daddy again!" I cried, getting very bored with just sitting there in his arms. Father smiled his "Daddy" smile and tossed me one last time before setting me down. _

_ "Go wash up for dinner, Little Angel." He said giving me a light pat on the back. I ran into the house to wash my hands. _

I sniffled, Albus wrapped an arm around my shoulders out of habit. "It's okay, Love." He murmured. My Father visibly tensed, his normally light grey eyes darkening in anger. I shrugged Albus' arm off my shoulders.

"I'm fine." I snapped coolly. Albus looked shocked at my reaction to him. "Father thinks you are being to forward." I whispered quickly, understanding light up Albus' jewel like eyes. I looked back at my father, his jaw was set, his head tilted just so, glasses catching the light, but his face held nothing of the emotion that was clearly going on inside. "Father….calm down." I said quietly, the glare reflecting on to my own, Father raised his eyebrows. "It's nothing…" I said. He didn't appear convinced but visibly calmed down.

"H-how about I show you to your room, Mr. Ootori." Albus stuttered, his eyes wide. My father smirked again and nodded.

"Yes thank you, and call me Kyoya, please." He said with a friendly smile, Albus looked, if it was possible, more scared. Suddenly an older boy with a messy antifreeze blue faux hawk and bubblegum pink eyes, he had a tall lean build and a classic movie star smile stepped through the doorway, I felt my jaw pop open, "The F***?" I heard Father say behind me, I turned, his eyes were as wide as my own felt.

"Father!" I gasped "Watch your tongue!"

"My apologies, I was taken by surprise." He said sheepishly, ashamed that his internal filter shut off in that moment. He pushed up his glasses and continued following a snickering Albus up the stairs. I shook my head and turned back to the beautiful stranger before me. The boy raised a single eyebrow and the wind was knocked right out of me. I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly a loud shrill noise interrupted me.

"TEEEEEEDDDDDYYYYY!" a blur of red hair and freckles shot past me, I could only assume it was Lily. I tilted my head, _so this is their godbrother…._I thought, narrowing my eyes as I filed away this new information. "This is Kyoko Ootori, she's Alby's special friend…." Lily said with a wink, they shared a knowing look, and then cackled with laughter.

" 'Bout time, Damn, Alby, took you long enough." Teddy bellowed up the stairs at the fore-mentioned teen's back as it disappeared. "Nice to meet you Love, I'm Theodore Remus Lupin, Teddy for short." He gave me a flirty wink, "Where are you from?"

"Japan." I replied coyly. Teddy smiled that delicious smile again. _Where is Albus when I need him._ I wondered, turning around to see if he had returned yet. Nope, still stranded with weirdo Europeans I don't know very well. Suddenly the parlor door creaked open, I caught Jamie's eye and we froze, the room instantly filling with tension. He was the only other person I knew fairly well in the entire house aside from my father and Albus, and I couldn't for the life of me trust him.

"Jamie there's no need to be shy….come on out." Teddy said, James broke eye contact first and looked up at his god brother with a kind of malice that I had never seen before.

"Make me, Lupin," he snarled and slammed the door again. Everyone in the room looked stunned.

"Is he okay? Jamie, mate, what's eating you?" Teddy asked looking greatly depressed suddenly, _"First Vic, now him? Bloody hell, what's going on today?" _his oddly colored eyes seemed to say. I shook my head, no that wasn't an emotion, that was a thought….i-I read his mind….

"What happened?" I asked him, his eyes widened and looked at me confused. "Hah, you are so expressive, I can practically read you mind, you don't have a wedding ring, so that means Vic is a really good friend, or girlfriend, the way you are fretting about it, Fiancé maybe? Anyway, the stress of it is clearly written on your face. The coloring of your hair and eyes looks faded, based on what James, Albus, and Lily have told me, that only happens when you are upset. Your smile only looked real when I subconsciously flirted with you earlier, which means she or he, made a vital blow to your pride at some point. I'd be happy to tell you what is "eating" James but in a less crowded setting. So I reinstate my question, what happened?"

"H-how did you know about Vic?" he asked sounding guarded, his gaze hardening as it locked on me.

"The Tattoo on your neck, I just connected the dots from there." I explained nonchalantly although internally I was nervous. He clamped a hand around his neck and blushed lightly.

"Right, sorry…Auror training has me all hyped and jumpy." He said nervously, "Wasn't trying to scare ya or anything….my instinct kicked in is all."

"HE'S GOT A TATTOO?! MUM, DAD THAT'S NOT FAIR! HE GETS ONE BUT JAMIE,ALBY, AND I DON'T?!" Lily yelled, turning her angry brown eyes on her father and mother. Harry rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"He also isn't my child, he can do what he wants, he's an adult. Once you move of out here you can get as many tattoos as you want Sprout." He said kindly ruffling her hair. She shot him a glare and crossed her arms like a two year old.

"Lily Luna, you are fifteen year old and should know better than to behave that way, room now!" Ginny ordered, her cheeks red in anger. Lily shot her a glare as well before storming through my Father and Albus on her way to her room.

"Oi! There's a guest here Bud, mind where you are walking!" Albus bellowed over his shoulder, earning an angry huff from his sister. Father watched this unfold with an oddly amused expression, as if to say, _I'm so glad I only have one to worry about_. Then his eyes turned sad and I heard his voice in my head _"Would it have been so bad to try for another?"_ I blinked and looked away. _"No, she would have died sooner then, I guess I'm lucky I even got one…. How I miss her…."_

"FATHER STOP!" I yelled, he looked up at me with questioning eyes, I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. "Just stop, please…."

"Angel?" he asked in Japanese taking a step toward me.

"No! stop having a pity party for yourself and be a man! Mother would have smacked you five times over by now, your own father would be ashamed to call you his son. You are supposed to be strong! YOU'RE A F***ING OOTORI,START ACTING LIKE ONE! I need my father right now, not some weak, mess of man who claims that title. I WAS NEARLY RAPED TWICE , I'VE LOST MY MOTHER, NOT ONCE BUT TWICE! AND YOU ACT LIKE YOUR ISSUES ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT MATTER! KYOYA OOTORI IS NOT A SLOPPERING PRE TEEN GIRL WHO JUST WENT THROUGH A BREAK UP, HE IS A BUSINESS OWNER, GOOD LORD MAN, ACT LIKE IT!" Father's face paled, he had tears in his eyes. "I'M DONE!" I screamed and ran up to the next safest bedroom, Albus'. Tears where streaming down my cheeks, my breath came in tight choking gasps. "I just yelled…at him in front of everyone….I'm a horrible daughter…." I sobbed into my hands as I collapsed on Albus' bedroom floor. "I'm not an Ootori, I'm a horrible, horrible example of the name. I should be disowned…." An arm wrapped around me and I willing collapsed into it, the warmth calming me, comforting me. My face nuzzled into the tightly muscled chest.

"Kyo…hey, it happens, you needed it." The voice was lower than Albus'. I pulled back and looked up into a bright guarded hazel gaze, our eyes locked for a moment before I sucker punched him the face. "OW!" James yelled his glasses flew to the floor, "Heh, guess I deserved that….I'm really sorry…and I understand if you never ever talk to me again…but…just don't punish Alby for it. He's really… got a fancy for you…" James said, his eyes turned sad, I felt my heart tug. "He's got it bad….so…yeah…" I pushed James down on his back and straddled. "Woah! What are you doing-MERLIN! BLOODY HELL WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled as I threw another punch, then another, and another.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE JAMES POTTER! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME! I OPENED UP TO YOU AND YOU TOOK THAT FOR GRANTED! I. HATE. YOU!" I screamed a punch emphasizing the last phrase. I succumbed to tears again, this time Albus' arms wrapped around me and pulled me off James.

"Shush…Baby come on calm down, you're tired, sad and scared. Just sleep baby, just sleep." Albus whispered, sitting down his bed with me in his lap. "It'll be better when you wake up."

"W-will you sing?" I asked as he ran his fingers through my hair, "Please?" I asked when he looked sheepish. "I'm too worked up to sleep…." I said quietly.

"Um…sure….what do you want me to sing?" he asked with his lips lightly pressing on my forehead.

"You are my sunshine…" I whispered moving closer to him.

"Okay…ahem…You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away….." he sang quietly, he kissed my lids, my nose, and then hovered over my lips, I opened my eyes a tiny bit to gaze up at him. "You'll never know dear, how much I love you, please…don't take my sunshine away…." He breathed, I moved closer, inclining my head toward his, the spearmint scent was intoxicating. He gazed deeply into my eyes, his hand ghosting my cheek and jaw bone, pulling my closer to him.

"There you are! Jamie get off the floor, Kyo, Mum's looking for you and Alby, Kyoya said he has a few ideas for you dream." Lily said causing all three of us to jump, she stared unabashed at us like walking in on her brother almost kissing a girl he friends with and her oldest brother sprawled and bleeding on the floor, staring at the other two in shock, was an everyday thing. "Well come on then, lets go supper will be ready soon." Lily said, we snapped out of our embarrassment and rearranged ourselves.

"We'll be down in a second, Bud, tell Mum Kyoko is gonna take a nap." Albus said, his hand running lightly up and down my spine, I shivered. Lily raised an eyebrow but nodded and left, James gingerly followed her. "Where were we?" he asked his nose buried in my hair, I turned to face him, his eyes smoldered. His hands settled at my hips and pulled flush against him. His nose rubbing lightly on mine, "Merlin, I love your eyes…." He breathed, "their like…..staring into a bowl of melted silver." I blushed and giggled. "Well, they are…" he said rubbing my sides.

"it appears I have a knack for walking in on these situations," my Father's voice made me jump and fall on to the floor, I turned to glare at him, "Oh by all means carry on, don't mind me." He said leaning on the door frame. I narrowed my eyes and frowned.

"It appears so…" I growled. Father raised an eyebrow, _"Too fast, I'm not ready for this…."_ His thoughts echoed through my head. I rolled my eyes and stood up brushing off my pants and straightened my shirt. Albus hurried out of the room, trying to get as far away from Father as possible.

"Kyoko-"

"Don't, just-just…leave me alone…I can't-" he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry, so sorry…your right, I'm not being your father." He buried his nose into my hair, "Haruhi would probably do more damage than you did." I felt more tears seep out of my eyes. "you must hate me, I'm so irresponsible."

"No, I just…I really need you is all…right now…I just need my daddy…" I whispered in Japanese. He kissed my head and nodded.

"Then that's what I'll be…"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**beware of unKyoya-like fluff moments. **_

_**Chapter 15**_

_Kyoya's POV:_

"You've never skated?" Lily scoffed her brown eyes wide.

"I've been to a rink…but no I've never gotten on the ice…it scares me…" Kyoko stuttered quietly as she struggled pulling on the bladed shoe. Lily rolled her eyes and turned to yell at me.

"How could you? Depriving her on the joy of gliding on the ice?" she asked out raged; I chuckled.

"She skated once when she was tiny, she clung to my leg the entire time she wasn't in my or her mother's arms." I replied simply. Kyoko sent me an embarrassed pout before finally sliding her foot in to the skate she had been wrestling with moments before. "I doubt she remembers it she was only about two."

"Well I guess Alby or I will just have to teach ya." Lily said an evil smirk appearing on her impish face. "Right Al?" Lily turned to her older brother was he finished a lap around the ice. He gingerly stepped off the ice, and beamed at my daughter.

"Yep." He said, his cheeks pink from the bitter cold wind, speed of his skating, and maybe, just maybe a hint of his feelings for her peeking through. Lily tied the skate for Kyoko and helped her stand. "Alright lets go, we'll bring her back in one piece, sir." Alby said saluting me, I chuckled and nodded in reply. I watched as Albus ever so slowly pulled Kyoko out on the ice, I smiled and blinked back tears remembering Haruhi's first time on the ice.

"_A-are you sure I won't fall through?" her brown eyes filled with fear as she timidly let go of the rink wall and latched on to my arm, I fought urge to crumple under her sudden weight added to my own. _

_ "it's manufactured ice, Haruhi, you won't fall through, even if, for some unfathomable reason, the ice decided to open up and swallow you whole I'd rather I jumped in before it got to you." I said she giggled at the ridiculous idea. I smiled down at her, "You ready?" I asked turning around and catching both of her gloved hands in my own. "I'm going to pull you around the rink once." I instructed. She looked at me with uncertainty in her eyes. _

_ "W-what if I fall?" she asked. _

_ "I'll catch you, I promise." I said as I picked up speed. _

_ "Every time?" _

_ "Every time." I said as we neared our starting point. "I'm going to let now, you can do it, ready?" I slowly pulled away from her and then turned, "Just follow at your own pace, I'll catch up in a second." _

_ "Kyoya!" I turned sharply, she was stood in the middle of the rink looking confused. I laughed and sped around and caught her hips pushing her in front of me, she shrieked. "We're going so fast!" _

_ "No Haruhi, we are going the normal speed. But if you want to go fast we can." I teased picking up more speed, just to scare her. Her hands tightened their grip in my wrists but she giggled with excitement. "Faster?" _

_ "No this is fine. How fast do you normally go?" she asked leaning her head back to look at me. _

_ "Around this speed. A little faster than this I think." I replied kissing her nose, she squinted and smiled at the contact. "Here." I spun her around and grabbed on to one hand keeping the other firmly on her hip, her other hand rested on my shoulder. We danced around the ice for a few minutes, before she knew it she was skating just as naturally as she walked. "Better?" I asked. She nodded and let go of me and sped off, I snickered and chased her. _

_ "I'm smaller and therefore faster." She yelled to me over her shoulder, "You'll never catch me." I smiled and pushed off from the ice a little harder, picking up speed quickly. _

_ "But when I have more power behind me, you do not." I breathed in her ear, she giggled and turned around sticking her tongue out me. _

_ "No fair, you are used to skating." She cried, I frowned. _

_ "Odd I thought you said I'd never catch you…I must have heard wrong…" I said with a smirk. She huffed and skated away. "Haruhi! I'm kidding, you were going quite fast, I'm sorry." I said chasing after her a little bit slower than before. _

_ "Really?" she asked stopping at the rink door. "Are you really sorry? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" I pouted. _

_ "Of course I'm sorry…why wouldn't I be?" I asked skating up to her. She frowned, deep in thought. "Will you forgive me?" I asked kneeling down to retie her skate. I looked up at her. She smiled a small smile. _

_ "I guess so, was I really going fast?" I laughed and stood back up, pulling her into a tight hug. _

_ "yes, I was afraid you'd fall before I got to you." I said kissing her hair. _

_ "Then you'd be breaking your promise." _

_ "And you know how I am about my promises." I said giving her a peck on the lips. _

_ "yes, yes I do."_

"You got it!" Albus cried pulling me from my thoughts, I looked over and say my daughter skating carefully on her own. Albus skated over to her and hoisted her up into the air her legs wrapping around him instinctively. "See I told you! Didn't I?" Albus said looking up at her in awe, she giggled and nodded he spun with her. I felt a pang go through my chest.

"it'll get easier…" Harry said next to me. I turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What will?" I asked.

"Watching her grow up and away from you. Trusting other boys as much as she trusts you." He said watching Lily closely with one of her male friends.

"Are trying to reassure me or you?" I asked, he looked back at me and shrugged.

"Both I guess." He chuckled. I chuckled as well. "You know that's what Arthur told me when Lily told me she had a boyfriend for the first time, I was so heart broken."

"How old is Lily?" I asked trying to figure out how many poor boys had their hearts broken because of her.

"Fourteen, she turns fifteen in May. She was twelve at the time." I stared at him astounded. "It happens." He replied nonchalantly. "She's had three since." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I doubt Kyoko has had any boys take as much interest in her as Albus." I said watching the two for-mentioned teens. Albus was playfully racing her around the rink.

"Oh believe me this is a first for him as well. I'm surprised he's not more awkward around her, she must open up to him a lot." Harry said eyeing the teens as well. "Oi! Jamie be nice!" Harry yelled at his oldest, the boy still had yet to look me in the eye. The boy frowned and skated toward us.

"It was Dom's fault, I didn't do anything." He said, "Freddy was the one throwing snow-"

"And Roxy was the one tripping the younger cousins, you are perfectly innocent right?" Harry asked raising and eyebrow at his son.

"Yes, I haven't stepped a toe out of line since I was pulled out of Hogwarts, Dad." James said his light brown eyes were ablaze with anger. "Why do you not trust me?"

"You hurt a girl, James, you nearly destroyed her life." Harry said, "How can I trust you?"

"AND I'M GETTING PUNISHED FOR IT! I'VE APOLOGIZED! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU WANT!" the boy yelled. "I hate myself for it…I really do…" he whispered crumpling into the snow. I knelt down in front of him as he buried this face in his hands. "I'm a horrible person…believe me I know… I shouldn't have hurt her like I did, and I'm really sorry for it-"

"James," the boy looked up at me for the first time since the incident. "I believe you, I know you had no control over what happened you had to sit back and watch. I don't hate you, I highly doubt you are as horrible as this situation makes you out to be. Kyoko is still healing mentally and emotionally from the whole mess, as am I, but I want you to know we bare no hard feelings. Okay?" his eyes widened as I spoke. A stray tear slid down his face.

"Really?" he asked, his voice broken. I nodded, he collapsed on my shoulder and cried. "Th-thank you, Mr. Ootori sir, thank you."

"Let's get going Molly will have dinner ready soon." Harry said, I looked up and nodded, Harry raised his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle. "Come on dinner will be ready!" Harry yelled to the kids, James stood up and started untying his skated and pulled them off. I handed him his boots.

"Thanks." He sniffled. "I wish my parents could forgive me like you do. No matter what I do, I always end up getting the blame even if I wasn't involved until I got into the room. and yet somehow I'm always the one with blood on my hands that I didn't put there." He said bitterly. "But you don't really care do you? You don't care because you don't know."

"I just know when the battle is worth fighting. Clearly you understand the impact of what happened at Hogwarts better than anyone other than Kyoko. You've probably punished yourself mentally more than your father, the ministry, or even I ever could verbally. This isn't my battle, my battle is back home, in Japan. This is yours and my daughter's. Something adults often times forget is the ability you teens have to mentally destroy yourself until your self-esteem is completely obliterated. I know because mine was until I met my wife. I was always convincing myself I was never good enough for anyone, or anything nice, because that is what my father, my brothers, my society told me. I was the youngest therefore I couldn't have nice things, I couldn't marry whom I pleased. No matter how well I behaved, how high my grades were, how creative and care free I appeared I could never be fully happy. And then I met Haruhi, and she told me I was a good guy, not the monster I believed myself to be, who I wanted her to believe I was. Initially she only said every so often, but over time she found ways to say thank you or give me little gifts, one time she fought with me over my health and told me I had to stay in bed or so help her she'd smack me so hard she would break my glasses. It would become an every day thing eventually. And before I knew it I wasn't doubting myself any further. I guess what I'm trying to say is….apparently no one has ever told you, you are a good kid, very bright, funny, talented. And from what your sister was all too pleased to tell me about, is that you are quiet popular with the female population of Hogwarts. You know what your plan is, even if it seems like it's unoriginal, you know your strengths and weaknesses better than most and I think it's about time you knew how rare it is for a teen to know that. Just like your house motto states, Gryffindors are brave, it takes much bravery to step out of your refuge of six and a half years and take on the world as you are. I'm proud of you James, I may not know you very well, but I can already tell, You've got a bright future and you are going to be an amazing young man." At this point in time we had arrived at the over filled, leaning tower of Weasley, as Albus so humbly put it when we had first arrived that morning. James looked at the door with a new light kindled in his eyes.

"You really think so?" he asked, looking back at me.

"I know so." I replied with an encouraging smile. He beamed back and then went inside the burrow, I followed after him. "I know, you're probably laughing at me aren't you?" I asked as I looked outside at the rapidly setting sun before I closed the door to shut out the cold. A single snow flake fell on my nose, I smiled a sad smile, "I love you too." I whispered as I closed the door and pulled off my jacket. I slipped the chain with Haruhi's ring on it back under my shirt as I hung up my scarf. "I love you too…"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_Kyoya's POV:_

"Oh there you are, Dear. James looked panicked when he came in without you." Molly Weasely said enveloping me in a tight hug. "You must be freezing, you poor thing. Come here and sit by the fire, Child. Ginny, Love, get him a blanket and a mug of warm cider." She called to her daughter, pushing me into a chair. She pulled on my face a little bit, "When was the last time you had full nights rest? And when did you last have a decent meal?" she asked, I looked up at her confused.

"Last night and this morning." I said, still confused.

"You're a twig, boy! And you look too old for your age, too many wrinkles, you are younger than Ginny and you look more stressed out than my husband. Merlin's great grey beard! Have you ever been fully relaxed a day in your life?"

"Mum, you're not helping. Here you go, Kyoya. And he doesn't have wrinkles, your eyes are bad Mum. He looks perfectly fine." Ginny said with a kind smile in my direction, "Don't mind her, she's like that with everyone, for years she thought Harry was starved and over worked. Still thinks he is, which is quite insulting Mum, you raised me better than that." Ginny handed me a blanket and glared at her mother, "Here you go, it must be bitter cold compared to what you are used to."

"Not really, it feels similar actually." I replied sipping my cider carefully. Ginny smiled and walked away.

"Hmm, so handsome," Molly glanced down and my left hand and saw the band I had never forgotten to put on since the day I married Haruhi. "She's a lucky woman to have you." I gave a small smile. "She must be very busy if she isn't here? What does she do?"

"Law." I replied shortly twirling the ring around me finger.

"Ah, from what Harry and Hermione have told me that is a very busy profession for muggles, is she home often enough though?"

"Enough." I said quietly, keeping the tears and emotion at bay. I feared I wouldn't last much longer if this relentless questioning didn't let up.

"Gran…" Albus said entering the room, Molly didn't seem to hear him though.

"Working on a case or something? Will she be coming later?"

"GRAN! GRAN STOP! Just stop okay?" Albus yelled getting his grandmother's attention finally.

"What is it Al?"

"She died…Sorry Mr. Ootori," he said when I flinched, "That's why she's not here, alright?" Molly looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you but I don't need your pity though." I said leaning back and pushing up my glasses.

"Father…just let her take care of us. He's not a fan of appearing weak or needy." Kyoko said walking in to the room, latching on to Albus' arm. I tensed and shifted in my seat. "Something wrong Father? We are their guests. Act like a guest, not a host, I know hosting is second nature to you but you need to allow yourself to be hosted once and a while." She chastised. I sighed and looked at the fire, _Haruhi said the same thing._ I thought sadly, tears pricking my eyes. _The problem is…I don't know how to be a guest….I've always been the host…since I could remember, the fake smiles and cool small talk about safety topics, avoiding the confrontation and yet adding to it all the same._ The one person who hosted me was dead, she was the only person I could take the mask off for.

"I understand." I replied as the firelight reflected in my glasses.

_ "Stop it!" _

_ "What? What needs to stop Haruhi!?" I yelled back feeling confused and angry. _

_ "Stop pushing me away! Stop trying to shut me out! I'm your friend, one of your closest, I'm not going to hurt you!" _

_ "Please, spare me the lie Haruhi, you already do." I replied looking away._

_ "What? I'm hurting you? How?" she sat in front of me, her big brown eyes wide, filled with worry and sadness. _

_ "I…." _

_ "Kyoya, what is it?" she leaned closer to me, I swallowed and tried to scoot away. _

_ "Um, uh….I..um…" I stuttered trying to figure how to say what I wanted to say with out actually saying it. _

_"Kyoya…? Are you seriously out of words? Mister I-have-an-explanation-for-everything-and-it's-always-extremely-detailed-with-fancy-words, suddenly doesn't have an explanation? Mister When-Haruhi-has-a-question-I-always-have-an-answer-even-if-it-doesn't-make-sense-with-her-question, suddenly can't answer my question, no matter how confusing? What's the deal?" she asked tilting her head to the side. I blinked and swallowed. _

_ "You are amazing…so….I-I'm sorry I can't…." I said trying to get away from her, she caught my wrist, I turned around sharply, looking at her, my eyes wide. _

_ "I'm really confused, Sempai what are you saying?" she blinked and pulled me back down. _

_ "I-I'm saying…I'm conflicted…when it comes to you…" I said slowly. Haruhi blinked again. _

_ "Why?" her simple question sent waves through me. _

_ "B-because…." I took a deep breath to settle my nerves, "I…loveyoubutsodoesTamakiandhe'sdefinitelymoredeservingyous oyoushoulddatehiminstead…" I said quickly. She stared at me momentarily before it all sunk in. then she laughed, loudly, clutching her stomach. _

_ "Do you rich people ever think about anybody else's feelings? I mean seriously, did you ever wonder, "Oh maybe she likes me more because she tends to appear next to me when I least expect it and is always running away from my best friend", seriously did that ever cross your mind?" she asked once she sobered up, giving a horrible interpretation of my voice. _

_ "I just assumed…he's more personable, friendly, yes some what stupid at times, but he means well and…" _

_ "You're not? You aren't personable? Friendly, stupid at times, well meaning? Handsome? Protective? Charming? Funny? A genius when it matters? Spontaneous? Outgoing? Don't you see? You have all those traits as well. And yours are more mature, more….attractive to me than his." She replied. I stared at her, my eyes wide. "So stop pushing me away and accept what I mean to you." I leaned _

_forward and caught her lips on my own, and kissed her hard. She kissed back, it didn't last long but it was everything I thought it would be and more. _

_ "Better?" _

_ "Much." She said with a small smile. _

"Father?" I looked up at my daughter, "Dinner's ready. Molly wanted to know if you were planning on joining us anytime soon?" I smiled and stood up.

"Yes I'm coming." I said following my daughter into the very full dining room.

"…and Fred looked over at me with this look of astonishment on his face, green and pink and blue and yellow smeared all over. "Georgey! I think it's perfect_, _I think we finally got it this time!" and then Mum came rampaging up into our room.

"Fred, George! Bed now!" she said all red faced like she does. Merlin…hehehe, I though Freddy pissed himself…." George Weasley said through his own laughter and over everyone else's. he wiped some tears of mirth from his eyes. Harry looked up at me and smiled as he got up and walked over to me leading back out of the room.

"What is it?" I asked as we stood in the hallway area just outside of the kitchen.

"Kyoko…we have news on what makes her…um tick, I guess would be the best word…Your daughter is a Warlock…she's half human half….something darker…." Harry said carefully.

"What do you mean…darker?" I asked feeling my breathing constrict.

"Kyoya, did you ever black out when you were with your wife? Not remember what happened when you finally came too? I'm not blaming you, I'm just trying to narrow down what could cause this. It's very rare for any thing more powerful than a werewolf to show up in the student body."

"Are you saying…are you accusing me of consorting with a demon? That I had a debt with _Him?_ That I didn't get where I am with pure hard work and determination? That I had to sink _that low_ to do what I do? No! I wouldn't. I don't remember any lapse of time while I was with my wife!"

"No…that's not what I meant. I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Okay let's move on…" Harry said nervously. "Um did you by chance notice anything different about your wife? Anything at all? Maybe a sudden change in her behavior? A shift in routine, maybe?"

I scowled and thought hard, "Not that i….wait yes…she had said that there was a moment when she was merely talking to one of my friends and then she didn't remember what happened for a moment, but suddenly she was kissing him…. I didn't listen at the time, I was very angry about something else entirely….." I said quietly.

"Good, anything else? Maybe closer to Kyoko's birth?" Harry asked, getting a little braver than before, the gears in his mind were almost audible they were moving so fast.

"Um…" I bit my lip and tapped my finger on my chin, "Once, I noticed she was not sleeping, early on in the pregnancy, she would just stare, at me specifically, with a sort of malice…I just thought her work was putting her in a bad mood. I could never figure out what I had done wrong though. She never spoke only stared."

"Huh, so this…thing…if it had taken over your wife, had something against you specifically? Did you ever wrong some one that would drive them to that extent?" Harry looked at me with big green eyes.

"Tamaki, Hikaru, any one that wanted to marry Haruhi." I said instantly, Harry looked shocked.

"Wait, what?"

"When I met Haruhi, I was friends with five other, very lost and very broken boys. Tamaki fell first, and was quickly followed by Hikaru, who was followed by his twin Kaoru, Mori-sempai shortly after him, and Huni-sempai a bit later, I was the last to fall but the first to make a move. And Haruhi responded to that move. And the boys got jealous, the twins stuck around because Haruhi was their first real friend, Tamaki didn't talk to me for about a year after we started dating, at that time the other two had graduated and moved on with their lives. Tamaki forgave me, was my best man, Kaoru is Kyoko godfather, Hikaru is the playful Uncle, he moved on got married, has two children that are Kyoko's closest friends. The jealousy didn't arise again until recently when she left me for Tamaki , and then she was on her death bed a little less than a year later. She was dying of an inoperable brain tumor that we could never find on the CAT-scan." Harry nodded motioning for me to continue, " Before she died, she kept saying "I'm sorry," or "It wasn't my fault," I could never get a full explanation of what she meant."

"Okay…thank you I'm gonna do some more snooping and see if I can pin point where this thing came from. Will you tell Gin I'll be a minute?" Harry asked, I nodded as I entered the dining room finally, Kyoko looked up at me with a confused glint her eyes.

"Where's Harry?" a woman asked, she had curly brown hair and brown eyes as big and alluring as Haruhi's, I swallowed and smiled.

"He had business to attend to." I replied smoothly. She smiled and blushed.

"Hello you must be the Mr. Ootori, my daughter Rose spoke so highly of, just the other day in fact. I'm Hermione Weasley and this is my husband Ron, and my son Hugo." She gestured to a tallish red haired man with quick and sharp blue eyes, as well as an auburn haired boy with dark brown eyes who appeared to be in an animated discussion with James and Albus.

"Ah! Nice to finally meet you, I've heard all about Hugo here from Lily, Kyoko is quite found of your daughter, thinks of her as a sister of sorts. And please, call me Kyoya." I replied with a gentle host smile, the poor woman blushed again and giggled embarrassingly.

"Well I thought Rose was just exaggerating, Rosie dear, it appears you were right. Quite a charmer you are." Hermione said squinting her eyes in mock anger. The man next her looked as if he didn't care or wasn't paying attention.

"But isn't he?" Ginny spoke up, "And a perfect gentleman as well, Mum why couldn't my brothers be more like him? I wouldn't have had to do a thing." Apparently that got Ron's attention.

"And Harry would starve…." He said right as the very man entered the room looking confused at the mention of his name. "Don't worry Mate, I've got your back." Harry nodded although his face held a strange look.

"Mione, can I talk to you quickly?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded and stood up.

"I'll back in a bit to help you, Molly" she said following her brother-in-law out of the room.

"So what is that you do….K-yo-ya…." Ron said, trying to get a feel for my name in his mouth.

"I'm the CEO of a powerful medical company in Japan." I replied trying not to laugh at his inability to say my first name normally.

"Muggle…Okay…" he muttered appearing interested. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and merely smiled coldly and nodded.

"Yes, I don't have any magic in my blood." I said simply, my tone didn't even betray my emotion, I slipped into my "Shadow King" mask as he looked at me further as if judging me.

"And yet here you are…" Ron said his eyes narrowed. Ginny looked ready to explode along with all three of her children. I leaned back slightly, my glasses catching the glare of the candle light.

"Is that a problem?" I hissed coolly, trying and failing at keeping my temper in line.

"No, I'm just curious is all." The potters visibly relaxed but his own children looked appalled. "How did she get- you know the way she is? I mean her magic is really strong even for her age." I fought back my defensive side.

"She's a Warlock, how do you think?" I snapped, he flinched visibly. The room had gone silent at this point in time.

"I'm a what?" I felt my heart clenched, she sounded so broken…


	17. Chapter 17

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Chapter 16**_

Father froze, Albus gasped, James tensed and I merely gaped. "What did you say?" I asked, my voice sounded so small.

"Warlock, you are half human Kyoko." Father said evenly, not making eye contact.

"Half human? And what is my other half?" I asked, tears filling my vision.

"Demon…." James croaked, "I've heard of them…but never…" Albus grasped my hand and pulled me closer to him. "That's why your magic…is so hard to control…."

"So-so….one of you two wasn't my actual parent?" I asked my voice cracking with emotion. "Who? Who FATHER?! WHICH ONE?!" I was screaming now. my father flinched, and turned away from me.

"Mother might have been…"

"WHAT?! WHAT WAS SHE? IS THE REAL HARUHI FUJIOKA-OOTORI...even dead?! FATHER I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Angel…ha! The nickname is ironic now…isn't?" he asked shakily. I stood up and ran out of the room, out of the house into the cold night air. "Kyoko!" I heard father yell as I left but I didn't respond.

"Why, Mother why? Why did you have to totally destroy me? My life?" I yelled to the wind. "I HATE YOU! YOU BROKE US, FATHER, ME! YOU NEVER DESERVED TO BE CALLED MY MOTHER!" I screeched. "We were so happy…."I crumpled to the ground holding my face as I sobbed. Two years ago every girl in Japan would beg to be in my position, I was beautiful, smart, rich, went to the best school in Japan, had a powerful CEO as my father, a successful lawyer as my mother. I was best friends with Ryko and Mai Hitachiin, god daughter to the Hitachiin Twins, I had been the inspiration for half of their clothing line. Doted on by every former host club member, being the child of the two most popular. Boys fell at my feet on a daily bases, sometimes hourly. I was treated as royalty and I loved it. I was the official princess of Ouran's finest. Until that fateful day when Father surprised us and found Mother with my Uncle and Chairman Tamaki Suoh, my father's best friend and Mother's source of headaches. Then they divorced, then Mother moved in with Tamaki, I was assaulted and asked to be transferred somewhere safer, Mother fell ill shortly after, then she died leaving Father totally alone in Japan, and then I was assaulted again and now I'm here finding out I'm not even fully human. Why? Why me?

At this point in time I was shivering, cursing my lack of foresight upon running out of the warmth, but I couldn't move from my position on the snow covered ground. "Babe?" Albus's voice cut through the frigid air and my sobs, silencing me completely. "Babe, where are you?" I looked up and saw him standing in the door way of the burrow, bundled up tightly, holding my coat. "There you are! Merlin I thought you were dead in the woods somewhere." He knelt down in front of me drapping the designer coat across my shivering shoulders, he wrapped his scarf around my neck and lower face. "Your silly, running out here in thirty below weather with out a coat. You know your dad is going bloody mad in there…he feels horrible." Albus said, his hot breath warming my frozen face. "Are you okay?" I glared at him, he chuckled lightly, "Right, not the best, here stand up, the blood flow will move faster that way." He said helping me into a standing position. I shivered as the wind picked up around us, he rubbed my arms. "You must be freezing, this coat isn't very thick." He said as I pulled my arms through the sleeves. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest, savoring the warmth that radiated through his coat. His arms circled my waist and pulled me against him, I pulled my arms down into a protective position tight next to my chest.

"Why do you treat me like this? I'm a monster." I whimpered. "You heard James I'm dangerous, you saw what happened to Roxy. And yet you still…"

"Kyoko?" he asked, I looked up at him. He leaned down and captured my lips with own, I momentarily stiffened in shock before I kissed back. It was a short sweet timid kiss, but it felt like forever. "I do this because I know you are some _one _ worth getting to know, I know you are more special than….well than my dad. You are someone worth loosing and breaking my heart over, some one worth dying for. I'm willing to put up with your dangerous side to spend time with this side of you I know and love…dearly, I might add. I don't think you are a monster, I think you are the angel that gives your dad hope everytime you smile and run to him, everytime you hug him. I think you are a warrior for yourself and those close to you. And I think you are a queen who has yet to sit on her throne but when she does she'll shine that much brighter. You ,my love, are an unstoppable force, a force I'm willing to back up when she needs me to. Kyoko Ootori, I believe I've fallen in love you. And that is why I'm always here when you fall, when you break, when you grow tired. Will you be my girlfriend?" Albus asked, his eyes held all the emotion in the world right in that moment. I swallowed and stared a moment longer before answering.

"Y-yes…I'll be your girlfriend…" I said breathlessly.

"I'd hate to interrupt but there is a very frantic Japanese man in my living room in need of his daughter." Albus' grandmother said leaning out of the door way. I giggled and tucked my face into Albus' chest.

"We're coming Gran." Albus said leading me back into the house. "Should we tell your father?"

"Not now…I think he might keel over and die." I replied, Albus chuckled. "I'm serious, he just lost his wife twice, nearly lost his daughter twice and then "oh by the way, I have a boyfriend. And he's the little brother of the boy who attacked me." How exactly do you think he could feel?" I asked Albus nodded understanding.

"Okay then, we don't tell him yet. Here she is I found her outside." Albus said as we entered the living room hand in hand. I quickly pulled my hand out of his when Father looked up at us, his normally calm features were in a disarray, he had obviously run his hand through his hair quite a bit, his eyes were rimmed with red like he had been crying, his glasses were off and his shirt looked a little rumpled. He stood up quickly and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry, that was cold of me to drop that on you all of a sudden, and some of it we are not even sure about. But please, don't scare me like that again. I don't know what I would do if you died in the cold. I love you so much, I'm so so so sorry." He said with a broken voice.

"Father, it's okay, and I won't at least intentionally scare you again. I love you too." I said hugging him back.

"Mmm, you two are dating aren't you?" Father asked pulling away from the hug to look at me. I blushed and didn't make eye contact. Albus shuffled his feet behind me.

"Yes sir." Albus said cautiously. Father chuckled and hugged me tightly again.

"Better him than Ryko Hitachiin. That boy drives me insane." He said teasingly.

"Father!" I cried swatting his arm, "He's like a brother! You know that. Besides you had twice the trouble and you survived."

"By the skin of my teeth but yes I did." He said with a smirk, "You'll take care of her….?" Albus nodded earnestly, "Good, I'd hate to show you the worst of my family's temper."

"You trust me?"

"Well there's very little I don't know about you, and you seem to make and keep her happy, so yes it's safe to say I trust you." Father said shaking Albus' hand. "Now that I think about it I have a preposition for you…"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Kyoya's POV**_

"Father?"

"Albus, come with me." I said leading the teen away from my daughter, the boy looked up at me sheepishly. "Don't worry….." I said leading him into the hall. "Okay, so….I know it's a little early, and I know you haven't even thought past Christmas, but _if_ this relationship becomes more permanent, would you consider becoming the first and probably only for a while doctor of both magical and 'muggle' medical needs for Ootori Group?"

"S-sir...I'm not even out of school yet…." Albus stuttered.

"That's why I said what I said….only if you two last that long….it was just a suggestion and you don't have to decide now." I said calmly, "You don't even have to think about it. It's just an idea."

"Okay Mister Ootori, sir, thank you for the offer." Albus said. I just smiled and walked back into the living room.

"What happened? Did he threaten you? Try to hurt you in anyway?" Kyoko asked him, then narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm surprised at how little faith you have in me, Angel. It's nothing to worry about, just a little proposal that doesn't even need to happen." I said smoothly. Albus nodded, Kyoko, although seemed more suspicious.

"I don't believe you…." She said, her lips pursed, eyes narrowed fiercely and her little up turned nose scrunched just slightly, looking very much like Haruhi, sadness overwhelmed me suddenly, I tried hard not to let it show, but that Molly Weasely…..I think Haruhi called it a Mother's intuition.

"Oh what's the matter Deary?" I blinked but didn't respond right a way.

"Nothing…just thinking." I said finally, she didn't look convinced.

"Deeply, it appears, what about, may I ask?" she rested a hand on my arm. I swallowed and looked away. "Child, it does no one good keeping all of your thoughts locked away, especially the ones that bring out your darker side. Lets go in the kitchen and talk about it."

_ "Kyoya, locking up your emotions like that helps no one. What's wrong now, little brother." Fuyumi asked sitting down next to me on the floor of my bedroom. I laid down my pencil and sighed. _

_ "I want to tell her but I can't…."I started, not realizing that she could not hear my thought process therefore did not understand my statement. _

_ "The Fujioka girl Father is always raving about? And you can't tell her you secretly are madly in love with her because that would be betrayal to your best friend and because of your "man code" you two could never speak to each other again? Is that what you are worried about little brother?" she tilted her head slightly. I gaped at her momentarily before responding. _

_ "H-How did you know?" I asked. She smiled and combed my bangs out of my face with her fingers. _

_ "Well, Kyo, I practically raised you, I know you better than most…and you talk in your sleep when you are bothered by something." I frowned and pushed up my glasses and turned back to my homework. _

_ "You watch me sleep? That's….something you should be doing with your husband, not me, Sis." I said glaring at the paper like it held all the answers to my problems and was refusing to tell me them. I saw her pout out of the corner of my eye. _

_ "I'm not allowed to worry over you? Are you too manly to let your big caring sister take care of you?" she asked, her voice held an edge of hysteria, I rolled my eyes. _

_ "Fine, but that's creepy. What if I wasn't alone?" I asked. She giggled._

_ "Well then I'd squeal with delight that my baby brother finally has a girlfriend!" I gave her a pointed look, "or boyfriend….which ever you prefer." She said, I groaned and turned back to my homework intent on finishing it. She giggled again and hugged me. I made a face and squirmed away. _

_ "I've got homework to do!" I said firmly, she lightly swatted my shoulder._

_ "You wanted the hug and you know it." She said before standing up to leave. I smiled a little as I heard my bedroom door close. _

_ "Yes, I did, you know me to well." I said quietly. _

"Deary, what's the matter?" I sighed and sat down rather unhappily and stared at the elderly red haired woman. "Tight lipped are we?" I frowned darkly. "You have to tell someone your problems, your mother? A sister maybe?"

"No….not anymore…." I said quietly.

"A brother, maybe your father-"

"My brothers haven't spoken to me since my eighth birthday, my father could careless that I exist, my sister is married and has her own children to worry over now, and my mother disappeared when I was young. Haruhi was my only confidant and now she's dead." I growled at her, Molly paled before setting a hard stare on me, a mother stare. I swallowed and hardened my mask. "I'm not telling you anything." I hissed, she smiled that creepy mom smile.

"Well, I just found out you had a horrible childhood. How many siblings do you have?"

" Three blood, three married in, fi-four technically." I said remembering that Tamaki was no longer in the 'family'. Molly stared at me for a second, as if registering what I said.

"Ten siblings….." she whispered. I nodded.

"Technically…." I replied staring now at the counter between us.

"Your fr-"

"They aren't really close to me…they were closer to Haruhi…." I said blinking back tears. Quiet angry voices echoed in my head, voices of my 'friends', family, people I had thought loved me.

_ "Worthless.."_

_ "Backstabber…" _

_ "Too cold…." _

_ "Such a boy…a little boy"_

_ "You'll never understand…never fully, you're genius but an idiot." _

"Are you okay?" she asked, I shook my head. She came around the counter and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, "It's okay, I'm here for you." I sat there numbly, "Kyoya…..let me mother you…." She said quietly. I sighed and suddenly felt extremely tired, reluctantly I rest my head on her shoulder. "There see….you're not too big for this." I stayed quiet as her voice lulled me to sleep.

"So…alone…." I mumbled sleepily.

"What was that dear?" she asked, running her fingers through my hair, my eyes drooped slowly.

"At home….always…alone…" I sighed feeling a couple of tears slip through my lashes.

"You aren't alone here, not when you are with family." She said soothingly, "Deary, are you crying?" she asked. I took a shuddering breath and leaned into her. I closed my eyes.

"I've never really had a mother…."

_"Be good munchkin, for me and daddy okay? Fuyumi will watch you." Her kind voice whispered, I nodded in my light slumber. "Goodbye Kyoya…I love you…" _

_ "Momma?" I sat up sharply looking around for her, no one was there…_

"I don't remember , c-can't remember her face….too young." I said sadly and moved to wipe my eyes. Molly smiled and patted my head.

"You know…Freddy acted like you…always looking for the next adventure, rarely showed emotion unless it involved George. And rarely even then, but instead of detaching himself he laughed everything off. He was madly in love with Hermione, Ronny's wife over there, swore that was the only girl who could rein him in, and it worked quite a bit, mind you. Shame he died when he did. Ever the brave one he was. He was hit with every girl that he met though….probably a bit like you, in that respect. Fourth child, just like you….miss him dearly." I stared at her for a moment before deciding I had said too much.

"Thank you for listening, Molly. I think I'll retire." I said standing up, Molly grabbed my arm. I looked down at her.

"I'm always here , if you need it." She said. I nodded and went to the room I was assigned.

"Haru…I need you…" I mumbled sitting down on an old bed marked with a giant letter F. "I don't think I can do this without …she's got her first boyfriend, a respectable boy, I like him well enough. He's smart and cares for her just like you would have wanted, he doesn't try to contain her. But I don't think I can let her go…not without you." I laid back and put my hands on my face and rubbed my eyes, my glasses falling to the floor as I pushed them away from my eyes. "I don't think….ugh, I need my best friend, both of them…." Just then my phone vibrated, I pulled it out and looked at the caller id. "Those twins….they just know don't they…or you told them…Hello, this Kyoya." I said slipping easily back in to my natural tongue.

"Oh thank goodness!"

"We've been trying to reach you since it happened! Why don't you answer you phon-"

"Hika! How are you Kyo? And where are you that it takes forever for a call to get through?"

"Seriously! What's going on?"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, how nice of you to call-"

"Sorry"

"Hm, anyway, I've been better but I'm healing it's a slow process. I'm in England, visiting Kyoko and her boyfriend."

"Koko has a boyfriend!" a new voice entered the conversation, I chuckled as a female Hitachiin child screamed for her brother. "Ry! Koko has a boyfriend!"

"WHAT!"

"RYKO! MAI SHUT UP!" Hikaru ordered, his children falling silent. "We are having an adult conversation with you Uncle Kyo-"

"I'm sixteen now." Ryko snapped, Mai whimpered assent.

"SHUT UP!" it was Kaoru's turn to yell now, "Tell us about this boy, is he handsome?"

"Charming?"

"Intelligent?"

"Funny?" they traded off the questions, I smiled.

"Yes, yes all of it, he is interested in the medical field as well…"

"KYOYA!"

"DON'T TURN THIS INTO A BUSINESS DEAL, THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER'S HEART YOU ARE MESSING WITH!"

"She took the words right out my mouth…. I knew there was a reason I liked you." Hikaru said as Renge screamed in my ear. I flinched.

"I never said anything of the sort, must you always jump to conclusions?"

"Senpai….listen to yourself…of course we do." Kaoru said

"And come on, Kyoya we know you well enough to know that you've already planted the idea somewhere in that family." Hikaru said. I set my jaw.

"It's to soon to tell if they are even that compatible for each other, they just started the courtship, like five minutes ago."

"Aaaaand you're already thinking of all the ways the boy could be an asset to Ootori Group aren't you?" Hikaru asked.

"Hmm, he could do this, work in the field, make an excellent heir, his grades are spectacular…" Kaoru mimicked my voice, I could see him adding outrageous gestures in my mind's eye. "I wonder, young man what is your back ground in business?"

"Little to none s-sir." Hikaru had now picked up on the game, I rolled my eyes.

"HAHA! Don't worry I can change that easily." Kaoru said, making me sound like an evil conniving Santa Claus. I chuckled.

"Am I really that evilly jolly?" I asked

"Yes!" Ryko said suddenly reappearing in the phone call.

"BOY I'M GONNA SMACK YOU!" Hikaru threatened. I chuckled again. "No you are not, my son is just being ridiculous and rude, Kaoru just wanted a little bit of fun, didn't you, Kao?" there was a scuffle on the other end of the line, I'm going to assume a tickle fest because Kaoru let out a loud giggle two minutes later.

"Hi-hikaru! I-I can't br-breath!" Kaoru gasped.

"Hehehehe, okay sorry Kaoru, anyway, when are you and the munchkin coming home?" Hikaru asked, sounding anxious.

"Yeah! I miss Koko!" Mai whined, I rolled my eyes again, she sound quite a bit like her mother.

"She misses you too, Darling." I intoned.

"Meaning she hasn't thought about you for a second, she been too busy macking with her new boy toy." Kaoru teased, "OW!" he yelped.

"Don't tease my daughter like that!" Renge growled. Hikaru was cackling evilly in the back ground.

"No he's right, but his reasoning is invalid, she's been through a lot the past few months hardly focused on Japan for a second. Mostly just getting through school and learning how to control-"

"Control? What is she learning to control?" Hikaru asked

"Yeah? People, like you?" Kaoru teased, I pursed my lips.

"I don't _control_ people, I merely make logical and sound suggestions that they can't turn down, that is-"

"Control…"

"Manipulation…" the twins offered. I scoffed.

"Hardly, it's more about growing up hosting at the basic level. Enchant and persuade. It's rather simple really." I said, "I plan on being back in January, Kyoko won't be back until July." I said slowly.

"Okay, well we gotta get to work on this up coming show, and you two need to get to school. So we'll let you go." Hikaru said, "Say goodbye to Kyoya, kids!" he called.

"Bye Uncle Kyo!" Ryko yelled from I'm guessing his room.

"Bye I love you Uncle Kyo!" Mai yelled. I smiled.

"Goodbye Ryko, Love you too Mai." I replied and hung up before collapsing on to the ever tempting pillow sitting next to me on the bed. "Goodnight Haru…" I mumbled before collapsing into a deep much needed sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Sorry i took so long to update quys, and just so you know i did write a little prequel if you haven't checked it out yet. i recommend it. it sets the stage for Danica and Kyoko's strained relationship.**_

_**Chapter 18 **_

_ "Kyoko! Wait!" the voice yelled. _ _I didn't listen I simply ran, and kept running, "Babe wait!" I sprinted and turned around a corner down a dark corridor. "Don't go-! Bloody hell!" I kept running. I saw a ravine roughly ten meters out. I picked up speed and moved to leap. "Kyoko wait! Your father!" I skidded to a halt and slid toward the ravine. _

_ "W-what about him?" I asked carefully turning toward the voice that sounded oddly like James. _

_ "He…he said he was sorry he tried… but Al couldn't be helped." James' voice echoed through the corridor. I heard his steps draw closer to me. "Kyoko…" I took a step back and felt myself drop down into the ravine, I let out a scream and latched on to the side. _

_ "James, James hurry!" I yelled, sprinted and grabbed my wrist, "Please don't let go…" _

_ "I'm going to try and pull you up but I need your other hand." I shakily through my hand up to him and grasped his wrist as well. He grimaced and pulled me up slowly, and then my hands starting slipping through his. _

_ "J-James I'm falling." I cried, James set his jaw, his face turning red, beads of sweat appearing on his face. "JAMES HELP ME!" I screamed. One hand slipped through his grasp and my other was only hanging by my finger tips. "No, no, no" I plummeted into the ever growing darkness, "Help me some one please!" _

"AAAAAAAAHH!" I screamed sitting up in my bed, sweat covering my face. Lily jostled out of her bed and scrambled over to mine.

"Kyoko, hey, hey, hey, it's okay, it was dream. Just a dream, it's all over now." _she's been having these almost nightly now_. Lily's thoughts echoed through my mind. I shuddered and looked away. "You wanna tell me what this one was about?"

"Albus….and James, Father was involved and then I fell down into this ravine and…and I woke up." I said. Lily paled.

"W-what happened with Albus and James that involved your dad?" Lily asked. I shuffled and pulled my blanket closer.

"I th-think Albus was gravely injured and Father tried to save him but couldn't, and James might have been involved somehow. I-I don't know anything more than that." I replied shakily. Lily pulled me into a hug.

"Well it's all over now, it was just a dream, here I'll get some cocoa. Stay here, I'll be right back." She mumbled and ran out of the room quietly. I watched her for minute longer before Albus appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, I heard you scream, is everything okay?" he asked coming into the room and sitting down on my bed. I reached for him, he lifted me up and gently placed me on his lap, he ran his fingers through my hair, I rested my head on his chest.

"No." was I all I said, I looked up at him, _Merlin, she looks beautiful…._ I blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Do I really? All sleep mussed and baggy eyed." I asked without thinking.

"Do you really what?" he asked, "I didn't say anything."

"I-I heard your thoughts." I mumbled.

"Really, well yes you really do look beautiful." He tilted my head up and kissed my lightly, "You always have.." he kissed a little bit more forcefully, I smiled into the kiss, before pulling back and stopping him.

"You're sister will be back soon, you should go back to bed."

"She won't mind-"

"Won't I Alby? I mean it is my bedroom and you are in here, _with out my permission_ mind you. Here's your cocoa, Kyo." Lily said placing a tea cup down on my bedside table before turning to her brother and turning on her maternal glare. "OUT!" she ordered her brother, Albus flinched but didn't move, his eyes darkened in color, his jaw tightened and his head tilted slightly to remind her of his sibling-like power over her.

"Make me." He growled. Lily's brown eyes narrowed, her balled fists rested angrily on her hips, her lips pursed.

"Don't make me scream Albus Severus Potter. Bed now." she snapped. He still didn't move.

"Albus…" I whispered, he apparently didn't hear me.

"I don't have the right to comfort my own girlfriend in when she is in need of comfort?"

"Not at this indecent hour, no, now get out!" Lily was about a decibel away from yelling. She pointed at the open door, "I'm taking care of her right now, you can do that under adult supervision-" Albus stood up sharply and backed her into a wall, "Don't make me yell for Mr. Ootori and Dad." She warned, all though her fear was evident, the sass was gone from her tone. Albus stopped momentarily, his eyes never leaving her, "He's awake you know, her father, Mum says he's a bit of a night owl. He'll be down here in a second if I scream. And you know how Dad is, the light sleeper he's always been, I bet he's already up and getting ready to drag you back to bed. Oh a Teddy's a light sleeper too, especially tonight, being the full moon and all." Lily whispered harshly. Albus was definitely effected by that statement and quickly said goodnight before leaving the room. I tentatively sipped my hot cocoa.

"Lily….I'm sorry that was stupid of both of us, please forgiv-"

"Kyoko, doll, it's nothing, honestly. I just don't like my brothers unexpectedly walking into my room. Um…I have a question….."

"O-okay…what about?" I asked slowly.

"A-about your Mum and Dad….I…um, Okay the way Mum talks about her and Dad, she makes it sound like a fairy tale, but I know not everyone is like that. I guess what I'm asking is I need a sense of normalcy, like a real relationship story, how did you parents get together?" she asked, tucking a bright red strand behind her ear.

"Oh…um, well I only know the little girl PG version that my mother told me, but it wasn't rainbows and butterflies I can tell you that much…" I said starting the story as if Mother was telling it to me.

_**Flashback **_

_ "Aunt Haru?" one of my older female cousins asked as we all sat in the main living room, myself placed in Mother's lap._

_ "Hmm?" she asked looking at my cousin. _

_ "How did you and Uncle Kyoya meet? I mean, you're not exactly…." She stopped hoping to not offend. _

_ "High up, no I'm not. We met in high school, I was a scholarship student, he was an heir to our powerful company. He was cold and indifferent and I was wide eyed and out of place. We were both extremely awkward and too smart for our own good. I saw through masks and he saw through hearts to true intentions. And he for a fact was unnerved by me immediately, because in all honesty I rarely had any other intention than to make sure those around me were happy and I saw right through him almost immediately. At first he ignored me in hopes of throwing me off but one day in particular he deliberately cornered me and I told him everything he hoped nobody would ever know about him. That was roughly a year before he asked me out for the first time." _

_ "How did he ask you out?" _

_ "Yeah, was he nice and charming or-"_

_ "Dark and-" _

_ "Careful, I'm five." I warned my cousins. Mother chuckled and brushed my hair with a brush laying not very far from our seat on the couch. The girls blushed and mumbled apologies. _

_ "He….pulled me aside after club hours ended, I was cleaning up after some strange thing that we did that day, I was worried that I had done something wrong, because up until that point our only interactions had been if I had somehow managed to anger him or break something, although most of the time I wasn't the one at fault. He may tell you otherwise, but it's a lie. Anyway, I asked him if I had done anything wrong and he chuckled in that creepy evil way that he does-"_

_ "Who, Baby Brother?" Aunt Fuyumi asked, Mother nodded, she giggled and sat down behind her daughter on the arm of the couch, "Carry on." She said. _

_ "Hah, okay, he said 'Haruhi' in a very quiet, very shy voice, which stunned me to be honest, I gave him a questioning look because in all the time that I had known him, he was never not confident or appearing so anyway. And I asked "Yes" he smiled and leaned closer to whisper in my ear in a very un-Kyoya type way "Will you go out with me? How about Friday? After club?" at first I was surprised, I had never thought about any of the boys that way, I just stared at him for a moment before responding, he bit his lip and looked at the floor. "Sure….why not." I said carefully not aware of what I was saying, and that's how we ended where we are today." _

_ "LIAR! YOU DEFINITELY FELT THAT WAY ABOUT ALL OF US! DON'T GO PLAYING INNOCENT ABOUT THIS."_ _Father bellowed from somewhere in the depths of the house. Mother simply acted as if him yelling from the depths of the house about something we are talking about that doesn't involved him directly happened every day. _

_**Present day**_

Lily giggled hysterically at my sarcastic remark towards their relationship, "So basically, Mother and Father fought quite a bit before anything really happened between them. They sort of built the sexual tension for a year and ignored the obvious attraction toward each other." I explained, "Normal enough?" I asked. Lily nodded before she rearranged herself on my bed.

" So…have you and Al kissed yet?" she asked biting her lip, an evil smile creeping in to her features. I felt my face redden and looked away. "Oh! You two haven't even gone on a date yet have you?" she asked, her brown eyes lightening with this news.

"No…we haven't, not officially." I replied sheepishly, Lily gawked.

"What? What do you mean not officially?" she asked. I giggled.

"Well when we came here back in October, he unofficially took me on an unofficial date. Freddy crashed it but it was fun while it lasted." I explained. Lily smacked my shoulder. "Bloody hell Lily, you hit like a boy!" I yelled.

"Good, that means my self-defense isn't going to waste." She said, she stretched and yawned, "Well I better go to sleep, Mum won't be happy if I sleep in. Night, Doll."

"Night," I said laying back on my bed, remembering my younger days, "Miss you Mother, I miss you a lot, I'm sorry I never replied to your letter, I'm sorry I was so cold….you must completely hate me. I was a terrible daughter, a brat. A spoiled little monster." I mumbled darkly, my eyes drooping as I grew accustom to the dark room. "Hmph…..everything is so much harder without you Mommy." I sighed.

"Babe, hey…Can I talk to you?" a gruff voice whispered. I turned my head sleepily and glared at the intruder.

"W-what?" I mumbled.

"Ugh, come on." The boy grabbed my wrist sharply and pulled me fiercely out of the bedroom, I was suddenly standing in a very cold hallway. "Babe, it's me Jamie, don't look so panicked, hey! Hold on!" he said as I raised my fist to punch him, he grabbed my hand and held on firmly, not enough to bruise, just enough to stop me from struggling. "Listen I…okay, I don't remember much of what happened and I want to know so I can clear the air, make everything right again. I-I'm sorry, I don't know it's just one moment I was talking with you and then I wasn't but I was and I just…I wanna know what happened, I blacked out after I threw you against the wall." I sighed and glared at his fussy face. I moved to push my glasses but realized I didn't have them on. I sighed again and pulled against his grip on my arm. His grip tightened momentarily, "Please, Babe, I just want to know what happened." He begged. I gritted my teeth and glared up at him.

"Fine, but let go of my arm." I said, he did albeit reluctantly. "We were talking by the library and then suddenly you threw me against the wall and…" I then began explaining the events of that fateful day, I tried hard not to go into too much detail, and felt some tears fill my eyes as I got to the scarier parts of the event. "I mentioned your father and you snapped back into that dark version of yourself again and grabbed my throat, my world started fading out. Albus yelled and suddenly I was back on the floor gasping for air and feeling extremely weak. You and your brother started fighting while your cousin and Scorpius started tending to me. I was so scared, James you have no clue how terrified I was." I said shakily, "A-are you happy? You know everything now." I snapped, he nodded biting his lip, tears glistened in his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, Babe I-I had no clue. I can understand you hatred toward me." He said, I nodded angrily and turned to move when a thought occurred to me, I turned back to tell him when suddenly his lips caught mine, I stared up at him in shock, he stared back just as shocked. We quickly separated and I opened my mouth to yell when suddenly his hand cupped my mouth. "Don't! please, don't, please." He whispered fiercely, "Just go to bed and pretend it never happened okay?" he asked, I stepped back and turned into my room without another word.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_Kyoya's POV_

_**Twenty one years ago**_

_ "Last chance before Father decides" I muttered as Haruhi got out the broom and started sweeping up Hani-Sempai's cake crumbs…that boy really needs a diet. I rolled my eyes and continued working on the host club funds. Haruhi hummed to herself as she swept the floor. Tamaki ran towards her screaming about how "adorably cute" she looked sweeping the floor. Haruhi turned sharply and stopped him in his tracks. _

_ "Daughter? Mommy why is Daughter staring at me like that?" his indigo eyes board into my own. 'Crap I have to answer him' I thought as I closed my laptop. _

_ "I believe you interrupted the song she was humming…Daddy." I said my lips pursed my anger evident at the forced family rolls. "You know how…Daughter…doesn't like being interrupted when she's working…with that debt and all." I teased, Haruhi narrowed her eyes in confusion I made an invisible shushing motion, she nodded and went back to sweeping. They didn't need to know that she liked being here and nothing was holding her to us other than her pure loyalty to friends. Tamaki's eyes suddenly filled with recognition, his mouth in the shape of an O. _

_ "Right, okay, Carry on my princess I'll bother you later." He said, I felt white hot jealousy well up in my gut. 'Damn him' I thought angrily as he sauntered away towards his school bag. 'He most definitely will not!' I thought standing up suddenly and turning towards the girl in question. _

_ "Haruhi a moment please." I ordered leading her into the back room. she followed at a quick light footed pace. _

_ "Sempai, slow down i-m not-" she stopped when I turned to face her suddenly, her mouth hung slack in mind-sentence. I neared her slowly she looked up at me, her beautiful brown eyes wide with worry. _

_ "Hmm, Haruhi…" I said quietly, her gaze never wavering from my own. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, I took a subtle calming breath, catching the scent of her strawberry shampoo. "W-would you like to go out with me sometime? Maybe this Friday after club?" I asked hesitantly, she gaped up at me, her mouth more slack than before, her eyes filled with confusion, my breathe stopped as I awaited her answer, I blinked and looked down after a moment. I bit my lip uncomfortably as the silence thickened around us. I turned to walk away, her voice stopped me. _

_ "Uh, Sure….why not?" she asked as if pondering the honest harm in going on one date with me, "Just you and me right?" she clarified as if it was impossible for me to actually being willing to leave my personal prison. I stopped and turned to face her, I gave her my genuine smile, she blushed and looked away, "O-okay…yeah, um what time?" she asked. _

_ "Seven work for you?" I asked, she nodded and blushed more. "Good I'll pick up at seven. Have a good night Haruhi." I said walking away. _

_**Present day (one week into January)**_

I smiled politely at Tachibana as he opened my limo door for me, "I hope Miss Kyoko is well, how was England sir?" he asked. I looked out the window and sighed before responding.

"Kyoko is well, happy, I enjoyed England much better this time around. That trip in middle school was horrid. It was quaint, Kyoko's friends were pleasant." I said straightening my tie. "Anything happen while I was a way? Anyone call?" I asked as we pulled up to Ootori Mansion, I suddenly felt extremely alone, I was used to being alone here, Fuyumi is gone all the time now, my brothers never spoke to me in the first place, Father ghosts around those halls, unseen by myself or anyone that he wishes. But today it felt more empty than normal, Haruhi was gone, Kyoko was away, I was completely alone. Of course I knew the maids and hand servants were there, the cooks and the sou chefs were most likely scurrying around the kitchen preparing to feed me, but I couldn't stomach the idea of eating, not right now, I felt guilty for eating anything in the last month that wasn't made by her.

"No…not to my knowledge Sir." Tachibana replied as I stepped out of the limo. I sighed and walked toward the door, one of the Family guards opened the front door, I stepped through door and was greeted by a hallway of the household staff ready and willing to serve my every need, not that I had any…

"Welcome home Master Kyoya!" the mob of obnoxious smiles chorused enthusiastically. I scowled and walked up the entry hall staircase, declining the offers to take my coat, or get me something to eat or drink, to draw a bath or anything that they would normally do.

"Master is there anything at all that you need?" the head made asked, I turned to face her and the rest of the staff.

"Yes, leave me alone, do not try to stop and do not clean up after me. I need this, to do it on my own, better yet you are all dismissed for the day." I ordered before during back to the second hall in this circular torture chamber. "Sebastian!" I yelled, the head chef and his lackeys ran out behind him, "Go all of you go! Just go!" I yelled, the head chef looked stunned.

"Monsieur, what will you eat?" he asked in broken Japanese.

"I'll make do, just go." I ordered sternly. I stormed down the hall and stopped outside our living room, I turned and say Haruhi's beautifully alive face staring at me, my breath caught, my vision turned to the smiling face of our daughter next to her and mine above theirs. I walked in slowly, my eyes scanning each picture of my beautiful family, I stopped at our wedding photo and I fell to the ground in a blubbering heap. "Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong? I was so kind, so caring! HARUHI WHY!" I screamed glaring up at the lie of a happy couple before, "You swore and broke that oath…..I…I need you, miss you…so much. Come home, stay home and don't leave, please…." I cried, my voice as broken as my heart. I stood up slowly, "You lied to me….you….you promised…forever! FOREVER DAMN IT!" I walked toward the stupid teens smiling at me not aware of the heartache they were about to endure. "I'm an idiot, you were heartless…I-I trusted you whole heartedly….." I reached up and pulled the picture down, my eyes full of angry tears. "This clearly isn't forever!" I bellowed.

"Kyoya…honey stop…" the memory of her voice echoed through the mansion, I looked at the living room door almost expecting her to be looking at me with tears glistening in her eyes as well, sadly I was mistaken.

"It's funny how I was considered cold…but this…this out does even my father in that department, Darling. You left not once but twice…" I mumbled sadly. "I love you…so very much…." I closed my eyes and smiled hugging the frame tightly, "Haha I was so nervous that day….I nearly puked, but you were so beautiful, glowing and happy, I almost collapsed when you walked through those doors."

"What a pleasant story…." I turned and looked up to see my father standing the doorway with Tamaki Suoh, I set my jaw and turned away.

"I…didn't know you were here Father." I said tersely. Tamaki swallowed visibly and shuffled angrily next him, clearly uncomfortable with being ignored, I decided to let him dwell there a little bit longer.

"Tamaki why don't you have a seat." Father said turning away from me and gesturing to _her_ chair.

"No!" I yelled before I realized the word was on my tongue. Tamaki froze and looked up at me, My father smirked irritatingly. "P-please don't sit in that chair…it was hers…" I said quietly. Tamaki blinked and nodded taking a seat on the couch instead. Father scowled and sat in the chair across from Haruhi's, it was mine, but I could deal, I didn't really like that chair. I sat on the floor away from both of them and dutifully in front of her chair, almost like a guard dog.

"Kyoya don't sit on the floor….you're the master of the house you should sit where you please." Tamaki said moving to stand.

"And I wish to sit here, away from both you and Father." I snapped leaning back against the chair almost as if I was leaning into her legs. _"Hmm, Long day?"_ I could hear her mumble sweetly, feel her long hair tumbling over both our shoulders as she'd lean down to kiss my cheek, her tiny hands would be resting delicately on my shoulders, her little thumbs would knead the knots out of my shoulders and neck so gently they barely felt like they were there. I fought the urge to close my eyes and fall into the memory of our peaceful, loving routine. I felt a small smile slip into my features.

"Kyoya, my boy, you seem distracted." I looked up at my father and fought the urge to laugh, of course I was distracted I was remembering my wife. "Are you feeling well? You look pale." He said with the most gentle fatherly tone I had ever heard him utter in my entire life.

"You do look at tad off, Kyoya, everything okay?" Tamaki asked. I sent a glare his way, it was his fault she's merely a memory. "Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, apparently astounded that I would show any emotion in front of my father. I turned and looked at the picture in my hands. I smiled again. "Mr. Ootori, sir, um he looks half crazed." Tamaki said as if just now realizing the shift in my demeanor. I snapped my head up.

"I know doesn't he? Father you should really learn how to relax." I replied before my father spoke. Tamaki jumped and faced me again. I felt a snicker reach my lips and before I knew it I was giggling like a giddy airheaded school girl. Tamaki paled, my father appeared to have a momentary heart attack. I was entering a full blown laugh now, their reactions were priceless. "We got 'em good this time, Sweet-heart." I choked through my laughter. I could hear her along with me.

"_Yoshio-san, Tamaki-sempai…hehehe you guys look stupid…." _

"Papa?" a light tinkling voice asked, killing the laughter, for a moment I thought it was my daughter but then I realized she wasn't here. I turned toward the voice, a tall girl with tri-toned blonde hair and bright duel-tone blue eyes stood in the doorway of my living room, she appeared to be around the same age as Kyoko. "This house is cold I don't like it." She whined. I winced and glared at her.

"Danica, I told you to wait in the car." Tamaki replied, I looked back at Tamaki in surprise.

"Oh! You're _that_ woman's husband." She said turning her attention to me as if not hearing Tamaki. I looked back at her, my blood boiling at her tone.

"Yes…I am…." I replied slowly, "And you are?" I asked not bothering with how rude it sounded. She opened her mouth but I stopped her with a swift standing motion. "No, let me guess, you're the man whore's daughter right? Same rude, spoiled behavior, uncontained emotions, broken Japanese, similar blonde hair similar blue eyes. Just. Like. Him." I said slowly, moving toward her like the King Cobra Father had taught me to be. "Cold like your mother, but stupid like your father, a curse wouldn't you say?" I asked towering over her now. she took a tentative step backwards.

I heard someone stand behind me, "Th-that's my daughter Kyo-" Tamaki stuttered, I smirked and looked over my shoulder.

"And that was my wife…" I said stopping him in his tracks, his mouth hung slack, the color faded from his face, the anger evident in his eyes.

"Th-that has nothing t-to do with this, Kyoya!" he yelled, father snickered in the background, I smiled darkly, "Completely different, my daughter and your _dead ex-_wife are not the same." He hissed slowly.

"I never signed the papers…and she never took off her ring." The room fell silent, both the Suohs stood there mimicking fish. Tamaki quickly walked toward me, his nose inches from my own.

"Don't. You. Dare-"

"Tamaki get away from my son." My father growled, Tamaki stepped away and grabbed his daughter, tucking her behind him. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't threaten him anymore, Haruhi always has been and always will be a member of the Ootori Family, she's born to be an Ootori, not a Suoh. With that I ask you to leave." My father was standing now and moving toward us slowly. "Kyoya, stay here for a little while, I wish to speak to y-"

"Never." I interrupted and walked out the room quickly, before I knew it I had broken into a sprint and didn't stop until I was in our room, the door slammed shut behind me, I fell back and collapsed, my glasses pushed up into my hair, the heels of my hands pressed against my eyes. _"Kyoya…."_ I lifted my head my eyes still closed, "Hmm..?" I felt her hands rest in my hair, slid down my face and land lightly on my shoulders. _"It'll be okay, he just does those things to make you squirm."_ I felt a little kiss on my nose. _"I love you…" _she mumbled, I opened my eyes expecting Haruhi and getting a bare room. "I love you too…" I breathed sadly.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Oh my so many chapters for you all today...well and i just want this thing to be finished, although it's fun to reread and fill in other details.**_

_**Chapter 20**_

Albus pulled me against him and kissed me forcefully. I giggled and pulled away and tightened his emerald and silver scarf and around his throat as we hiked up to the castle from herbology through the bitter wind of February ripped through the grounds of Hogwarts. "So I was thinking the next planned Hogsmeade trip in next weekend and we have yet to be on an official date…" Albus said as her pulled my Slytherin hat down so my ears were covered. He kissed me again.

"Valentine's day weekend?" I asked, grabbing his gloved hand as we entered the main portion of the castle. He nodded and pulled on my pigtails lightly. "Okay….that should work." I said.

"It should?" he asked his eyebrows raised, his eyes glinting slightly.

"What if we have a test on Monday or something?" I asked pushing up my glasses as we walked to our common room.

"It's a bloody holiday Love!" he said loudly, "They won't over fill our schedules with homework." I gave him a skeptical look before running up to my dorm to get into more comfortable clothes and out of my uniform. "Don't think this over Ootori!" he yelled after me, I laughed and shut my dorm door.

"There you two go being flirty again…" Dominique Weasley hissed from her position at the window, outside a grindylow floated by. The blonde flickered her hair over her shoulder and checked her nails, "Aren't you all snuggly and happy with Alby-"

"I don't believe this…are you really….oh no way." I said staring at her in disbelief. Dominique finally faced me and narrowed her Weasley blue eyes at me, her lips pursed. "A-are you jealous of me?" I asked, Dominique stood up from the window.

"Should I be?" she asked, "You don't seem all that special, I don't get why there's all this hype around you? Why makes you so important?" she asked stepping up to me. I stood there and gawked at her. "Well?"

"I never said or behaved like I was. Why do you all hate me? Rose, Hugo, Freddy, Louis, James, Lily and Albus, even Teddy treat me like a normal human, I don't get why you and Roxi hate me so much! I've never done anything to hurt-Ah!" my head hit the floor as Dominique straddled me.

"You threatened Roxanne's life! You got Jamie kicked out of school! And now you are taking away Alby too?! I don't think so!" Dominique yelled pinning my arms down, I struggled to get away but couldn't, she was to strong. I felt my magic building inside of me like a shaken up carbonated drink. I closed my eyes and fought it down, but the pressure of my magic intensified. _No, no, no. I will not let it take over, not again!_ I mentally screamed. "Why are you crying Ootori? Afraid you'll lash out on me as well? Go ahead, I can take it."

"No…you can't take it." I replied opening my eyes to glare at her, she froze, her eyes wide. I sat up against her now dwindled strength that held me down moments before. "Because I am not what you think I am, I'm stronger, scary, and less human. So no don't ever take me for a dainty princess who is afraid to destroy a French manicure, because I can tell you, I could care less how my nails look. I'm not a posh punching bag for you crazy European girls, I'm an Ootori, one of the fiercest fighters of high end Japan, Daddy didn't raise a spoiled fool and Mommy didn't shelter me like a fragile glass doll." I flipped her over and stared down at her, "If you ever want to fight me again, remember….I'm the scariest witch you've ever seen." I stood up and changed into black yoga pants and my Weasley sweater with a giant lavender K on the front and my matching lavender moccasins and left the room. On my way to the common room a mirror on the wall caught my attention.

"Oh dear me, you should hide that, demon eyes are a dead give away Love." The mirror said, I stepped closer and reached out to touch the Mirror. My eyes were black, the beautiful grey I was born with was swallowed by black, dark unnatural coloring that never been there before.

_"Half Human, and half not human, something else entirely."_

_ "Demon…I've heard of them but never…Dad's always talked…" _

"NO!" I screamed and ran into the common room my heart pounding. _This can't be happening, it's not real, that's not me…_I thought furiously. I schooled my features and blinked a few times to calm myself down. "Albus?" I called as I flopped down on an emerald couch. He didn't respond, "Most likely with Scorp." I mumbled as I pulled out my laptop and opened it. I began working on my notes for the paper I had to hand write for next week. "They really need to catch up with the times. I'm sick of writing with a feather for a pen." I muttered as I quickly typed down my notes on werewolves.

"Look at you, working on next week's homework already, Merlin." Albus said sitting down next to me and wrapping his arm loosely around my shoulders. "What's your topic?" he asked nuzzling my hair.

"Infections in werewolf bites and how they affect transformations, and whether or not the werewolf is affected during his transformation." I said nonchalantly. Albus snickered and kissed my ear.

"Ever the brain, aren't you?" he teased. "So Valentine's Day?" he asked pulling me to face him. I smiled.

"Sure." I replied Albus kissed my forehead gently.

"Good cause I'd hate to spend the day here with all the mopey loners and the passionate lovers." Albus said, saving my notes and closing my laptop, I sent him an unhappy look as he placed it on the coffee table. He gave me a tender kiss on the lips, I leaned into it and kissed him back. "Although, we could stay all snuggly and warm, just like this if you want." He said breaking kiss. I narrowed my eyes and raised a single eyebrow as if to say "If you are insinuating what I think you're insinuating and you know how protective Father is then you are insane" he snickered and nuzzled my nose. "Are you okay? You seem a little off." He asked and took off my glasses. I made to grab them but he stopped me and cupped my face with his hand. "Kyo, what's up with your eyes?" I looked away, my bangs falling into my eyes. "Kyoko, darling what's going on? Why are your eyes like that?" Albus asked. I stood up and moved to leave, grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him.

"Albus….let go!" I whined struggling against him.

"Love, is this…." He started, I pulled myself from his grasp.

"I-I'm…this the physical form of….of my other half." I whispered, Albus stared at me, his eyes wide in shock. I felt a lump form in my throat at his lack of response. "Albus?" I asked, he merely gaped. I bite my lip keep the tears at bay and sprinted out of the room. I ran down the hall and kept running until I hit a door, I forced it open and fell to the cold tile floor.

"they make fun of you too?" a frigid voice asked, I looked up a saw a pair of translucent eyes behind equally half there glasses staring at me. I felt a scream lodge in my throat. "Don't, I get it you've never met a ghost before. Well I've got news for you sweet heart, this is the home of ghosts in England, so you'll be seeing a lot of us from time to time."

"GET BACK DEAD ONE!" a voice erupted out of my chest, one that wasn't my own, but escaped my mouth. I clasped my hands over my mouth, the ghostly girl flew backwards and managed to hit the wall. "Shit! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked running over to her. She giggled hysterically.

"Of course I am, I'm dead, although how I managed to hit the wall is beyond me….wait….you're not quite…..you smell of sulfur." She said sniffing around my head. "Warlock?" she asked, I stared up at her.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered.

"I'm undead, you learn to pick it up." She said casually. "Soooo what's eating you?"

"Just that…I don't want to be a danger, especially not to…." I started and stopped myself, I mean for all I knew this girl could tell anyone and everyone, that didn't need to know about my relationship with Albus.

"The little Harry? Don't worry if the whole school doesn't already know about you two, then I won't be the first one to tell them. Not that anyone listens to me anyway." The girl said pouting slightly. Suddenly the world fell black and I was sitting a shiny wood table, in a beautiful tux, a crème coat, red and gold tie and form fitting black dress pants and shiny black shoes. My heart felt like it was breaking in two.

_ "Congratulations Haruhi, your debt is paid off, you are allowed to leave after the fair." _I looked up and there stood Father in a matching tux. His, _my_ eyes, were filled with an emotion I couldn't place, or at least Mother couldn't. I felt her heartache more, like she wanted run to him and cling to him for dear life.

_"Allowed to leave…debt paid off…."_ Mother muttered numbly, I felt tears well in her eyes. Father looked down like he was batting away his own. Mother placed her arms on the chair's as if deciding she was going to hug Father when suddenly Grand Father passed behind them, Father tensed as if sensing his cool presence, which wouldn't surprise me Father had a knack for sensing him.

_"Such a disappointment…."_ Grand Father hissed. I felt Mother stand up and cross around behind Father. Anger mixed with compassion and loyalty rolled off her in waves. Father moved to stop her but she evaded him.

_"Kyoya-Sempai is not a disappointment! He works so hard to make sure everyone is happy and safe a hundred percent of the time! So I don't understand why you think he's a disappointment. In fact I think Kyoya-Sempai is amazing!" _Mother's heart accelerated, out of the corner of her eye I saw Father turn to gape at her, a light blush covering his cheeks. Mother's heart skipped a beat and she fought a smile that threatened to form on her lips. The world fell black, I opened my eyes, air smacked my lungs and I sucked in greedily. I was laying on a bathroom floor, the ghost girl floated over me with wide scared eyes.

"Are you okay, Warlock?" she asked, I stared at her like she was insane and then I realized I hadn't introduced myself.

"Uh, right, sorry, I'm Ootori Kyoko, and you are?" I asked as kindly as possible, she merely gaped, _Damn it I've slipped back into Japanese. _I scolded myself, "Sorry, I'm Kyoko Ootori, what is your name?" I asked again slipping into English. "And yes I'm fine thank you."

"Oh, I'm Myrtle, most call me Moaning Myrtle." She replied sadly.

"A pleasure to meet you, I take it you know a lot about Hogwarts and it's happenings? Being a ghost that haunts bathrooms I'm sure you hear quite a bit…" I asked feeling my inherited business mindset kick in. _Keep her close…_My consciousness sounded oddly like Father suddenly. She nodded silently. "What do you know about…..Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley." I asked, her face split into an evil smirk.

"What isn't there to know? Shall I start at the beginning?"

"No, I want to know one thing…are they dating or do they simply fancy each other." I asked slyly, she cackled. I raised an eyebrow.

"They have been sleeping together for about two years…" I smirked at this and walked out. "Oh don't tell anyone!" she yelled after me. My smirk grew and I kept walking.

"No promises." I said coyly and walked out of the bathroom. Scorpius came barreling down the hallway and right into me. "Bloody hell! What do you Europeans eat as children, boulders?" I gasped as I smacked him a couple of times in the shoulder. "Seriously, get off me!"

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry, I didn't see you there…and uh…no we don't eat boulders as children." Scorpius said snarkily as he stood up he held out his hand to help me stand. I rolled my eyes.

"I was kidding, thank you." I said and turned to walk away, quickly burrowing away my knew information on this boy.

"Oh Alby is lookin' for ya, he's in the library. Said something about Warlocks? Anyway just go see him he looks mighty worried about you." Scorpius said before disappearing in a hurry. I laughed lightly as I turned to go to the library. As I entered the old musty, parchment filled, hideaway of a room the sound of tinkling laughter and Albus' voice filled the air. I felt something new ignite in me and images of my father storming the mansion flashed through my mind, he must have felt this way as well. I quickly padded over to mine and Albus' hang out as silently as possible and watched him through the gap in the books on a shelf. A blonde haired girl with familiar blue eyes and much shorter than regulation skirt sat seductively on the table while Albus squinted over a text, twirling her thick wavy hair around her dainty little finger. Her impish features exclaimed that she was _at least _half Japanese. Her Hufflepuff tie was tied in a bow near the front of her hair line, her blouse was open…quite a bit for my liking. I stepped out of my hiding spot and watched a moment longer, the girl leaned forward a bit to emphasis her obvious need for a bigger shirt. She mumbled a question, Albus looked up to answer and turned bright red and turned his face back to the book. She moved to run her fingers through my man's hair, I had had enough.

" Alby? There you are!" I called with lots of sweetness and extremely fake excitement. Albus' head snapped up in my direction an uneasy smile light up his face.

"Babe, hey!" he greeted shakily. I strolled forward and stopped next him, wrapping my arms tightly around him, his arm fell around my shoulders. " I'm sorry about earlier I-" I stopped him with a passionate kiss, feeling a predatory need to claim him come over me and oh did I give in. I crawled on to his lap and ran my fingers through his hair greedily, his hands slide down my side and tightly gripped my hips pulling me closer. He undid my pigtails and latched on to my hair pushing my head firmly against his, a small cough prevented us from going any further.

"Sorry forgot that you were there." I said as I pulled away from Albus, looking over my shoulder and through my now frazzled hair. "I don't think we've met." I said my voice dripping with pleasantries and obvious disgust. I turned to face the girl and rest against Albus' muscular chest. "I'm-"

"Ootori Kyoko, right?" she asked in Japanese. I narrowed my eyes, as i finally registered why she was so familiar.

"Yes." I replied in English, just to irk her. She pursed her lips, a familiar pout formed on her face. I schooled my features to a cool look of indifference, "How did you know, I'm not exactly famous." I asked, deciding to playing stupid, and hoping i was wrong in this assumption.

"You look just like your father, save for the small stature…and tiny nose." She hissed in English, a her French accent was obvious. I was boiling with rage inside, but my face should no sign. She reached out and combed her fingers through my hair smoothing it, "I bet if you cut your hair, you'd look just like a boy…" I snapped and jolted into a half standing position, Albus' arms were my only restraint at this point.

"Shut your mouth, bitch, who do you think you are!" I yelled struggling against my boyfriend. The girl smiled an obviously fake friendly smile and tilted her head.

"Danica Suoh." She said icily. My blood ran cold, this could not be happening.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning **_

_**Chapter 21**_

The next week was a flurry of excitement and extreme classes. Danica made sure her presence was known to me a good majority of that week. Now it was Saturday and Lily had snuck into Slytherin to help me get ready for my date with Albus. "Ooo, what about this?" she held a dress I didn't remember being in my trunk. "It's got a note….To Munchkin Love KH? Who is that?" I squealed and ripped the dress from her hand.

"That's my Uncle Kaoru! Merlin I love him so much!" I examined the dress in all its designer glory. It was deep purple, like grape juice, the neck line hung very low, the dress would fall a little shorter than mid-thigh, it looked form fitting and very flattering for my shape, "Poor Albus."

"There are heels too! Wait…YOU KNOW THE HITACHIINS!" Lily screamed looking at the designer boots, they were black with a high ankle with a simple bow tied around the middle of the ankle hold, with a little stud HH on the front of the shoe. Suddenly the door broke down, Rose, Dominique and Roxy stood in the doorway eyes wide mouths agape.

"Did we hear you correctly?" Roxy asked limping over to my bed, her leg wrapped tightly in a cast. Rose joined her on my bed as Dominique flopped on to her own. "Oh Merlin those are Hitachiin!" I giggled as they stared at my vast collection of Hitachiin originals.

"Yeah Uncle Hika designed the boots." I replied nonchalantly. The girls all looked at me, I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Uncle Hika?'Dominique asked coming out from behind her curtains, "As in The Hikaru Hitachiin? You know Hikaru Hitachiin?" I swallowed, hadn't I told them yet?

"And Kaoru…they are my god fathers. I grew up with Ryko-"

"Is he that hot in real life!?" Lily squealed grabbing my forearms.

"Um, yes he's fairly good looking." I replied calmly.

"Not as hot as her dad, Merlin holiday was torture for me Kyoko, I don't know how I survived without making a horrid fool of myself in front of him." Rose said, turning red rather quickly, Roxy and Dominique cackled so hard that Dom fell off her bed.

"She's right though, Godric I wanted to snog him senseless, that smirk!" Dom said from the floor. I shook my head with a small smile on my face as I pulled the dress on, Rose gasped as Lily bounced over to zip up the back. Dominique pulled me over and sat me down at a bureau and pulled out her wand. "Let's make him sweat!" she cried and got to work on styling my hair. Roxy hobbled over and started on my makeup, while Lily made suggestions and tweaks to Dom's work. To be honest it had been so long since I had had this happen. As I watched the girls swarm around me images of my twelfth birthday flashed through my mind.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Mother why? This is so petty I never wear makeup." _

_ "Neither do I, it was your Aunt's idea not mine, but you are beginning young womanhood today, why not look it a little." I narrowed my eyes at Mother. She smiled a knowing smile and brushed my hair out and pulled it up into a high ponytail. _

_ "Are Father and Grandfather marrying me off?" I asked moodily. Mother maintained eye contact on my hair as I watched her in the mirror. "They are aren't they!" I yelled standing up sharply. "I'm twelve! How could they do this!?" I screamed tears welling in my eyes. Father stepped into the room at that time he looked at me and smiled. _

_ "You look beautiful Angel." Father said. _

_ "I hate you!" I screamed and ran to my bedroom. _

_ "-say something wrong?" Father's voice floated down the hall. _

_ "-really sensitive right now, she thinks you don't love her, and that's why…" Mother's voice faded as they moved closer to my room. "Just go explain, it'll make her feel more secure. Trust me Kyoya, I've been in her place." Father opened the door and poked his head in. _

_ "Little Angel…Kyoko?" he asked, I buried my face in the pillows. _

_ "Go away!" _

_ "Sweet heart.." I felt the bed shift under his weight as he sat down on the bed, he placed a hand on my back. "It's just an idea…okay, for Father it's more than that but to I'm still not sold. This birthday party is just a test run, nothing more okay?" I looked up at him from behind my arm. _

_ "Who…is it?" I asked timidly. _

_ "Ryko, it'll be easy, you two already know each other fairly well." He said, "You know I think he might run away…I'm told he still thinks girls have cooties." I fought a giggle that bubbled up on my lips. "Don't you smile, don't you dare smile." Father teased, smiling himself. I let out a tiny giggle, he started tickling me, I burst into a fit of contagious giggles, he started laughing as well. "Better?" he asked as we settled down, I nodded collapsing into his lap as we sat on the floor. "Are you ready to make him run away?" Father asked, I smiled and nodded. "Well after you, Angel." _

_*End Flashback*_

"There you go…" my hair spiraled around me in loose curls, that flowed like water down my back and shoulders. My eyes were accented with a dark purple and black color combo that made my eyes smolder. I thanked the girls and grabbed my coat as I ran in the common room to meet Albus.

"M-merlin…oh bloody hell poor Albus." Scorpius said as I sat down on a couch waiting for my boyfriend, I blushed at the thought…Albus Potter was my boyfriend. "Alby you better hurry mate or your date might disappear in a second with another bloke!" Scorpius bellowed up the stairs. I giggled and shook my head.

"I have no intention of leaving with anyone else." I said as I pulled my coat on around my shoulders. Just then Albus came in to the room wearing a black knee length coat with silver fastens and a green v-neck underneath that made his eyes glow, his stark black hair swept to the side just brushing past his matching dark eyebrows under a Slytherin beanie, his Slytherin scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, his hands were covered in black leather gloves, he wore dark wash boot cut jeans with a slight faded effect in the knees and black snow boots. I felt my eyes widen in surprise, needless to say, my man was gorgeous. Lily tumbled into the common, her eyes just as wide.

"Oh Godric, Girls! Look at Alby!" she yelled, suddenly the room was full of Weasleys, Albus grabbed my hand before any of them said a word and we bolted from the room. we didn't stop running until we hit the Hogsmeade facing doors.

"Merlin Sorry! It's just…I don't like it when they goggle over me, or compare me to Dad which was bound to happen, are you okay, I mean you're wearing heels and stuff." Albus said, as I gasped. I giggled through my gasping.

"A-albus, I'm an Ootori woman , we live in heels, running in them is nothing when I have to wear them back in Japan twenty four seven. I'm meant to be the epitome of business and power, heels come with the name. Running across the school is nothing." I replied cheekily, he snickered and gave me a passionate kiss. I smiled into it as he pulled away.

"You ready?" he asked I raised an eyebrow, "all right then let's go." We walked hand and hand down a lane toward a small village. "This is-"

"The renowned Hogsmeade I've heard so much about?" I asked looking around at the shops, I recognized one in particular. "Is that Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" I asked pointing at the largest store in the main square. Albus smirked.

"Yeah, they just opened one in Japan too." Albus said with a smile, I raised my eyes brows, "Their all over the world actually. Uncle George travels to them from time to time. He's in Japan right now, starting up the store. I'll send him a letter later, kay?" Albus said leading me away from the store, I stopped him and ran inside.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, no one responded. "Hello-oh! Another ghost…" I said stopping at the front desk were a boy sat, he looked only a little bit older than me, a sly smile that looked vaguely familiar, the more I looked at him the more he looked like someone else I knew. "You…you look like…."

"George? Yep that's my little bro, oh….you can see me can't you….." He said landing on the counter top, he's legs crossed. "Frederick Gideon Weasley, Twin to George Fabian Weasley, and no, not a ghost, dead, and you? Pretty little thing you are, what's your name, girly?" he asked, he was paler than the rest of his family, his lips held a blue hue, the circles were deep under his bright blue eyes, his freckles were dull, his cheeks thinner than his brother's. He had a sort of weird shadow casted over his left eye and a fresh looking cut, he looked…well dead, his brilliant red hair was the only splash of color on his whole body. "Well?"

_A loud sound interrupted my sentence I turned just quick enough to feel a brick collide with my skull and the world fell black, my lungs were crushed and breathing felt impossible, I fought just long enough to hear Perce come to…"Freddy! No Fred, No!"_ I blinked as the memory of his death played in my mind, I swallowed.

"Ky-kyoko Ootori. Pleasure to meet you Fred." I replied shakily. He smiled and hopped down from the counter and walked over to me. "Um, I want to send my father something in Japan, to make him feel better, he's all alone….I just want to make him smile." I said looking around for something Father would enjoy.

"Well what type of jokester is he?" Fred asked putting his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, one bright red eyebrow arched.

"He's the kind of guy that has more verbal jokes with a dry and thoughtful sense of humor… you have to think about his jokes before you understand them, he likes puns, brainteasers, and is full of sarcasm and wit." I replied. Fred bit his lip and disappeared down a corridor of odds and ends. He picked up a few things and looked at them before placing them down and kept looking. He appeared to muttering to himself.

"Sarcasm…witty, puns and brainteasers…dry humor….AHA!" Fred appeared around a different corner holding a box. "Anything else I should know? Just in case…"

"He grew up in the medical field…" I said, "He has a lot of death jokes and stories from dementia patients. I heard all the time growing up…before…Mother died…" I whispered, Fred looked if possible worse than before, his eyes were wide and sad. "Sorry, it was rather recent." I said sniffling sadly.

"I'm…sure I've seen her somewhere…what's her name? your Mum?" he asked.

"H-haruhi Ootori…."I stuttered, he smiled sadly and nodded.

"You'll see her again…anyway um here, on the house. Perfect for Medical Sarcastics with a taste for puns and a dry sense of humor, or lazy, childish habits." He said handing me a box, "Madame Pompfry hated these things…hmm, good times, anyway these little guys can make anyone sick for about a minute before it wears off, great for dodging class and/or meetings you'd rather not be a part of. He should like that."

"How does it work." I asked looking at a small sweet I pulled out of the box.

"You eat it, ooo! That one's the favorite among Hogwarts students, the Nose Bleed Nougat, this generation is a lot more creative with it, I've seen Alby use it a couple times to get Jamie in trouble, Clever one that boy. Don't know where he got it….although I'm sure Harry might have thought of it at some point." Fred rambled, I giggled. He looked down at me confused.

"You and Uncle Hika would get along." I managed through my laughter. "He rambles a lot too, always has something to say whether or not it needs to be said aloud." Fred smirked and nodded. "Oh, could you send this to the store in Japan? I know it just opened and all but-" Fred pulled it out of my hands and whistled. "I can-"

"Shush…Here Dolly, take this to George, he'll know." Fred muttered to an owl as it appeared, he tied a note to the now wrapped box as he attached it to the owl. "I believe you are meant to be on a date? Right then out ya go, have fun and don't freeze you crazy girl. I'd hate for you to join me, although I'm sure we'd have fun." He said with a wink and pushed me back out into the frigid afternoon. He kissed my forehead and disappeared, I suddenly felt cold and it had nothing to do with the February air.

"There you are, everything okay? You were gone quite a while." Albus said as I shivered toward him. "Love? What's wrong? It's not that cold…"

"F-fred…" I managed to get stutter out through my shivering.

"Freddy? What about him? Why is he even in Hogsmeade?" Albus asked looking furious.

"N-no, Fred Gideon, not F-freddy George." I said matter of factly, Albus paled.

"You mean my dead Uncle that no one takes about?" Albus asked, "Only Uncle Percy really says anything about it ever…and that's really rare." I nodded and snuggled closer to Albus and the heat he seemed to radiate. "You saw him?" he asked, I nodded into his chest. "What? How? I mean…was he a ghost?"

"No, dead, just dead." My reply was muffled by Albus' chest.

"You don't mean…."

"Not Zombie, just dead, he was whole and normal, just dead, he spoke and could touch me, he kissed my forehead, that's why I'm so cold." I replied looking up at Albus. Albus let out a loud laugh. I looked at him confused. "What?"

"You mean Inferi, right? Please tell me that's what you meant." Albus said as he chuckled.

"In-what? Sure if that's what you guys call Zombies. Brain-dead, reanimated bodies that chase humans around with a taste for human flesh, those things." I said simply. Albus laughed harder, he doubled over clutching his stomach.

"N-no, Inferi are magically reanimated bodies that kill by suffocation or downing, they tend to dwell in watery places and are terrified of light, specifically fire, anyway so he acted like a normal person?" he asked as we neared a quaint little tea shop.

"He was like a solidified impression, or a memory, but he acted as if he had been alive this whole time." I said carefully. "His consciousness was definitely there though. I don't know it's weird." Albus slipped my coat off my shoulders as we entered and led me over to a table, he pulled out a chair for me. I sat down as he shrugged off his own before sitting down across from me. His shirt was slightly taunt over his chest muscle and evenly toned shoulders. The cuff of his sleeves emphasized his bi-ceps nicely, I tried very hard not to gawk at him.

"Merlin…..you look…."

"Pretty? Thank you." I said.

"Sexy…" Albus breathed, eyeing my curves unabashedly, I blushed and looked at the menu, adjusting my glasses as I did so.

"So do you…" I replied quietly, Albus leaned across the table and pulled my menu down.

"What was that Love?" he asked teasingly, shooting me a tantalizing open mouth smirk, he subconsciously nibbled on his lower lip as he did so. I blushed more.

"I said oh look a menu!" I replied smoothly and snapped my menu back up, breaking the eye contact.

"Well what looks good?" he asked peering over the rim of the menu at me, one eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Um…well there's the Potter in Avacado, that one really caught my eye, it looks yummy…" I said coyly, not making eye contact.

"Really…where…" Albus asked, I rolled my eyes and kept scanning the menu.

"Oh…about six oh clock….mmm a side of blue berries; that really does sound good." I smiled behind my menu as Albus' face became more confused as I spoke. I giggled quietly.

"What?" he asked, his green eyes clouding over with confusion, he's brows furrowed in thought, realization dawned on his face a minute later, "You were talking about me? Do you really think I look yummy?" I nodded biting my lip. He blushed and smiled shyly. "R-ahem-Really?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. I nodded unable to suppress my smile from breaking through my neutrality mask. A server came and took our orders, the entire time Albus wouldn't stop staring at me. I daintily bit in a tea pastry, Albus leaned forward a wiped a crumb from my lip, I fought back a shiver. His thumb traced my lip a moment longer before placing a gentle kiss on my mouth. "Mmm, jam…" Albus mumbled against my lips. I giggled and kissed him with a little more force. Albus growled into my mouth and met my fervor with his own. I pulled away and blushed as the younger couples stared at us.

"Albus, their staring…." I said quietly, he looked around us and chuckled nervously.

"Well see that, kiddies, is what happens when you are in love, really in love! Kyoko! I love you!" Albus exclaimed suddenly, I gaped at him, my eyes wide.

"Y-you do? You love me?" I asked timidly, "I-I mean we've only been dating for-"

"Yes I know only a couple of months... but I really, truly am in love with you." He kissed me fiercely, pinning me to my chair, his fingers intertwining with my curled hair, his other hand slide down my back, his fingertips trailing lightly down my spine, I gasped, his tongue slide into my mouth and explored every crevice of my mouth. Albus pulled back and smiled at me. "Hmm….Merlin I love you so much…" Albus whispered and nuzzled my nose. All through dinner Albus stared at me entrancing emerald eyes. About half way through I started noticing a pattern in his actions toward me, first he'd play footsie, the proceed to trace my arm, ghosting his fingers along my wrist bone and around my thumb bone, then tuck my loose bangs behind my ear ever so slowly, and then daringly brush his leg higher on my own. I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you doing?" I asked suspicion entering my tone. Albus looked at me wide eyed.

"Um, flirting with you…." He replied with sass, "I mean I just publically confused my love for you, I think flirting is allowed." He said, I arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothing, just thinking." I replied darkly, "Excuse me, I have to use the rest room." I stood up quickly and went into the ladies room. I turned and looked in the mirror, my cheeks were slightly pink, my eyes dark. "He's so stupid!" I hissed under my breath.

"Who Deary?" I jumped and looked around, I was completely alone.

"-the hell?" I asked looking under the stalls and seeing no one, "Hello?"

"The Mirror, Darling." I looked back up at the singular mirror in the room.

"Another one? How many-"

"We're all over, Love, now whatever is the matter?" the Mirror asked. I sighed and leaned against the wall adjacent from the magically animated object.

"My boyfriend, he doesn't understand, these overly flirtatious gestures are foreign to me. My childhood wasn't filled with little touches or soft affectionate voices, not many anyway. I-I'm scared….it's not natural to me." I said quietly blinking away a few tears that had appeared and pushed up my glasses.

"Is that how you dealt with your problems, as a child?" the Mirror asked. I gave her a questioning look, "Hid behind your glasses."

"Oh no, not really that's just a habit I picked up from my father, he does it to keep his emotions at bay long enough to leave the room." I replied hastily. I bit my lip and looked down at my shoes admiring them from different angles.

"To hide them from the world? Bottling up all those feelings cannot be healthy. Sweet heart, why do you feel the need to wear a mask with him, your boyfriend?" the Mirror asked, if I closed my eyes I could envision, Aunt Fuyumi standing in the door way of my bedroom, her head tilted just so, reminisque of father, her wide dark brown eyes questioning my every move, her lips pursed, her long black hair tumbling down over her shoulder. I sighed again.

"I don't know, it's just a reflex, everyone in my family has it, my family was raised to be the statue of power and control, making those who dare anger us fear for their lives, not because we lash out, but because we simply sit back and let paranoia play it's game. Father often said that to an Ootori, life is like a game of chess, you always plan and everything is still left to chance, until you become so good at the game that you let your opponent play for you, making all the mistakes and handing you the game in the end. Hiding our emotions behind a mask of absolute calm is just one of the ways we play." I explained as simply as I could. "It's really just a ploy to draw the absolutely curious in and keep them with us."

"Hmm, and your boyfriend is one of the brave few to pass the first test?" the Mirror asked, I nodded solemnly. "How does your family show affection? If not with simply touches or soft encouragements…"

"Then with….well I don't really know, Father doesn't often talk about how he showed affection to Mother, none of my Aunts or Uncles do either now that I think about it. They just…keep it under wraps I guess. It's sort of a taboo topic with Father, with the divorce and all…." I said sadly.

"Then maybe you should, first tell the boy you are uncomfortable with his gestures, and then let him know which simple shows of affection you prefer and/or are comfortable with…he'll more than likely be a little put out but if he loves you at all he'll understand." the Mirror said in a mothering tone, I smiled and carefully wiped my eyes, the need for a familiar face was overwhelming, I really wanted a hug from my mother, and to hear Father say everything will work out in the end.

"Hey…" I looked up and saw Fred standing there with a small sad smile. "it'll be okay…Your Mum, she's busy at the moment, but she'll be here soon okay, your Dad needs her right now. I'm sure Albus is going bonkers out there, he thinks you're mad at him. Alby's a good kid, he'll listen." He said, I nodded and gave him a soft thank you.

"Thank you…um"

"Call me B, Love." The mirror said

"B, thank you for listening." I said with a small smile and exited the bathroom. Albus stood up and hugged me the moment I neared the table.

"Hey, I'm sorry, so sorry. I forgot you aren't really used to that stuff, you don't hate me do you?" Albus asked, his eyes filled with worry and regret. I smiled a little bit wider.

"No, I don't hate you, it was just a little much, I needed to recoup." I said calmly. He kissed my forehead and rested his cheek on my hair. I buried my face in his neck, and breathed him in. "I want to go home, Albus. I miss my Mommy and Daddy, all my cousins and aunts and uncles, even Grandfather. Everything is so different here." I said taking in a shaky breath. Albus tightened his arms around me.

"Shush, baby, what do you need? Do you just wanna go back to the school? We can do that, just sit in front of the fire, and cuddle, do homework. Anything, what do you want to do?" he asked running his fingers through my now thoroughly destroyed manufactured curls. His other hand rubbed small circles in my back. I looped my arms around his torso and let him hold me.

"Just hold me, please." I whispered, he nodded and held me tighter. We stayed like that for a while longer, before my hunger got the better of me, Albus chuckled.

"Hungry? Here." He put his chair next to mine and sat me down in it before sitting down next to me. I reached for my fork, but he stopped me and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'll feed you, you just lay there okay? Let me take care of you." He said quietly. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his. I felt my eyes start to droop after about an hour of us just sitting like that while he fed me little bits of our meals. I tucked my body under his unused arm and nuzzled until I was comfortable on his chest, his arm lay lazily around my waist, I yawned and tucked my head under his chin. "Sleepy, Love?" he asked, I nodded, he smiled and hailed the server. Albus carried me back to the Common room. he sat down on a couch and laid my head gently on the plushy silver pillows next to him. He pulled off my glasses and rested them on the coffee table. I watched him through half open eyes. I smiled at him lazily. he looked down and gently undid my hair. "Merlin, you look so…good, staring at me like that." he said seductively. I shuffled slightly, accidently rubbing my butt against his thigh…or something of that sort, but he groaned as I did it. "Don't do that again, please." He begged, I smirked.

"Don't do what?" I asked sitting up suddenly, his eyes widened, all my hair fell over one shoulder, exposing my neck to him. He eyed the column of my throat hungrily. I squinted at him trying to get my eyes to focus on his facial features, it wasn't working. I frowned and went for my glasses but he stopped me. One hand caught my chin and pulled my face back toward his. "A-albus?" I asked suddenly uncertain.

"You don't need glasses to make out." He reasoned, I stared at him, my mouth open slightly. His lips captured mine and his hands pulled me flush against him. He knotted my hair in his fingers and my hands ghosted down his chest as if memorizing every muscle he had. He shivered slightly, I repositioned myself across his waist and looped my arms around his neck, my fingers intertwining in his long shaggy hair. I pushed him down on the couch, his hands slide up my legs ever so slowly.

"You're playing a dangerous game Mate." Scorpius' voice cut through the moment like a knife through butter. "But don't mind me, it's just Lu I'm worried about she hasn't left since she got here roughly four hours ago, she might be mentally scarred from this experience. Just saying." Albus scrambled up right, I tumbled to the floor in a disheveled mess. "Oi, mind the girl Alby, her dad might kill you if you do that again. I hear he's got like weird psychic Dad powers that let him know when his daughter is mistreated in anyway, or that's what Rosie Posie said anyway, apparently he's got a knack for sensing daughter-molesting boyfriends." Scorpius teased as he helped me up. "You look delicious, Koko, that's a lovely color on you." I swatted at him.

"Happily taken, Scorp." I snapped coyly, suavely hiding my embarrassment with faux playfulness. Albus smirked smugly and wrapped an arm around my waist then proceeded to look for his sister.

"I don't see Lilipad anywhere." Albus said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I fibbed, but It was worth the look on your face," He said with a smirk, I turned on him sharply, my eyes narrowed, " I'm sorry if that royally embarrassed you Koko, I was just really aching to mess with Alby." He said quickly, his hands raised. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Malfoy-san I'm royally pissed, not royally embarrassed." I hissed stepping closer to him. Albus caught me around the waist and pulled back to him. "Al-"

"Go to bed, I'll deal with him." He kissed my forehead and walked around me. I huffed before putting my glasses back on and purposefully walking up the stairs in the most Ootori manner I could muster. I quickly changed into my pajamas and cleaned off my face and crumbled into my bed, exhausted from the long day. I looked up at my singular picture from home, of me and my father on my sixteenth birthday, he had taken me to work with him, we were standing next to a little charity case girl that had just recovered from heart surgery. We were all smiling, I wiped away a tear, that little girl had become a sort of sister to me. I kissed the picture lightly.

"Goodnight Daddy, sweet dreams. Tell Mommy I love her, I miss you both." I whispered before closing my eyes.

_"Sunshine, my only sunshine…" _ I could almost hear him singing into my ear as I fell into a deep slumber.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**I could not resist the combination of Huni and trick treats. i just hope he doesn't get to upset with Kyoya. RNR**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Kyoya's POV**_

"Kyo-chan!" an oddly young voice yelled through the halls of the Ootori Group's main building, I snickered darkly as the smallish man neared my office. I looked at the box George had given me the day before claiming Kyoko wanted me to have it for Valentine's day. I picked up one of the sweets and eyed it and smirked thinking of what this little candy would do to poor Mitskuni Haninozuka, the sweet addicted fiend. "Kyo-chan? Oh! There you are, what's up?" he asked in that unnaturally sweet voice of his attempting to fain innocence. I smiled an oddly warm smile at him. He appeared unsettled by my demeanor. "Kyoya what's wrong, you actually smiled at me." he asked hesitantly, his voice taking on a more serious tone.

"Oh nothing, Kyoko just sent me these, but I'm not a huge sweets fan, I was wondering if you'd like a few…" I said coolly. Hani-sempai looked at me wide eyed, I know he didn't fully believe me, that's typically his cue. "Here take one." I said. He eyed the box wearily.

"Kyo-chaaan, what trick are you playing on me, are these poisoned or something?" He asked scrunching up his dwarfed nose. I merely shook my head.

"Not to my knowledge, no." I lied smoothly. The tiny man eyed them a minute longer before succumbing to his sweet addicted ways. He gingerly took a sweet and unwrapped it carefully before popping it into his mouth. His nose promptly started bleeding, he looked mildly alarmed. I handed him a tissue as the bleeding quickly stopped and left a dried blood stain on his face.

"Kyo-chan, why did that happen, I didn't get punched in the face recently, and I don't have allergies, so what happened?" he asked tilting his head to the side, his big brown eyes staring at me questioningly. I shrugged in mock innocence.

" I don't really know, to be honest, Sempai, you tell me." I replied, reclining in my desk chair, my glasses catching the light. "But I do have a question for you…do you hear her too? Or is it just me?" I asked completely honest and curious.

"Who, Kyo-chan? There's no one here but you, me and the staff." He replied. I pursed my lips and touched my fingertips together.

"You hear no one at all? Not her voice when you miss her or her humming when you are sad." I said carefully leaning forward, my elbows now resting on my knees. He shook his head looking confused. I took off my glasses, "No, no, no! I can't be…no, Haruhi he's lying right?" I asked her, Hani looked really confused now.

"Haru-chan's not there Kyo-chan. She hasn't been for a while, I was at her funeral-"

"SHUT UP!" I roared standing up suddenly, Hani fell out his chair and scrambled to the door taking on a karate pose as extra precaution. "HARUHI IS NOT DEAD! SHE'S RIGHT THERE, I CAN HEAR HER, CAN'T YOU!?" I bellowed

"KYO-CHAN SIT DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" the little man screamed, his face determined, I immediately collapsed into my desk chair, my face in my hands.

"I'm so scared, Hani-sempai, sometimes she's there and I can't function and then other times she's not and everything is crystal clear and…Father told me he would have me locked away if I can't…can't function…normally…" I sobbed. Hani walked over to me and patted my back. "I…I just wish somebody could hear her too…so-so I'm not alone…." My voice cracked.

"Kyo-chan…here, how about me and Takashi come over once a week and hang out with you, and I can ask the twins to come over once and a while too, okay?" he asked rubbing my back. I nodded sadly.

"Th-thank you Sempai, that should help." I said carefully. "Thank you." He gave me a tight hug before leaving my side.

"Oh and Kyo-chan, try those on the twins, they'd love it and hate you at the same time. But be careful, they might get you back." He warned before leaving. I snickered to myself, oh if only he knew, I already have had some sent to the twins. _"Always one step ahead aren't you?" _She asked, I felt her hands land lightly on my shoulders and rub them. I leaned into it.

"Hmm…yes but that's why you stick around, though." I asked reaching for her hand and kissing it. She giggled in my ear. _"But of course…." _She kissed my ear. I tilted my head in her direction, her hair fell into my face, her fingers ran through mine. "Why…can't I ever see your face?" I asked feeling sadness overwhelm me again.

_"But you can, you just don't try hard enough." _ She said scratching at my scalp lightly. _"Kyoya, look at me."_ her tone was demanding, I looked up and her lips crashed into my own. Suddenly there was a subtle weight on my lap, her hands held my face tightly, I opened my eyes and there sat my beautiful wife, kissing me like crazy. Her brown eyes bored into my own, _"Can you see me now?" _she asked an eyebrow raised, I nodded silently. I pulled her face back to mine, kissing her again and again, her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her jaw bone, and finally her lips. "I-I never thought I'd get to…or…see you….oh Haruhi, this is really happening isn't it? This isn't only in my head?" I asked, she tilted her head and put a finger to my lips, _"Darling you've always lived in your head, you did when your mother disappeared, you have been since your father forced that horrid childhood on you, you made up friends, and romantic interests to keep yourself occupied, and then suddenly we began to take form in your actual life, first Tamaki, then the twins, then Hani and Mori and finally me, and now you're resorting to it as protection from a harsh reality without me by your side. So how is it not real? Before Tamaki you had yourself convinced that your imaginary friends were real people. I'm just as real as they are." _ Haruhi said as she began unbuttoning my shirt. I swallowed.

"Wait!" I caught her hands, she looked up at me, her eyes wide. " Are you telling me…that all of my friends in high school are a figment of my imagination come to life?" I asked, "This, my life is all fake?" I asked, she smiled a small smile and nodded. "But, everyone was there when we got married, when Kyoko was born….no! this is not a lie!" I stood up, Haruhi fell to the floor, the fear in her eyes evident. "Because Haruhi wouldn't say that, Haruhi wouldn't know such things about my childhood because I never told her about my childhood, at least not the dark parts. And Tamaki was not my ideal best friend, not then, not now, not ever. I wouldn't have spoken, or imagined speaking to the twins without some sort of compensation. Hani and Mori I rarely speak to anyway, and you, if you really are who you say you are, you would know better than to assume such things about my personality without proof." I snarled, suddenly Haruhi was gone and my cell vibrated. I pulled it out and answered , "What?!" I snapped.

"D-daddy? Are you okay?" Kyoko's voice calmed me instantly. I pinched my nose and let out a long heavy sigh.

"Yes, Angel, what is it?" I asked (Lied) feeling a little bit more in control.

"Oh I just wanted to check up on you, did you like your present?" she asked, I could practically hear the hope and glee in her voice, I smiled, her child like nature was refreshing.

"Yes, I love it, it's quite clever when put to the right uses. How are you?" I asked.

"Good, I went on my first date last night…it was fun…um, Daddy, did you know that Suoh-san's daughter was here?" she sounded a little worried bringing it up.

"Yes…Suoh Danica…what about her, Little Angel? Did she hurt you?" I asked feeling my heart jump into my throat. She didn't respond. "Kyoko…" I said feeling my protective edge appearing, this side of Fatherhood terrifies me, I tend to cause fear, especially for her.

"Well…she…made a comment referring to Grandpa Ranka and Mother. About how if I would cut my hair I could easily pretend to be a boy. And a few other comments about Mother, I lashed out on her in the library, she hasn't tempted my temper since but I have a feeling she's not done yet." Kyoko's voice sounded steely, like her internal warrior was rearing it's head, I smiled, just like her mother. "What should I do? Wait it out and see what she has in store for me?" she asked. I tried really hard not chuckle.

"Collect information about her, find her weaknesses, her strengths, get her familial background, anything and everything that could pose as ammunition use to your advantage. Don't be surprised if she has information on you, being an Ootori means people know you and everything about you. But being the family we are, there will be very little she can use against you unless her father has told her anything about me in our high school years, but then again there is also minimal proof that any of the troubling things ever happened. If she does bring up anything….Tamaki has a weak spot most don't realize is even there, and he's covered it quite well with a fake mask of 'maturity' but he is terrified of being called the fraud he is…point out the lies and falsehoods in her tales, because knowing her father like I do, he more than likely over dramatized everything and made up tales to make sound more noteworthy." I said in a rush, my brain kicking into over drive. "and Angel, remember no matter what she says about you, me, or your mother that we love you, always have and always will."

"Love you , too, Daddy." Kyoko said quietly.

"Was he a gentleman?" I asked.

"w-what?" she sputtered, "Oh, Albus, yes, a perfect gentleman…." She said as if not wanting to talk about it.

"Well what did you guys do?" I asked teasingly, I could practically hear her blushing.

"We went into Hogsmeade and walked around, then went to a little café sort of thing…" she said timidly obviously still keeping something from me.

"Kyoko…was there line crossing? Of any kind?" I asked. She squeaked nervously on the other end of the line. "How far?" I hissed.

"Not very far actually, we made out but that was it." She reasoned. I let out a relieved sigh. "And even that didn't go very far, we were interrupted by his friend." I chuckled, it seems best friends have similar intentions no matter what the age. _"I'd say so, remember when we were her age….Tamaki and the twins interrupted all the-"_

"Shut up!" I yelled over my shoulder, Haruhi's voice faded away.

"F-father…what's wrong? Don't lie to me this time." She demanded. My eyes widened. _She can't know…she'll be so heart broken._ I thought.

"It's nothing Uncle Akito was being loud-"

"I don't hear anyone else on your end. Father what's going on?" she asked, taking on Haruhi's lawyer tone. I was in trouble now, the women in my life catch on way to fast. "Father!" Kyoko yelled.

" Sweetie it's-"

"You never call me Sweetie, that's your nickname for Yuki-chan. Stop lying to me! tell me what is going on….Uh Albus hold on. I have to go, but you will tell me what is going on the next time we talk." And with that she hung up. _"That went well, now she's on to us….Kyoya, you need to put your mask back, and don't take it off unless I say so, I may not be your Haruhi, I'm still her and I look out for my guys, your father's coming, you want to keep this company, than put on your host face." _ I nodded and rearranged my features, straightened my hair and clothes before sitting in my chair and pulling up the company sight. My office door opened.

"Hello Father, welcome back, how was your trip?" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"Refreshing…and I've made a decision…about your future, Kyoya…" I felt my blood run cold


	24. Chapter 24

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning **_

_**Chapter 23**_

"Hey, Kyo, Roxi, Rose, Dom and I are going to Hogsmeade. You want to come are you spending the day with Albus again?" Lily asked at breakfast one Saturday morning. The other girls giggled and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, have you two finally…." Dom asked, her blue eyes twinkling. I tried not cough up my juice.

"N-no, I don't think Father would like me coming home pregnant." I said coolly, spooning porridge into my mouth. "Besides-oh yuck this tastes like crap!" I said as I swallowed the horrid mush, the girls cackled around me.

"Well I warned you didn't I?" Rose asked, I scowled at her.

"Anyway, Albus is hanging with Scorp today, and I've got studying to do." I explained as I pushed away the bowl. "Lily will you pass the bacon please?" I asked, she nodded and handed me the plate. "You never said it would be that bad, seriously! What is in that, cat puke?" I asked glaring at the bowl.

"I think cat puke would taste better." Roxi said lazily, the other girls made faces, I merely scoffed. "No seriously, more flavor-"

"Stop, just stop, please, Roxanne?" I begged, she snickered, Dom looked at me wide eyed and opened her mouth to speak when another voice spoke over her.

"I don't believe it…w-was that an Ootori begging?" I sneered but didn't look at intruder. Danica plopped down between me and Lily. The red haired girl scowled darkly. "Tell how did it feel? Like poison dripping down your throat?"

"What's your name, badger?" Dom asked snarkily. Danica stopped and narrowed her eyes at Dominique.

"I don't suppose it matters you…cousin." She sneered, Dominique froze and gaped at her.

"You're Gabby's girl?" Dom asked, Danica nodded slowly.

"This is Danica Suoh, the bane of my existence." I hissed to Lily. Danica rolled her eyes, Lily giggled.

"You just say that because your family has some unyielding feud with mine. Which doesn't make sense to me, because I've never done anything to you personally." Danica said casually.

"Other than insulting my mother, and myself…yeah nothing at all." I drawled standing up and strolling away from the table, "Just leave me alone." I said, apparently Danica didn't know how to listen.

"Kyoko, our fathers were friends, I don't see why we can't be, and I mean we got along really well-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I've changed quite a bit, I tend to speak my mind now, you don't know when to stop talking…we'd fight all the time! Our fathers got along, because my father refrained from lashing out every single time your father spoke out turn, didn't use proper manners of address, or was simply being stupid. I do not have that type of restraint most of the time I tend to say things without realizing I said them. I-"

"Inherited that from your mother, yes I know, along with your blunt nature. But see that's why I think we'd get along, you'd keep me in line, I'd let you know when you were being rude. See how that works-"

"Again…no, we would not get along, and that is why. I have a short temper." I said carefully trying to restrain my anger. I pushed up my glasses and straightened out my sweater over my simple black leggings.

"Don't you think your father might not approve of that outfit…hmm guess you really take after your mom after all." I growled darkly under my breath, of course she would bring Mother in to it. Soo mature…. "Albus is really nice for taking pity on you, I can't see you two lasting long though, he'll probably get tired of you real quick." I spun around and faced her, she walked backwards as I neared her, backing the idiot into a wall.

"Albus isn't taking pity on me, I don't know who told you that but it's n-"

"Kyoko-san Albus told me…while you were doing whatever you doing in that haunted bathroom." She said, her face was masked in innocence, I narrowed my eyes, feeling tears fill them. "And, when I visited Japan, I'm pretty sure your dad was going insane, he kept muttering to himself and was holding a picture of himself and your mother on their wedding day….Kept muttering about you and your mother…I think at one point he actually believed your mother was there and was talking to him-"

"NO STOP!" I screamed, I smacked her, she stared at me horrified , "He-he can't be, no he promised he would be fine without me…." I felt the tears start falling, she smirked a smug little smirk grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall, she pushed back just as violently.

"Apparently Daddy dearest can't keep his promises then…" she teased, I stepped back my mouth wide open, tears spilling down my dainty china doll like face.

"No, no, no, why Father?" I asked as I fell to the floor. _He'll be fine, Father's fine, just needs reassurance…that's all…reassurance._ I took a deep calming breath. "Your life must really suck, if you think lying to me in order to hurt me will make you feel better." I said darkly as I stood up slowly. I raised my head and looked her in the eye, she paled noticeably so my magic must have finally kicked in, her blue eyes wide with fear. "Because that in and of it's self is a lie, hurting me will only further hurt you…if you're not careful." I hissed, raising a glowing hand and played with her little hair bow. "If there is one thing you will remember, it's that I will always be more powerful than you…Suoh-san." I sneered adding a slight flick to her head, she flinched away and fell to the ground shaking in fear. "Are we clear?" I asked, she didn't look me in the eye. "Suoh-san?" my voice dripping with sugary sweetness. She looked up timidly. "Are. We. Clear?" I asked again she nodded slowly. "good, see you around." And with that I walked away. As I neared the library arms latched around my waist and pulled me into a strong chest.

"Hey, beautiful." Albus whispered huskily in my ear. I turned around and kissed him.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked as I pulled away and rubbed his arms. He smiled lazily at me, he was obviously still half asleep.

"Happy now that I've seen your beautiful face, I like this sweater outfit on you…" he pulled my legs up around his waist.

"Is this nessicary? Albus what if-" he kissed me passionately and walked me into a wall. "Albus, stop!" I ordered, he pulled back from my neck and looked up at me confused. "I'm not comfortable doing this in a hallway." I explained, he nodded and put me down . I pulled down my shirt and straightened my hair and glasses. "You've never done that before…..now that I think about it." I said carefully, Albus blinked and looked around slightly confused. "Albus?" I asked. He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Did I just….Oh Godric, Kyoko I'm so sorry, w-what happened? I mean I remember vaguely but I don't…you know…"

"I charmed you somehow….I must have done it when I kissed you." I said touching my hand to my lips. "Albus are my eyes still black?" I asked taking off my glasses and looking directly at him.

"No…not now…why?" he looked if possible more confused.

"It activated when I was talking to Suoh-san earlier." I confessed, Albus' eyes narrowed, his eyes growing dark. I bit my lip, guilt overwhelming me suddenly.

"What did she do? What did she say to you?" Albus asked, I blinked momentarily confused.

"N-nothing, stupid uneducated things to irk me, it was nothing." I reassured him, he swallowed and looked down the hall for a moment, as if he was trying to calm down, it didn't work, when he looked back at me he was clearly still angry.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded, "Did she say anything about me? Anything to doubt…us?"

"Well she did but…it was nothing because it was all a lie….right? She was lying wasn't she?" I asked when Albus looked down. "You've been pitying me this whole time! My love was joke to you? Albus…."

"At first…before we even started dating, when I first met you I felt pity and…decided I would be your friend to help you get used to Hogwarts and then, in my head anyway, you'd run off doing girly things and rarely talk to me ever again….but then when you stayed by my side after like two months and told me more than you've told anyone ever and trusted me more than well…anyone here. I felt needed and wanted and then I started falling in love with you…and here we are now, no I don't pity you, in fact I know you are stronger than anyone, male or female. Because you've seen some pretty bad stuff all in the span of one or two years, I know you are better than any stupid doubt I may have had earlier. So I'm sorry for pitying you ever and I hope you'll forgive me." He gave me the shiest look I've ever seen. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Of course I forgive you, and if you ever give me that adorable look again I might die." I said.

"Okay…well go study, I'll see you later." I smiled at him and ran off to my dorm to grab my books and laptop bag, then headed to the library. I quickly pulled out my laptop and quickly doing exactly what father had told me to do, staying away from the headliners and online magazines articles that held her name.

"Danica….Danica Suoh, the sister to the Suoh heir….blah blah blah, so beautiful…blah blah blah…" I mumbled under my breath. "Oh, what's this? Danica Suoh, sixteen years old, class 2...B? Why is she not in 2A? average grades…pedigree…subpar? Father Suoh Tamaki (Chairman), Mother Delacour Gabrielle (status unknown), hmm, teachers like her, not overly talkative, pays attention, rarely…does homework….hence the transfer from Ouran to Hogwarts, that makes sense now. Eccentric…a bit like your father aren't you? Prefers things to be her way…her father must have written he report…spoiled? Bratty? Yeah sounds like her…apparently Daddy dearest doesn't like daughter that much…." I muttered a smirk touched my face, I didn't bother hiding it. "Oh if only I had journal about her…." Suddenly there was a book at my elbow that wasn't there before. I looked down at it confused. "No…" the cover was decorated in fancy scrawl, the language was obviously French, a picture of Danica with some boy near the Eifel tower. "Oh yes,yes,yes! Magic I love you!" I squealed. The librarian shushed me, I muttered a hushed apology and opened the book, not before making sure she was nowhere within sight of me of course. "Dear Diary….ugh this stupid, he's so handsome…blah, blah, blah. Gah, typical." I hissed skipping a few pages, "Oh….Mummsie and Papa had a fight today, Mummsie? Really?" I let out an exasperated snort. " Over where I'm going to school...Beauxbatons, Hogwarts or Ouran. Papa hates me so I really don't see why he cares…yada yada yada…..WAIT! Illegitimate daughter? Oh ho ho this is to good!" I giggled evilly. I flipped through a few more pages, "Stupid boyfriend….stupid rules…blah, blah, blah. Yep still nothing…. Well this was useless…." I scowled and threw the journal at the floor. There was light tap on the window, I turned expecting to see an owl, well you can imagine my surprise when I saw James Sirius Potter smirking at me from his broom, I fell out of my chair with a loud crash.

"Miss Ootori, be quiet!" Madame Prince bellowed from her desk. I stuck out my tongue in her general direction, luckily she didn't see me. I turned back to James and frowned at him. I quickly stood up and opened the window, a cold blast of early spring air hit me in the face.

"What? Shouldn't you be at home?" I hissed, James snickered and rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"You looked bored…I decided to rescue you-"

"How-?" He held up a large piece of parchment. "Paper? Ingenious, really, you wizards are quite astounding." I replied snarkily. He again rolled his eyes and held out his hand to me.

"Come on I'll explain…" I eyed his hand wearily. "Honestly? I thought we were past this, Babe." He looked sad. I bit my lip.

"That's not why…" I said timidly. His eyes widened and his burgundy colored lips formed a perfect O. "Albus hasn't taken you flying before has he?" I shook my head.

"No not to my memory…" I whispered. He smiled a gentle smile as if calming a scared animal.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you…I promise, Babe, I've got an excellent grip, come on don't be shy." I held up a finger and turned back to my table and packed everything back in to my bag and hid it behind a few books before running back to the window and taking his hand, he swung me up on to the broom in front of him, one hand securely around my waist, the other reached in front me and gripped the broom to stable himself as well as me. "You ready, Babe?" he asked, I took a breath and shut my eyes tightly, but nodded. " Ho-okay hang on." He chuckled clutching my waist tighter before zipping away. I clutched his arm tightly and tucked my face into his neck as the wind whipped around us, I felt his lips press against my ear, "I won't let you fall, I swear, Babe." He whispered, I shivered against him, I felt him smile. I looked up at him and stopped breathing momentarily, his hazel eyes glowed almost gold in the sunlight, his hair lightened a shade as well as it flew back like a mane in the cool wind. I bit my lip and tucked my face back into his the crook of his neck. He chuckled, "You eyelashes are tickling me, they're so long." He complained teasingly, I blushed and refused to look at him. "Babe…look." He said quietly…almost breathlessly. I peeked down at the lake below us. "Quite a view, right?" he asked, I looked up at him, I saw an emotion flitter across his eyes momentarily but I couldn't quite pin point it. I tilted my head.

"I'm catching an underlying meaning…but I can't figure out-" suddenly his lips pushed against my own, smooth but firm, and timid….like he was scared I'd disappear, he pulled back when I didn't respond.

"I'm sorry…I-I don't know what happened there, you just looked…so…perfect, your big imploring eyes, you head tilted in that cute little way it does, your hair wind blown out its usual perfection, you glasses slipping off your nose, your cheeks just slightly pink from the wind and your over sized sweater, hanging on you just right….merlin I'm sorry, really, I know you and Albus are a thing and you're probably mega-pissed right now, and seriously hate me." He looked helpless and lonely. "Really, I'm sorry, Babe."

"James…Do you have feelings for me." I asked, he looked away from me.

"Yes…" he said quietly, "I knew you were something special when you played hard to get back in September. Most girls faint if I compliment them or offer to walk with them." I rolled my eyes.

"Typical…just typical." I scoffed. He smiled a real smile that time. I smiled an almost real smile in response.

"Beautiful…" he breathed. I felt myself blush slightly, he raised a hand to brush my cheek, his rough, Quidditch worn thumb rubbed lightly along my cheek bone. I stopped his hand and pulled it way.

"James, no, I'm sorry…." He leaned forward and kissed me lightly again, "James…" I whispered, pulling away, "Stop…" he nuzzled my nose sadly, "Just take me back to the school." I asked as he pulled my face closer. "JAMES!" I smacked him hard. He pulled back and looked at me wide eyed. "I'm sorry, please just take me back to the castle." He nodded and flew me back.

"Kyoko, don't….forget about me…" He whispered, pressing his lips to my temple. I swallowed as I watched him fly away.

"I…don't know if I can, Jamie-sempai…" I mumbled to his disappearing figure.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Chapter 24**_

I laid in my bed, looking over my unfinished homework with a bored stare. It was roughly nine pm, but my dorm mates had yet to return from Hogsmeade. I laid my head down in front of my textbook and groaned loudly. The events of the last month kept playing through my head. "Mother, where things this confusing for you?" I yelled into my bed. I heard a familiar giggle echo through the room. I snapped my head up and looked around the room confused. "Hello? Myrtle? Dominique?" no one responded. "Hey! I know you are there!" I yelled. Suddenly a girl about my age walked out of the dorm's bathroom. She had long dark brown hair like melted chocolate, that fell just past her shoulder blades, she was on the shorter side, she was very slim, her figure barely noticeable. "Oi! You're not supposed to be in the sixth year dorms if you're not one." I said loudly, the girl turned, "Y-you look like…." Her caramel-brown eyes gleamed warmly.

"Hello, my little one, how is your father?" she asked sitting down on my bed, there were shadows under her eyes, her lips blue…like Fred's.

"Why…you're dead…" I stuttered staring at her, my eyes wide, as I sat up. She laughed and sat closer. "How long did you know I wasn't…."

"Since the day you convinced your father that you didn't sneak cookies before dinner with crumbs all over your face. At first I was shocked, you did it so smoothly. But over time it started to make sense, you were just different, not that I expected to you to be normal, I mean look at your father the antisocial genius he is….and well I'm not exactly normal either."

"But you're dead…" I repeated lamely. Mother rolled her eyes.

"Yes and you're alive, and I know these things because I am your mother, I know you were about to ask that because you have the same issue I have, being readable to a well trained eye or in your father's case eye or ear. Because I swear your father can hear everything you are thinking when he's speaking to you over the phone, or not even looking at you."

"Yeah bu-"

"Kyoko, I know, I'm dead. I get it believe me." Mother intoned. There was silence for a while. "Kyoko….Sweety…what did you want to know about boys?"

"Oh….why are they stupid? I mean seriously, I hate them!" I yelled, flopping back down.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Mother said carefully. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"So I-I've got a friend who is dating this really nice, funny boy, her father finds him rather amusing, so he doesn't object at all. But this boy recently confessed to my friend that the only reason he started talking to her is because he pitied her….so now she's second guessing her relationship with this boy." I paused looking up at Mother, she had a knowing smile on her face and nodded for me to continue. "Well this friend was in the library, the boyfriend's older brother…Ken, saw that she was upset and decided to make her day a little better by taking her out flying….and she was having fun, forgetting about the whole mess, when suddenly….Ken kissed her and now she doesn't know where she stands, is it with her boyfriend or Ken….she wants to know what she should do, how do I help her?" I asked biting my lip sheepishly.

"What's this friend's name?" Mother asked.

"Kotoko…." I said carefully. Mother raised her eyebrows but paid it no mind.

"I think Kotoko should tell her boyfriend that Ken kissed her, it might help with her guilty conscience, and Ken's, and then Kotoko and her boyfriend should discuss where they should go from there." Mother said.

"If…Kotoko should do that then why didn't you?" I asked rashly, I covered my mouth in shock, "I'm sorry Mother that was rude and uncalled for-" Mother held up her hand to stop me as she laughed .

"No, no, it was nessicary to ask. No matter how rude. And to answer your question, it didn't occur to me at the time….nor did it occur to Kyoya….I guess we could have solved that better." Mother said sadly. "Will you tell Kotoko to do the thing I didn't?" she asked.

"You knew I was talking about myself didn't you?" I asked pouting.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked. I looked at my bed spread, and fingered a loose thread nervously, "You act so much like him… never asks for help willingly, and is never willing to admit defeat. Hey listen." I looked up and eyed her nervously. "I love you, and miss you dearly, keep an eye, a close, close eye on your father. If anything seems off go home immediately and see to him, do you understand?" I nodded solemnly. "Good. Take care sweet heart." She kissed my forehead, causing me to shiver, I closed my eyes as tears fell down, I leaned into her, wrapping my arms around her tightly, she started to feel less solid after a moment.

"M-mother…don't-" when I opened my eyes she was gone. "Mother!" I yelled, suddenly the room seemed so much larger, more empty, more tears slid my cheeks as I hugged myself, my heart aching and ripping apart. "Mother please…come back!" I cried out.

"Kyo!"Dominique asked running into the dorm, she knelt down beside me and pulled me to her. "Hey, listen it happens, my sister cries for Teddy and he's not even dead. She loves you and that's all you need to know." I leaned on her shoulder.

"She…she was here and-and then she was gone. I saw her and could touch her." She rubbed my shoulder, "She-she told me to watch out for my father. I don't even know why… I mean I'm not even home…." I rubbed my eyes while simultaneously pulling off my glasses.

"Here you go to bed, Alby and I will finish your homework okay?" she offered, I sat upright, my eyes wide.

"Shit, my homework!" I yelled turning around, "Oh Father's going to kill me! I'm so far behind! No I need to get it done, back in Japan I'd be three weeks ahead of the class by now!" I cried, the words flying out of my mouth in a jumbled mess. Dom's hands caught mine as I reached for my notebook.

"Stop, you have all day tomorrow to get caught up, right now you need rest. Here," she cleared off my bed, closing my text books and notebooks and lining them up neatly by subject, alphabetically on my bedside bookshelf, she lined up my pens by color coordinating with my notebooks per subject on the top of the low rise shelf. "Your phone is plugged in and charging, as is your laptop. Water is next your pens and the elves finished with your laundry, Alby's jersey is sitting at the top of your trunk along with leggings. I think that's everything, anything else your highness?" she teased I rolled my eyes and just to screw with her.

"Yes, will you have breakfast for me at ten? Have my clothes set out by nine thirty and my bath drawn at eight, Luke warm if you please, minimal bubbles and a pinch of bath salts, lavender scented…I know that Mr. Potter would like to spend time with me in the afternoon so move all my afternoon appointments to the evening and Monday morning. That will be all Dominique." I said in a very uppity voice that Father would have looked down upon and Mother would have snickered at. Dominique giggled and I giggled as well, "Seriously though, thank you, you didn't have to do that. I could have done it myself."

"You would have done your homework first and never gone to bed, this way I'm insuring you sleep. Now get ready for bed, off you go." She ordered. I snickered and stood up getting my pajamas and got ready for bed.

"I'm going to see Albus really quick, okay?" I said. Dom gave me a sneaky smile and nodded. I rolled my eyes and ran out of the dorm. The common room was empty save for a few stragglers just coming back from Hogsmeade. I didn't see Albus among them. I quickly ran to the boys dorm side and knocked on the door I knew would lead to his dorm. "Albus?" I asked quietly. He didn't respond, but I could feel his presence in there. _"Albus…"_ I mentally reached out to him. Suddenly the door opened. a frumpy version of my boyfriend stood there, he squinted at me, his shaggy black hair rumbled, sticking up around his head, his chest was bare showing off his lightly tanned muscles, he wore black sweat pants that hung low on his waist, emphasizing his hip bones, I blushed not wanting to think about what was below his waistband, his lips pursed as if trying to figure out why I was there and not assume anything. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I whispered, his arm slinked around my waist pulling me flush against him, my hands landing lightly on his chest muscles.

"Not really, I just got really used to the darkness of my dorm. What's up?" he asked. I rest my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Nothing….I just wanted to see you." I said in a hushed voice. "Will you just hold me?" I asked. He nodded slightly, wrapping the other arm around me. His breathing was slow and relaxed, lulling me to sleep. I yawned, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt my eyes start to droop.

"Here," his arm hit the back my knees lightly, I fell into it as he lifted me up bridal style, my head resting on his collar bone. He walked me into his dorm and laid me down gently on his bed before he climbed in beside me, I curled into his chest as he pulled the blanket up around us, his arm resting lightly on my waist, he kissed my forehead lightly. "Just sleep, Love." He whispered as his free hand ran through my hair.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_Kyoya's POV_

I sat in my bedroom, staring at the wall, seeing the lovely family picture there, sort of. My father's voice running through my head. _"What do you mean, my future?" _

_ "You cannot carry on like this, the company will collapse if you do. How about I let one of your brother's over see things for a while until you can-"_

_ "No! if you do that I'll never get it back, they'll destroy everything I worked so hard to build, Father don't you see that? they've been out get me for a while now. No you will not give them a reason to exploit this temporary down fall of mine…"_

_ "Kyoya, you are not in your right mind-"_

_ "Maybe I would be in if you treated me like a normal child, growing up, we would not be in this mess." _

_ "Kyoya-"_

_ "Yoshio-san, this is my company, I will do as I please, leave my office before I have you removed." _

"Why now? why not when she left, I was much worse then." I mumbled darkly, I got no response…it's not like I was expecting one…I was completely alone. I heard the staff hustling and bustling out in the halls, cleaning and cooking, along with the other nonsense that they did. I stood up carefully and went out into the hall.

"M-master, hello! How are you today? Your breakfast is waiting for you in the main dining room." the head maid said shakily as I walked down the hall toward the dining room. "Your daughter called, you were sleeping at the time so I told her to call back later, Suoh Tamaki also called and said that he wished to speak with you about something his daughter told him, that he thought might trouble you. You have meeting with the board at one and a dinner with Master Akito and Mistress Fuyumi at three. Your sport coat is freshly laundered and pressed for the dinner, is there anything else you require?"

"Is that really my entire day?" I asked turning toward the middle aged woman, she nodded and opened the dining room doors. "Nothing else, thank you." I said sitting down at the massive table and began my day. Roughly twenty minutes later I arrived at Ootori Group's main office building.

"Good Morning , Kyoya-sama, Suoh-sama is on line two, he says it's urgent, here's the file on today's meeting and your coffee is waiting for at your desk." My busy-body assistant, Kira, said rather quickly as I stalked toward my office door. "Um, Yuiichi-sama called earlier to let you know he was joining your family dinner at three. Akito-sama also called and said that he would be a tad bit late, his son has a play date at two. Fuyumi-sama called just to check up on you. If you need anything else you know where to reach me." and with that she bowed and quickly went to her desk. I, finally I might add, entered my office and collapsed into the chair and answered Tamaki's oh-so important call.

"Ootori Kyoya…yes hello Tamaki." I said quite shortly as I picked up the phone. "No not yet this week why? Well the last time I check she and-what do you mean? What picture?" I demanded, suddenly my computer screen lit up with a new email message. I opened it and scrolled through trying to find what this buffoon was spazzing about now, I stopped when I found it. My daughter was sitting on what appeared to be a well smoothed wooden broom stick with a boy that I vaguely recognized, he was just slightly taller than Albus, his skin a tinge darker, he was more filled out than Albus as well. "what is she doing with James? She knows my thoughts on that boy." I muttered, I heard Tamaki gasp on the other end. "No, I do not think that Kyoko is cheating on Albus, I think James is merely talking to her…yes they do look quite close I know…she does trust James, like Haruhi trusted Mori, as an older brother figure of sorts. The boy protects her, when he's thinking straight….Tamaki SHUT UP!" I bellowed and heard the blonde whimper on the other end of the line. "Like I said, I'm sure it's nothing. And why exactly do you care?" and then he said the words I never thought he'd say.

"My brat of a daughter is going to let this Albus boy know about this secretive looking meeting between James and Kyoko, that's why I care." He hissed darkly, I swallowed and closed my eyes counting backwards from twenty. _19_

"What does Danica have against Kyoko?" _18_

"Nothing, at least to my knowledge, unless for whatever reason she sees your daughter," _17_ "As a threat." _16 15_

"Tamaki, from my daughter has told me, Danica has been out to get Kyoko sense she entered Hogwarts." _14 13_

" I know that's why I'm worried. Because, whether or not you want to admit it, I know your daughter and she's harmless unless threatened, having that horrid mix of your and Haruhi's temper, with a blunt tongue and stubborn defiance, and her ability to wield power good enough to rival you, your daughter is quite the terror. And I told my daughter that…apparently she didn't listen." _12 11 10 9_

"Tamaki, something I should tell you about my daughter….she's…a warlock. She wields more power than the Ootori name has behind it, and not all of it is as mundane as Ootori Power. Tamaki when threatened my daughter isn't just scary, she's dangerous." I explained slowly, hoping he could comprehend. Tamaki stayed silent for a minute, I glanced up at my clock, _okay roughly an hour, 7 6 5 4._

"My daughter is as good as dead if she keeps up at the pace she's going…..what does she want though?" he asked thoughtfully. I furrowed my brow just as confused. _3 2 1….relax…_I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath, my internal strategist flicked on processing the problem quickly.

"Did Haruhi ever talk about Kyoko while she was with you and your daughter?" I asked. Tamaki thought silently for a few minutes.

"Yes, once, when Danica was misbehaving, Haruhi smiled a sad smile at her and said "My Kyoko would never behave that way, she's always been a little angel, just like the nick name Kyoya gave her as a baby." It stunned me and angered Danica, but she never misbehaved again. But every time she and Haruhi were alone for any sort of time Danica always ended up in her room and not because Haruhi sent her there." He replied. I contemplated this information.

"So she's jealous of Kyoko….because Haruhi never recognized her as a daughter, just a girl that you happened to be living with." I stated slowly as the pieces fell into place. "Tamaki, what sort of relationship does Danica have with her mother?"

"Not a good one, they have quite a few misunderstandings when I'm there, she ran away from home last spring, that's why she was in Japan for a while, she's been going to Hogwarts for a while now, I understand. I tried to get her to go to Ouran but she flat out refused. I was more than a little insulted by that. She really doesn't get along with either of us. Why?"

"I have a hunch." Was the simple reply. "Tamaki I'm quite sorry I've other business to attend to I'll talk to you again soon," and with that I hung up, in my usual cool manner. I sent a quick email to Kyoko explaining my findings. Hopefully she'd get it within the hour, the sooner she knew about this the better. Then I reviewed the meeting files.

"Kyoya-sama….they are here." Kira's voiced chirped over the intercom forty five minutes later.

"Coming." I replied and stood, straightening out my jacket and tie.

***time break***

"Master…Welcome home!" my head maid greeted me as I walked into the entry hall of Ootori Mansion. I shrugged off my suit jacket and nodded my head in her direction wearily. "Supper is in-" I walked right past her, cutting her off with a wave of my hand.

"I've had enough food…." I muttered as I walked up the grand staircase to my bedroom. "Haruhi, Kyoko, Daddy's home." I yelled playfully to my empty home.

"Kyoya, it's just me-"

"I was kidding Father relax." I hissed affectively cutting off the snide old man. "Have a sense of Humor once and a while, it does wonders. See I laughed, I laugh all the time, and cry…and I'm nearly forty and not a single wrinkle….you on the other hand-"

"You're drunk." Father said sharply.

"A little, the clones…they-their worse, I swear." I replied, gesturing to the air.

"The clones?"

"My brothers, their clones, I swear I'm the only man with an ounce of personality in this whole damn Family, even Shido-san is a robot." I slumped against the wall.

"So they got you drunk….interesting, I wonder why." He said his brows furrowing in concentration.

"Hah, they finally broke!" I exclaimed as my glasses shattered on the floor beneath me.

"Kyoya how did you glasses get on the floor?" Akito asked stumbling up behind me, "Oh, you've broken them…good for you." He said wrapping an arm around me.

"get your uncreative arm off me!" I growled pushing him away just as Yuiichi decided to come over and ruffle my hair.

"Ha! Akito-chan, Kyoya-chan is funny when he's drunk, is he not." He asked. Akito was still befuddled by my glasses.

"Answer my question little brother." He said squatting in front of my glasses now.

"They fell off my nose and broke, I don't know how or why but they did." I replied struggling with my eldest brother.

"Kyoya-chan, give your favorite big brother a hug, come on, I won't bite. I promise." Yuiichi whined as I pushed him away as well, finally. I saw my brother-in-law and ran to him with a sneaky smile.

"Okay, Shido-san!" I yelled and tackled him quite fiercely into a hug. We both fell to the ground, be quite honest, he looked a little stunned.

"W-what just happened?" he asked shakily. I giggled like a fool.

"Nii-san told me to give my favorite big brother a hug, so I did." I whispered playfully. Shido-san blushed, and three Ootori men burst into a ruckus of laughter. I think, now it may have been the alcohol, but I'm pretty sure I saw Father crack a smile.

"Alright all four of you bed, now, and no complaints tomorrow understood?" Father said pulling me and Shido-san up. I sniffled, Akito and Yuiichi pouted, Shido-san looked oddly over joyed at the idea.

"Daddy…" I said cautiously, Father froze at his study door. Akito and Yuiichi were already showing Shido-san to a room her could sleep in. "W-will you tuck me in?" I asked quietly looking down at my shoes. I looked back up and saw that he had turned to look at me, his face held cold indifference.

"Why on earth would I waste my time doing that, you're a grown man you can see yourself off to bed. You've been doing it for years." He snapped in reply. I bit my lip and looked away, feeling tears fill my eyes.

"W-well, Tamaki, and the Twins said that their parents always tucked them in when they were younger….I-I just wanted to know…never mind it was a stupid idea, good night Father." I said quickly walked to my room, wiping away tears as I went. I laid down in bed after going through my usual night time routine, tears threatened to spill again but for a different reason, I was completely alone here, no one in this house loved me the way my wife and daughter did, do. I don't even think they do love me, nothing binds us but DNA. I heard the door creak open.

"Kyoya?" it was Shido-san, I think the last time he snuck in to my room was when he and Fuyumi had been out a little too late and were afraid to go past Father's room to reach her's. "May I come in?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah." I croaked, and buried my face in my pillow. "Is Sister with you this time?" I asked hopefully. I managed to make out that he shook his head no. "Oh, then what to do you want?"

He froze and then sat on my bed, "You've never been tucked in by your parents?" he asked, I shook my head. "Well it goes a little something like this…uh, hmm, you don't have any children's books in here do you?"

"Why would I? Oh, wait, check that shelf." I pointed to Haruhi's books. He pulled one down a began reading it to me, I was to intoxicated to remember which story it was.

"And then, when Mothers and Fathers are done with the story, they would pull the blankets up around you, so you won't get cold, Mothers might kiss your forehead, some Fathers might to. I won't, that would be weird, and then they something along the lines of Good night, I love you, and leave the room." he finished standing up, I grabbed his wrist as he made to leave.

"Why did you do that?" I mumbled, he brushed my hair out of my eyes and smiled.

"I felt like your sister would want you to know." He whispered and left the room. I didn't feel any better. I sighed and rolled over and closed my eyes.

"Thank you…" I muttered before falling asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_** sorry this took so long to update, been working kinda hard lately. but we are almost done. RNR **_

_**Chapter 26**_

Fingertips brushed lightly across my face as I broke through the barrier of slumber, my eyes fluttered open and yawned before snuggling closer to the warm chest in front of me. "Morning Beautiful." Albus whispered huskily, kissing my temple. I smiled as his hand rubbed my back pulling me closer to him. I opened my eyes again and looked up at my boyfriend. He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me, I hesitated, remembering James' lips on mine the day before, then finally closed the distance, kissing him back fiercely, trying to erase the memory of James' soft sweet, lips ever so carefully caressing mine. "Hmm, Kyoko…what is going on with you? You come to my door in the middle of the night and sleep in here, and this-" he kissed me again, "passionate kiss in the morning, are you trying to hint at something?" he asked, his green eyes wide and curious. I swallowed, feeling panicky, remembering my mother's words the night before.

"Albus…yesterday, while you were having a guy's day with Scorp…um" I bit my lip, trying to find a safe way to word it without hurting him. "Hmmm, uh."

"Did Dani harass you again?" he asked, my eyes widened at the nickname he had for the Suoh girl.

"Dani? As in Danica Suoh?" I hissed sitting up and turning away from him, jealousy coursing through me. "What a cute pet name, Alby, quite cute indeed." Albus moved behind me and rested his hands lightly on my shoulders. With the use of his family nick name, the boy knew he was in trouble.

"Kyo, it's a western thing to have nick names for-"

"Those close to you, yes I understand that it's the same in Japan. We're just a bit more formal about it." I said standing up and spinning around to face him, my tone sharp, all my fear about James faded away suddenly, "Tell me, how close are you with _Dani_ Suoh?" I spat her name like it was venom, he flinched as I pulled his face up to look at me.

"Sh-she's my second cousin. She's the daughter of my Aunt Fleur's sister." He stuttered as I yanked on his bangs to keep eye contact. I sat on his lap, tapping a finger on my chin in mock thought.

"And that's the only way you know her?" I asked, tilting my head, if I had my glasses on there would be a glare from the light near his bed. I raised an eyebrow and pursed my lips giving him calculated look. If Father were there he would be quite proud to call me his daughter. Albus placed me on the bed and held firmly on to my shoulders.

"Babe-"

"Don't call me that." I snarled pushing Albus away from me. "Don't lie to me, how else do you know her?!" I yelled standing up and walking as far away as I could get.

"I don't know her that well, I mean she visited in a couple of months ago and then came to a Christmas dinner, but other than that, I rarely speak to her." Albus said following me to the door of the dorm. "Kyoko listen to me-"

"She flirted with you and you flirted back, I watched you that day in the library. Don't tell me you don't know her _that well_." He flinched and looked down. "And to think I believed you…" I stormed out of the dorm, and ran across the common into my own slamming the door behind me. I threw Albus' jersey on the ground and quickly changed in to a maroon t-shirt, jean shorts and tan tennis shoes, pinning my hair back in a crimson and gold bow that Lily bought for me. Picking up my cell phone I quickly dialed James' number.

"H-hey, what's up, Babe?" his voice sounded rough like he had just woken up.

"I….I need a distraction…." I said quietly, feeling tears fill my eyes, "Hurry, please." I squeaked choking back a sob.

"Woah, calm down, I'll be there soon, meet me at the Hogs head okay?" he asked breathlessly like he was moving around.

"Y-yeah okay…" I replied and hung up, quickly I washed my face to calm down and put some light water proof make up on, I had a feeling I wasn't done crying yet. I hurried out of the common room so I wouldn't have to confront Albus, walking past the Great Hall I decided it would be easier to skip breakfast and just eat at the tavern. I quickly ran out of the castle and hurried to Hog head and waited for James.

"Babe, what happened, why were you crying on the phone?" he asked as he entered the dark tavern. I walked up and hugged him tightly.

"Albus was flirting with another girl and when I asked him about it he-he denied it, so I brought up a time when I caught them flirting and he didn't say a word. He just stood there looking ashamed, didn't even apologize. I mean I'm not in the right either, but he was so informal when he mentioned her. I tried to tell him about yesterday and he jumped to conclusions and suddenly we were fighting…I-I don't know if I can trust him any more…" I said fighting back tears and sobs. "I mean…it's so hard, for me, growing up the way I did, to trust anyone entirely without doing any sort of background checking. My father background checked my mother time and time again, tried to so hard to keep her away from him and he still let his guard down and got hurt, horribly heartbroken, I watched that happen. So this…"

"Shush, hey you don't have to explain your reasoning for being mad at him. I get it, life sucks, a lot, especially for you, right now. it's okay for you to be pissed at him, he was an idiot, apparently Albus wasn't thinking clearly somewhere and now he's all screwed up." James said returning the hug, he kissed the top of my head and held me there for a while.

"Albus did more than screw up, he lost my trust." I mumbled into his chest. I felt James' hold tighten slightly, as if he was trying to encase me away from anymore heart ache and pain. I took a deep calming breath, there it was again, that old leather sent, I let it calm me, I closed my eyes and simply let him hold me. "James…."

"Hmm?" he looked down at me, "Yeah…what is it Babe?"

"You know you're the only boy I allow to call me that." I whispered, he gave me a surprised look.

"Really? I've heard Albus call you that a fair few times-"

"And I've told him off every single time." I countered, "You really are the only one I allow to call me that." I wriggled out of his grasp and started to walk back to the table, he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"A-are you wearing Gryffindor colors?" he asked, I nodded. "A Slytherin in Gryffindor colors, does Albus know?"

"I wore them for you, not for Albus. It's my claim to independence, sort of." I said as James wrapped an arm around my waist, using his other hand to cup my face.

"Independence? You're single now?" he asked stroking my cheeks with his thumb.

"The details are still a little hazy." I replied clutching his shirt in my fists and pulling him closer. He smiled at that and kissed me, more forcefully than yesterday, it didn't take me long to return the favor, his hand intertwined with my hair pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. I pulled back and taunted him with a little hip sashay.

"No far."

"Whoever said an Ootori played fair?" I teased sitting on the table, James kissed me again cupping my face in both of his hands, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him around so I was straddling him, my hands ran excitedly up his toned chest and intertwined quickly with his hair pulling him against me.

"Woah, Babe, he really pissed you off." James said gasping as I pushed him down and kissed his neck, nibbling his ear playfully.

"No I just needed a man, Albus is still a boy." I replied seductively. James chuckled as his hands messaged my sides.

"That's good to know…" he said kissing me again. His grip on me became firmer, grew bolder as his hands slid lower, _He's rougher than Albus, more insistant…_I though, guilt welled in my throat suddenly, I pulled back and sat up. James looked up at me apprehensive and confused at my sudden reluctance. I pulled my hair out of me face and round my shoulder, _Albus…_I closed my eyes and tried to push the guilt away and rekindle to anger I had toward the boy. It didn't work. I got off of James' lap and straightened out my clothes. "Babe?" James asked his hands grabbing a hold of my waist to keep me from walking away. I bit my lip, guilt overwhelming my now, tears filling my eyes again.

"I'm sorry….I shouldn't have done this, it was a mistake, I'm sorry I led you on. It won't happen again, James." I said, my voice cracking with emotion. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I started to leave the dark tavern, James' chest knocked me backwards, I closed my eyes, flinching away from him. _"Oh Sorry, didn't see you there. Oh now I need…he-hello there, what's your name Beautiful?" _

"_Well it certainly isn't Beautiful, and apparently matching cheesy pick up lines run in your family, tell me is this how your sister greets strangers as well?"_

"You aren't going anywhere until you are calmed down." James ordered pushing me into a chair and wiping away my tears.

"No, no James, stop, just stop, let me go back!" I cried pushing his hands away. Just then the tavern door swung open and a very disheveled Albus stood in the door way, his bright green eyes scoped out the restaurant. "Oh no." I whispered, Albus spotted us and walked over.

"Kyoko listen I…wait…what are _you_ doing here, with her?" he asked narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

"Comforting your heartbroken girlfriend." James replied with venom. "Something you apparently can't do correctly, imagine if her father found out." He held up his cellphone, "I have his number on speed dial Alby." James smirked. Albus rolled his eyes and pushed his brother away from me.

"I'm sorry, you're right I shouldn't have flirted with her. I understand if you never want to talk to me again that was-" I kissed him holding him close to me. his arms encircled my torso, pulling me against him, his tongue pushed its way into my mouth, deepening the kiss, when air became an issue I pulled away. "I-uh-um-wow, I'm forgiven then?" he asked. I giggled, James' jaw tightened behind him.

"Yes, I overreacted, apparently that's become a habit of mine." I looked down and furrowed my brow in frustration. _Temper in check, behave like an Ootori_. "Let's go back to the castle, James you should head home." I said coolly, James' eyes sharpened as he turned and walked out of the tavern stiffly.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Sorry this took so long, but because you guys are so patient, i'll up load what's left of this story today, Kay? ;)**_

_**again and always RNR i hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 27**_

"And then-" Suddenly Albus' voice was gone and I was in a place I instantly recognized as my bedroom. I smiled and fought the urge to giggle with glee. My crystal desk gleamed in the light of the afternoon sun, my midnight blue bedspread was neatly made on my pristine white and gold bed. I decided to take a chance and see if Father was home.

"Father? Daddy!" I yelled running down the hall to his bedroom. "I'm home, for now, anyway." I opened his door a crack and stuck my head in to the dark room. "Father?" there was movement from the bed.

"Mmm, ow." Father growled as he sat up, holding his head, "I'm getting too old for this." He grumbled. I snickered and stepped into the room. "Oh, H-hello there, why are you home? You don't come back for another month or two." He asked shakily, looking frighteningly pale.

"Father? What's wrong, you look ill." I asked, at his side in an instant. He looked at me like I was a ghost. "Father, it's me, Kyoko, I'm really here, you're not dreaming. Tell me, why are you so sickly looking?" I asked flatting his hair accordingly. "Does Aunt Fuyumi know that you are like this?" I asked getting more worried the longer he took to respond. Suddenly I was crushed into his warm familiar, safe chest. He kissed my forehead roughly and stroked my hair.

"Oh I've missed you so much, Little Angel." He croaked as he continued squeezing me lifeless. "How is school going, Baby girl? Are you doing well? How is Albus and Harry-san?" he asked wiping happy tears from his eyes.

"I'm almost in complete control of my magic, Albus is fine, yes I'm doing well, I'm in the top Twentieth percentile of my grade, and have the top grade in the Slytherin house, Harry-san is doing well from what Albus and Lily tell me. I missed you as well Father...Father, how are you, you seem to be in poor health." I said reaching to feel his forehead, his hand stopped me.

"I'm fine, I just had a little bit too much fun with my brothers last night. And that's great to hear, I'm glad you get along so well there. And things with the Suoh girl?" he asked, brushing my bangs back.

"Have calmed down considerably for the time being, she tried to anger me a few weeks ago and failed miserably." I said hoping he wouldn't see through my half-truth. He raised an eyebrow before standing up and getting ready for the day. "Daddy….I can speak to the dead…well more like the echoes of their memory but I can, I saw Mommy." I said quietly, Father stopped in straightening his t-shirt and looked at me through his wall mirror.

"What did you say?" His voice held that same eerie tone that it held roughly a year before when he spoke to Mother and Tamaki, I shivered, his face, if possible, seemed paler than before, his grey eyes wide in fear and disbelief. _"That's his cool voice, the voice of the Shadow King, my love, play safe, you've entered dangerous ground." _ Mother's voice entered my head, soft and full of warning.

"I-I can hear the dead, th-they speak to me-"

"No about your mother!" he was suddenly in front of me, his large hands cupping my tiny face, his eyes now only filled with fear, no absolute terror. My father was terrified, and for the first time in my life I didn't feel safe in my own home. This place, while it looked the same, held a different air, it was cold, less welcoming, less homely. "What did she say to you?! Kyoko, did she try to harm you in anyway?" he asked searching my arms, my face, my body for any indication that I was harmed. I cringed away from him, now uttered horrified that he would say, think such a thing about his wife, my mother. "Kyoko, tell me, what did she say." He asked, his tone was utterly cold now, and completely serious. I shook my head unwilling to answer him. "KYOKO TELL WHAT HAPPENED!" he was demanding now.

"She just gave me some advice and apologized for being a horrid example, I apologized for being a horrid daughter and then she left, we spoke very little, Father, stop, honestly you are scaring me." I said in a rush, walking quickly to the door. "I'm going back to Hogwarts now-" he grabbed my arm and turned me around swiftly, "OW! FATHER LET ME GO!" I screamed yanking my arm out of his grasp and going to open the door.

"Kyoko…" his voice was soft…so broken. "is that really all that happened?" he asked, I turned to see him kneeling on the ground, his head in his hands.

"Yes." I said in my iciest tone. He flinched and gripped his hair tightly. "I'm leaving now." I said turning back to the door.

"Wait!" I turned back to see his hand outstretched reaching toward me vainly. His head still down in despair. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled or grabbed you like that, it was quite horrible of me. I understand if you don't forgive me right away. Or ever really, no father should act the way I did." he said quietly tears falling to the carpeted floor. "I'll see you soon, Little one, I love…" he looked up at me with pain and remorse haunting his expression, I felt my heart lurch but turned away, my face not showing him any kindness, not even a fleeting second worth. "Y-Haru?" right then I knew I had somewhere along the way stopped being Kyoko, his little angel, and became Kyoko, his personal reminder of her, the girl that flipped his world upside down and inside out. I bit my lip and returned to Hogwarts right then and there.

"Love, there you are, where did you go?" I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and tried to speak but all that came out was a heart broken sob, I collapsed into Albus' open arms. "Oh Merlin." He muttered and held me to him.

"I w-went to Japan, to see my father and h-he was drunk or hung over either way he…." I couldn't speak any longer, I choked on a sob and clung to Albus like my life depended on it. He lifted me up and carried me out of the room and down a couple of corridors up several flights of stairs and down another hall before entering a room I didn't remember being there, he set me down on a bed and rocked me until I settled down. I laid against him, listening to his steadily beating heart, his calm breathing pattern, I sniffled and snuggled closer to him breathing in this scent , his scent, my boyfriend's scent.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away…" I blinked slowly, I was suddenly in two worlds as once. I could feel Albus holding me, singing softly in my ear, but I was also back in my father's bedroom, everything was dull though, lifeless like I was watching an old film.

_*3__rd__ Person (Because I can!)* _

_Kyoko landed softly unheard by the sobbing man in the living portion of his childhood bedroom. "Father-" the young woman's soft grey eyes held a tremendous amount of fear and confusion at her situation. The man stood up suddenly, the girl flinched, she knew he was angry she could tell by the strain in his well-built shoulders, the stiffness of his normal very casual stance, his typically well groomed hair in disarray, his ever present glasses nowhere to be found. _

_ "You did this to me! this was always your fault Haru!" he screamed, Kyoko pressed herself against the wall, wishing she could just disappear. A high pitched giggle that sounded vaguely like her mother's resounded through the walls of the upper chamber of the untouched bedroom. "I'm barely a man now…."Kyoya Ootori stiffly sat down on the lower portion of the staircase leading to the upper chamber. Suddenly a woman that resembled Haruhi Ootori walked slowly down the stairs with an air of complete confidence, Kyoko gasped, not believing her eyes, this woman looked alive and healthy. She sat down behind the girl's father, wrapping her legs around the man's torso as her arms leaned lightly on his shoulder, her hands intertangling with his already quite messy dark locks, her fingernails brushing lightly against his scalp causing the man to shiver. "Why are you here? There's nothing left for you to take from me…" his voice dropped out as the woman kissed his neck column hungrily. _

_ "You." She hissed as her hands moved down to his torso and began to massage his back muscles and shoulders. "Relax, let me take care of you…" she said seductively. Kyoko at this point had become quite enraged that her father was with this make shift version of her mother. She stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak, the thing smirked at her in very unHaruhi manner and the teen landed quite forcefully against the wall, "He wouldn't hear or see you anyway." The woman crowed happily as her hands began to pull Kyoya's shirt up. His hands stopped her from exposing any more of his skin, rather forcefully he pulled her into his lap, when he saw her he hesitated, the thing smiled, "Playing rough are we, that's fine you're more fun that way-AH!" Kyoya through the imposter at a wall opposite him, she hit it with a sickening thud. She stood up and smirked up at him, Kyoya was unsure of why. "Thank you for that, now the fun can begin." She said with a disgusting amount of glee and launched herself forward. Kyoya braced himself against the stairs as the fake Haruhi tackled him downward his head bouncing off a stair… _

"NO!" I screamed leaping out of Albus' hold and running for the door.

"Babe-What? I'm really confused what is going on?" Albus yelled running after me, I bolted out of the room and ran to the headmaster's office, I needed to save my father, right now. I closed my eyes hoping to make sure he was at least still breathing.

_UnHaruhi snickered and sneered as Kyoya struggled against his dizziness beneath her. "Come on, Kyoya…I know you're better than this." Kyoya's eyes shot open, he pushed the woman back and sat up carefully, not wanting to cause more injuries to himself. "Moving so slowly, like an old man, see what happens when you let stress get to you. You age so much faste-" she stumbled back from the contact of his fist with her face. "There we go, how about one more?" and then she morphed. Now Kyoko and Kyoya were looking at his sister. "Come on, Kyoya-chan, go ahead hit me again." Kyoya stumbled and fell, gawking at the woman before him, "Or are you afraid to hit your sister? Come on! LITTLE BROTHER! HIT ME! YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO, GO AHEAD I'M NOT STOPPING YOU!" she screamed. Kyoya flinched and turned his face away from her. _

_ "I would never hit my sister-" _

_ "FATHER! KYOYA HIT ME! apparently you do now. FATHER, I THINK HE'S FINALLY SNAPPED!" she screamed backing up toward the door. "FATHER HURRY I BELIEVE HE'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Kyoya's face paled, his grey eyes wide with fear. Kyoko moved closer to her father, his jaw set suddenly. _

_ "You lying-"_

_ "Kyoya!" Kyoya froze and looked over at his father, Kyoya moved to get up and away from his father. _

_ "Father please understand, that isn't her, that isn't my sister-" _

_ "Silence boy! Did you lay a finger on her?"_

_ "N-n-"_

_ "Kyoya… "_

_ "No Father, I haven't harmed my sister in anyway. Please understand-Ah!" Yoshio hoisted Kyoya up by his shirt collar pulling his son closer to his face. "F-father, I-I'm not lying…D-daddy please," Kyoya whimpered struggling to get away from his father. _

Albus' arms wrapping around me pulled me from my father. "Kyoko, what are you doing?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"Watching, making sure he's okay…" I mumbled softly and pulled away from him walking quickly, toward the office.

"Baby, wait, the headmaster isn't in-"

"Then he won't mind if I pop over to Japan now will he?" I asked before turning on the spot and entering my family dining room, I rolled my eyes, _of course, I couldn't be farther from his bedroom. _I thought snarkily. I sprinted to the older parts of the house and managed to find Father's childhood room. "Father!" I yelled breaking down the ancient wooden door. Grandfather looked thoroughly stunned, his granddaughter just literally broke a door down, Father was staring wide eyed at something over his father's shoulder. "That woman is not….who is that?" I asked gaping at a beautiful black haired woman with Father's eyes, that shape and color, she had the same elegant eyebrows and same half smirk Father always wore when he was in a good mood. "Father…w-who is that?" I asked, My father looked terrified.

"That's your Mother Kyoya…." Grandfather said. Father's eyes widened even more. Father struggled yet again to get out of Grandfather's hold.

"Don't, don't lie to me, Father." He hissed finally managing to escape Grandfather's clutches. "I think I would be able to recognize my own mother." He growled, his brow furrowed in disgust, a sneer forming on his lips, "This thing is obviously not able to take on a male form for some reason so she feminized me." he spat at the woman's feet, she hissed and glowered at Father.

"Your mother died when you were born-"

"You think I don't know that?! Is it not obvious that the very thought of her haunts me day in and day out? Did you ever wonder that maybe I felt guilty for existing because she didn't?" Father asked out raged that Grandfather would bring something so personal up. I felt tears fill my eyes as Father spoke, I had never thought of him feeling so convicted. I moved towards him but he shied away.

"Father…" I reached for him numbly, he carefully took my hand. I grasped it tightly.

"Kyoya respect your father…" the woman droned, Father flinched and pulled me toward him.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled shielding me from my grandfather and fake grandmother. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER AND ME. STAY AWAY!" he hugged me tightly. I glared at the woman, feeling my magic well up in me. She moved forward to attack my father again. I leaped in front of him.

"NO, HE SAID STAY AWAY!" I bellowed throwing up a shield around Father and Grandfather, knocking her back into the wall behind her. I winced feeling her move against me. "Father I can't hold her back much longer…." Father nodded and ran up the stairs and ran out of a door I didn't know was there before, Grandfather followed. I felt my power draining, spots flickered in my vision. "Call….Albus Father…" I gasped, crumbling to the ground, my breathing labored.

"Worthless little girl, look at you. Trying and failing to defend something you can't-"

"W-what, what do you mean? I can defend my father better than any body guard assigned to him. I was born with the ability to protect him and I will." I vowed trying to regain strength while fending off this thing. She cackled evilly and stepped toward me.

"Let go little one, your shield will kill you, they're not in the room any more, just like go." She said stopping five feet from me. I laid down, closing my eyes feeling nauseous. "Stupid little Ootori, thinks she's so powerful, welcome to mortality little fool, you are not invincible." I growled angrily and pushed myself upright, a wave of nausea hit me, I collapsed again. I heard her cackled a second time and then I was plunged into darkness.

**Albus' POV: **

Luckily I grabbed on to Kyoko when she disapperated to Japan. Presently I was standing in a room I did not recognize, it had a large cherry wood table with roughly twelve chairs around it, which didn't make much sense to me, if this was the dining room, if only Kyoko and her father lived here, why did they need so many chairs? I glanced at the walls trying to get an indication for where I was, when I heard a crash down the hall. I ran out the door and looked around, _how the hell..?_ I wondered staring at the vast hallways and the numerous doors. I heard yelling and calmer voices, _best to follow them, maybe Kyoko is among them…_I thought quickly following the sound, a male voice bellowing, it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Mr. Ootori?" I wondered vaguely as I strolled quickly down a hall, I stopped when I saw a giant portrait of five people, a man, two teen boys, a teen girl and a little boy that looked extremely familiar. All of the members of the portrait looked impeccably dressed and well groomed, the young woman looked like Kyoko, only her hair was blacker, and her eyes browner, she had a small calming smile, and appeared the most happy of the five. The older boys and the man all appeared the most severe in their looks of utter discontent, the coldest by far being the man, the youngest child appeared to be attempting the same affect but with a softer, warmer approach, his child-like innocence still visible in tacked but obviously attempting in vain to appear more mature than he was, his big grey eyes hinted at a small smile that he had attempted in hiding apparently, he was quite proud that he managed to make his smile disappear. Kyoko's yell snapped me from my daze. I turned and managed to find a destroyed door. "Found you." I said with a small smirk. I stepped into the room and found a woman standing over my unconscious girlfriend. Anger and a hint of the possessive need to protect her overwhelmed me. "Hey!" the woman turned and eyed me in a bored fashion.

"May I help you, child?" she asked, I glared at her and drew my wand. "Oh a wizard, won't you be fun?" she teased. I rolled my eyes and flicked my wand lightly, she collapsed in bindings to the ground. "Hahah! I remember you now, the boy that bound your brother…Daddy's not here t-"

"Silence!" I bellowed, her voice immediately disappeared, I smiled wickedly, the blood drained from her face. "Daddy doesn't need to be here, he taught me everything I needed to know to get rid of your hideous nonexistent face." I snarled and flicked my wand again send her back to her hole. "Kyoko, baby…" I asked immediately scooping her up and holding her close to me, she opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Albus…" she whispered raspily, I brushed her sweaty bangs back from her head, she took a deep shuddering breath. "T-thank you…she was draining…"

"Hush, Love, she's gone now, rest, just rest." I said quietly kissing her forehead.

"Albus…follow me." I looked up and saw Kyoya standing in the door way glancing around the room carefully. I nodded and followed him.

"Her room…" he said stopping outside of a white door marked with a silver elegant K. He opened the door, I nodded and walked inside the minutely decorated yet elegantly Kyoko room. I laid her gently on her bed and brushed her bangs back again after pulling the blanket up around her shoulders. I leaned down to kiss her head and heard her small voice mumbled something through her sleep.

"What Baby? I asked quietly. I heard a small noise behind me, I turned to see her father leaning against the door with tears in his eyes.

"She said, I love you Albus." He translated quietly, "You'll pick up the language quickly, you seem like a quick learner, Japanese won't be that hard for you." He said shamelessly wiping his eyes. I felt my heart warm at his words. She finally said it. "You must understand, she and I were not raised to be open with our feelings, at a young age we are taught, as Ootoris, to remain cool and in control of all emotion, it is supposed to show the rest of Japan how powerful we truly are, personally I hate the idea, that is why she is more open than her cousins, Haruhi, her mother and I did not force her to bottle everything up, we allowed her to let loose within the confines of our home or when the pressure began to be too much for her, and if she feels safe enough in present company to do as such, even still she was not as nearly as expressive as we both would have liked. Be glad she said anything at all." A small smile graced his features. "let me give you a tour while she rests."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**Chapter 28**_

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away…." Father's voice broke through my consciousness, pulling me out of my slumber, I opened my eyes and glared at his blurry figure. "Good morning Angel, how are you feeling?" he asked brushing my bangs out of my face. I groaned and rolled away from him. He chuckled quietly before pulling my blankets tighter around me. "Go ahead, I'll have the staff keep your breakfast warm." he said quietly and kissed my temple before going into the hall. I growled as sleep managed to evade me, sitting up I heard Father's voice out in the hall. "By all means, but I'm warning you now…she might kill you." He said light-heartedly. I furrowed my brow in confusion, _who is he talking to? Ryko, Kaia maybe? _I wondered as I flopped back down on my bed, weariness over taking my system. _I miss Kaia, and her obnoxiously bubbly ways._ Tears welled in my eyes, I blinked them back, I could hug her soon enough. My bedroom door opened I saw a mop of jet black hair enter my room, I blushed and buried myself under the covers.

"Kyoko, what are you doing?" Albus asked sitting on the edge of my bed. "Why are you hiding in your covers? Baby you're still clothed, relax." He teased grabbing my hip and pulling me to him. I glared up at him.

"Maybe I was sleeping…" I growled at him, he raised an eyebrow in mock interest. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, sticking my lower lip out in a pout. "I was…until Father woke me…" I stated unhappily. Albus smirked and ruffled my knotted hair.

"You're cute in the mornings you know that?" he asked cupping my face, rubbing his thumb lightly across my cheek bone.

"KYO-CHAN!" a female voice shouted gleefully, I winced at the frequency and smiled, rocketing out of bed, she always knew when I missed her. Albus looked carefully over his shoulder at the door while I quickly changed and brushed out my hair.

"Bedroom Kaia-chan." Father replied, the nickname had been used on him in high school by Kaia's father, it's kinda hard to differentiate now, but I'm guessing he knew she was referring to me.  
A little honey blonde head poked it's way around the door, her bright brown eyes twinkled happily when she spotted me.

"Kaia!" I squealed seeing my tiny friend, I held my arms open as she tackled me fiercely in a Haninozuka hug. I laughed as we plopped down on my bed next to Albus who was still in completely shock. Kaia's eyes darkened.

"Who is this?" she asked, her sweet voice hinting at a hidden threat Albus had yet to realize existed. I smiled, a silent plea for her to relax.

"This is Albus my-"

"Boyfriend, Mai and Lynn were talking about him at school, you know…Ryko isn't happy about him." Kaia said quickly holding her tiny pink bunny close to her chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Then maybe he shouldn't have stopped talking to me two years ago." I countered, leaning defiantly on Albus. "Al, this Haninozuka Kaia, one of my best friends." I said to him. He nodded and smiled uneasily.

"Hello Kaia, nice to meet you." He said carefully, Kaia narrowed her eyes at him before smiling happily.

"_Nihon e Yokoso Kon'nichiwa_! " she chirped, Albus blinked not comprehending. I sighed at my friend's antics.

"She said welcome to Japan. Kaia-chan please speak in English, I know you can." I said, she huffed and pouted.

" Fine, Nice to meet you Albus-senpai." She said holding out her hand politely. Albus took it and smiled more warmly. "You are older than me right?" she asked.

"Well how old are you?" he asked carefully. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Okay, I'm seventeen." He clarified. Kaia nodded.

"Just turned sixteen." She replied with a bright smile. Albus chuckled, I rolled my eyes.

"Is it just you or are the other's coming?" I asked effectively stifling the awkward tension. Kaia frowned slightly.

"I think-"

"_Kono baka wa daredesu ka_?" Ryko sneered entering my room, his little sister and cousin in his wake. I fought back a groan at his rudeness.

"Ryko-san." I hissed

"Ry-chan apologize!" Kaia said standing in front of him angrily, Ryko smirked and walked around her, stupidly. She tripped him effectively sending the clumsy boy sprawling on my bedroom floor. "Now!" she ordered, her voice suddenly dangerously low.

"English would be preferred." I said not moving to help him up. Mai and Lynn snickered behind him as he stubbornly sat up and made no eye contact. Albus looked at me curiously. "He called you an idiot." I explained.

"Oh." Was all Albus said.

"Hi! Sorry about brother, he doesn't think well when he's jealous. I'm Mai and this is Lynn, that's My brother Ryko. We're the Hitachiin siblings." Lynn said small smirk on her otherwise angelic face. Mai giggled beside her.

"_Kare wa kawai Kyokodesu_!" Mai squeaked, I blushed and smiled. Albus was looking really confused now.

"_Watashi wa watashi ga shitte iru to shinjite imasu_." I replied. Mai giggled again.

"What are you two talking about?" Albus asked.

"She said you were cute and I told her yes I know." I explained, "Oh and Lynn lied, Mai is the one with black and red, Lynn is blonde and red." I whispered, Albus nodded understanding. Lynn and Mai frowned at me. I gave them a cool smile in reply.

"You know club is in the dumps without you…" Ryko said quietly, looking at his toes. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well maybe it wouldn't be that way if someone decided to pay attention when I was giving him pointers on how run it in my absence." I said coolly. Ryko flinched and nodded.

"I guess you're right…" he said defeated, "Are you staying home?" I swallowed and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I…I don't know…."I said quietly, " I don't feel safe enough to go back to Ouran…." Ryko looked at me with anger in his eyes. "Hey! You were the one who ignored me, you were the one who spread nasty rumors about me after that teacher died! I told you those things in confidence Hitachiin-san! _Anata wa, watashinotomodachi ni naru koto ni natte ita!_" _**(you're supposed to be my friend!)**_ I growled angrily, Ryko flinched and looked away from me. I blinked back angry tears remembering my last years at Ouran. Albus rubbed my back, Kaia and the girls looked astounded. I took a deep calming breath. "Let's go eat, Al, I'm starving." I said, calming down. I stood up and held out my hand, Albus grabbed it and followed me out of the room. "I'm sorry about that I'm still a little mad at him." I said to Albus.

"_Machigatta ritonruenjeru wa nanidesu ka? Watashi wa anata ga sakende kiita._" Father said stepping out from his study looking concerned. _**(What's wrong Little Angel? I heard you yelling.)**_ I sighed and shook my head.

"_Nani mo nai yo, Papa." _ _**(Nothing, Daddy.) **_ Father narrowed his eyes at me and walked back into his study. Albus looked extremely upset and confused now. "Father just wanted to know what was wrong, I told him nothing." I translated leading Albus to Father's personal dining room. I sat down as the maids scurried about bringing food for both of us. "_Arigatogozaimasu, sore ga subetedesu_." **(**_**Thank you that is all). **_the maids quickly left. "Albus….we should head back soon, with finals and all…" I said thoughtfully while stirring my breakfast around on my plate. He nodded and tentatively ate his breakfast. I laughed as he eyed his fork wearily. "Did Father make you eat all the extremely spicy foods last night?" I asked through my laughter, Albus seemed to deem his food safe to eat before he answered.

"I think so, I couldn't eat anything after the first bite, this appears to be safer…" I nodded in his assessment.

"I would certainly hope so, it was Mother's favorite." I giggled, Albus smiled and kept eating tentatively. I heard the masses coming from me bedroom to the living room in father's wing. I closed my eyes and pretended I was invisible, hoping they wouldn't see me, a habit I had formed when I was younger and the kids at school would miss treat me for being a good student.

_***Flashback* **_

_ "There she goes being Miss Know-It-All again." A girl whispered from the front of the class, I swallowed and kept my head down as I finished the assignment and checking over my questions occasionally. _

_ "I wish she would just disappear, I mean honestly she's such a nerd. Her giant glasses are proof." Another boy whispered, I bit my lip and kept working. "But, Father says I have to be nice to her or Ootori Group won't take our deal. Personally I think it's stupid, I mean so what if they don't want to sign? It's not the end of the world….right?" _

_ "Right, just the end of your family corporation…the loss of jobs, money, food, shelter, schooling…" I muttered darkly. "You wouldn't survive a day as a commoner Kuze-san" I said louder, the boy spun around. I sat up a little straighter, "Currently my family's business is the only thing keeping Kuze Corp a float, if we drop this deal because you were rude to me than your family's ship is sunk, you could never come back from that blow." He narrowed his eyes at me and stood up, the other students started whispering around us. I pushed up my glasses and kept working, knowing he'd back down soon enough. Suddenly his hands appeared rather forcefully on the desk making my pen jump out of my hand. _

"_Well maybe if your family's prices weren't so high we wouldn't be in this situation." He hissed, I grabbed my pen and kept writing down the answers to my questions. "Ootori-san!" I jumped and looked up at him. _

"_Yes?" I asked coolly. _

"_I'm talking to you!" he bellowed. I smirked and tucked my hair behind my ears. _

"_Actually you are __**yelling at**__ me. Talking to me is done in a quieter tone and allowing me to speak as well, and I need to actually be interested in what you are saying." I said in a calm tone, looking over my glasses at him. "and seeing as I'm doing the homework and you interrupted me doing so, how can I be remotely interested in what you are saying?" his face flushed red with anger, "If that is all, I bid thee a good day." I said standing up as the bell rang signaling lunch time. I closed my books and placed them neatly in my bag and walked out the door bag and all. I sat down at a table and pulled out my lunch and smiled knowing how hard Mother had worked on it. I looked around hoping to see someone else at my table…again I was sadly alone. I sighed and began eating my homemade meal in peace. the students started their whispering about me again, I closed my eyes and blocked out the sound of them. _

"_Hey, Kyoko-san?" a sweet voice asked, I flinched and refused to look up, 'maybe if I don't move, she'll go away' "It's me, Morinozuka Railynn, may I sit with you?" she asked. I tentatively looked up and nodded. "Um…why do you always sit alone? Don't you have friends? I thought everyone wanted to be friends with an Ootori." She looked at me earnestly. I swallowed the bite I had in my mouth. _

"_I'm not a normal Ootori, at least that's what Grandfather says. Something about me is different. The other kids don't like that. I don't fit the cultural norm apparently." I said carefully. Railynn tilted her head confused. _

"_Normality has nothing to do with how they should behave around you, your family supports over half of Japan. That's why it's a group not a Corporation. The Ootori family is practically royalty in Japan. The only people above you is the government. You should not settle for such lowly behavior in your presence, you should be respected not shunned. Zane-san, Ryko-san!" she yelled and two boys came over to the table. "Sit with us." She ordered, almost immediately an auburn haired boy with chocolaty brown eyes and an impish face plopped down next to me, I instantly recognized him as Hitachiin Ryko, the other boy had sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes and a bright smile, I knew his face, he looked oddly familiar but I could not for the life of me figure out how I knew him. "This is Hitachiin Ryko, and Suoh Zane, his father is the chairman." She said brightly. A light bulb flickered on in my head. _

"_Hello, Ootori-san, it's been a while hasn't it?" Zane said with a voice similar to that of his father's but higher pitched and slightly courser. I gave him a business smile. _

"_Yes I believe it has Suoh-san. I think the last time we spoke you destroyed my birthday cake." I replied innocently, he chuckled and blushed. "But that's in the past now, how have you been?" _

"_aha, good, good. I got to go and visit Mother over the summer." He said sitting down with us. Ryko looked sheepishly up from his food, at mine, a curious set to his fine cinnamon eyebrows. _

"_What's that?" he interrupted our light conversation, I looked at him displeased. "why do you have a box?" _

"_Mother prefers to make lunch for me instead of having me eat some stranger's food." I replied coolly. Ryko wrinkled his nose and went back to his food. "Father agrees, it's much more sanitary, and safe." Zane looked mildly impressed. _

"_May I?" Zane asked, motioning to my food. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you…Ooo, Fatty Tuna…" he murmured. _

"_Careful, Cook makes it a special way, so it may be…" _

"_Woah!"_

"_Hot." I bit my lip as his guzzled water from his water bottle. _

"_You weren't kidding." He breathed. _

"_I like my food spicy." I explained. He smiled sheepishly. _

"You've got everything?" Father asked, I nodded, Albus smiled at him. "Okay, I love you, see you in a few more weeks." He hugged me and kissed my head. "_Sayonara _Albus. I hope to see you again soon too." Albus nodded and shook Father's hand. "Take care of her."

"Yes sir, goodbye sir." Albus said, I kissed Father on the cheek and disapperated on the spot. "You ready for exams?" he asked as we collapsed on the common room couch.

"I've been ready since December, these will be easy." I replied snuggling with him as Slytherin moved around us busily getting ready for afternoon classes. "Come on, let's go blow Gryffindor out of the water in potions." I said standing up and holding out my hand.

"I'm game for that." he said laughing as I lead him down the hall to the Potions' dungeon.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Of Wisdom and Cunning**_

_**And done, thank you for sticking with me those of you that have. and i hope you enjoyed reading this little snippet of Kyoko's life, as much as i enjoyed writing it. **_

_**Disclaimer :I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do i own the Harry Potter series. these to stories belong to their respective authors. **_

_**Epilogue **_

_Third Person_

Students from every house whipped around Kyoko as she stepped off the train on to platform Nine and Three Quarters. Her alert grey eyes quickly scanned the horizon for any familiar face from her home land. Then she spotted his familiar jet black hair and the slight glare from the afternoon sun catching on his glasses. "Father!" she yelled in excitement and dashed away from the train doors. As she neared him, she could hear his casual banter with Mr. and Mrs. Potter as they waited for Albus and Lily. "Father! You made it!" she said tackling him in a fierce hug, Kyoya chuckled into her hair and hugged her back just as tightly.

"Of course I did, Angel, why wouldn't I come pick you up? You've been away from home majority of the year." He asked, brushing her now very long bangs out of her face. "You'll need a haircut soon, Kyoko." He muttered fingering a strand of her hair.

"I know Father….um would you be opposed to a pixie cut? I've been thinking I would like it short for next year." Kyoko asked as Albus and Lily neared them, Lily looked rather disgruntled, Albus had a hint of sadness in his eyes. Kyoya pursed his lips in thought, then smiled a warm smile.

"I think you'd look very much like your mother if you did that." he replied poking her nose. "Uncle Mitzkuni might die from the cuteness of the thought." Kyoko giggled and hugged him again.

"So is that a yes?"

"I'd say so, Little one."

"OH thank you Father! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek before turning to her boyfriend. "You'll come over in two weeks, I need to get settled in first and then I have a meeting with the board to discuss my position in Ootori Group until Father retires. Your family can come any time after that." she said grabbing his hand, Albus nodded.

"Yeah, okay, hey…I love you." He said quietly pulling her to him. She kissed lightly before pulling away.

"I love you, too." She whispered, Kyoya coughed quietly behind her. She turned quickly and blushed.

"The plane." Was the only explanation he gave, Kyoko nodded and pecked Albus in the cheek and hugging the other Potters goodbye.

"I'll see you all very soon!" she yelled as the limo pulled away from the train station.

_***Two Weeks later***_

"Kyo-chan, they're here, they're here!" Kaia yelled excitedly as the limo pulled up and the Potter family piled out. Kyoko opened the door and ran to great Albus. She leaped into his arms and kissed him senseless.

"I missed you so much!" she cried happily. Albus chuckled and kissed her again as he set her down.

"Missed you too, Love." He whispered resting his forehead on hers. Kyoko smiled and pulled away. Kaia skipped out behind her having spent the night before to meet the rest of the Potters.

"Hi, Albus! Hi everyone else I'm Haninozuka Kaia…." Then she saw James pile out of the car behind Harry and Ginny. "H-hi…" she squeaked and blushed crazily before ducking behind Kyoko. Harry chuckled at the small girl.

"Well Jamie introduce yourself…" Harry said with a smile. James squatted down to Kaia's level.

"Hello there, Kaia..was it?" she nodded, James smiled, "I'm James Potter, you can call my Jamie. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Jamie-sempai." Kaia squeaked. A quiet giggle brought James' attention up to a tall girl with long flowing black hair and intense brown eyes. "Oh, this Morinozuka Railynn, my cousin!" James stood up and took her hand gently and kissed her knuckles.

"Hello, I'm James…" he said breathlessly. Railynn smiled brightly and nodded.

"I know who you are, you just introduced yourself." She teased. James blushed and nodded.

"Right." Harry chuckled behind him.

"Let's get inside, we don't want to waste their air conditioning." He said, She nodded and led them inside.


End file.
